


Bodyguard Out of Uniform

by kittykatknits



Series: Jon Snow in Uniform [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jon, Light Angst, More tags to be added, Possessive Jon, Sansa has a stalker, Slightly Possessive Jon, Smut, Surfing, Sweetheart Jon, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon Snow is a U.S Navy SEAL, due for some leave, when he gets a request to help out his teammate's younger sister, Sansa Stark. He appoints himself her personal bodyguard after learning that she has a stalker. The only problem is, it can be hard to do his job when he finds himself growing increasingly jealous as his feelings towards her deepen.This fic is the result of several prompts I received asking for Jealous!Jon and Possessive!Jon so I combined them into one. You can expect Kill Bill sirens a few times as well as a healthy dose of Sweetheart!Jon. This story will not be particularly violent or dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short(ish) multi-chapter fic and is the first entry in a new series I'm calling Jon Snow in Uniform. The premise in each story will be different, but Jon will be in uniform no matter what. 
> 
> I am not, nor have I ever been, in the military. However, I used to live in San Diego and am kinda familiar with navy life. So, I'll be drawing on some personal knowledge here.

 

**San Diego, CA, USA. Home of the U.S. Navy SEALs**

This was Sansa’s first Friday night without a job in several weeks and she was determined to enjoy every moment of it. She pulled on her coziest pair of pajamas before settling on a corner of the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate on the nearby table and a laptop nearby. She scrolled through Nextflx, in search of Beauty and the Beast. Ever since first seeing it in the theater, Sansa often had debates in her head whether she loved this movie or Cinderella more. She didn’t think this viewing would help her come any closer to an answer.

Sansa pressed play on her remote before taking a sip of cocoa and opening her laptop. Her mother, Catelyn Stark, sent her a message earlier in the day that she’d uploaded several new pictures from her parent’s anniversary vacation. She scrolled through them before switching to her e-mail, ignoring the usual pile of junk sitting in wait. The first one waiting for her was familiar, it was the fourth from someone calling himself her knight in shining armor. Sansa clicked it, curious. This one made her stomach drop.

She stood, running to her front door to make sure it was locked and the dead bolt secure before moving to every window, double checking they were securely fastened. Satisfied, Sansa returned to her laptop and the message that awaited her on the screen. It was the same as the others, a declaration of love from her true knight, with one small difference. This time, her face was badly photoshopped onto an image of what she guessed was a princess, the kind one might see on the cover of old romance novels. Sansa tapped the edge of her laptop with one nail, unsure of who to call for help, if she even needed help. Jeyne would only worry and her parents were in Europe. Robb was out of the country, somewhere. She never knew when he would come home again, not until a text message appeared on her phone one day. Still, he was her big brother. She pressed forward, before adding a note:  _Robb - Tell me your little sister is being silly again?!?! Should I call the police? - Sansa_. She pressed send, hoping, wherever he was, Robb would see it.

Sansa slept horribly that night but rose the next morning, excited. Jeyne was due over in less than an hour and they would be spending the day at an art festival in Mission Bay before going out that night. Luckily, she received no more messages from her “true knight” that day.

*****

Jon dozed for most of his flight out of O’Hare. The apartment he shared with Robb and Theon was empty, both of them on assignment overseas. He had thirty days leave coming and Jon meant to use every minute of it for both rest and relaxation. The captain’s voice came through the intercom, asking the flight attendants to prepare for landing and jolting him awake. He pulled his seat upright before grabbing the water bottle in his ruck and taking a long swallow. Soon enough, the plane was taxiing its way to the gate at San Diego International.

Jon turned on his phone and was surprised to see a message from Robb.  _Check on my sister please. -Robb_. He sighed, rubbing at his neck and raking his fingers through his hair. At least Robb said thanks, he supposed. Jon remembered the last time he saw Sansa Stark, it was two years ago at the vacation house her parents rented up by Lake Tahoe. They’d hardly spoken to each other, she passed her days with a friend and sunbathing. He and Robb had gone on several long hikes, enjoying the change from sand and desert. Jon mostly recalled her bikinis, each one somehow managing to bare more skin than the one before it.

 _Got your six. - Jon,_  he replied, before looking through his phone, certain Sansa’s address was somewhere to be found. His thirty days of precious leave just shrunk to 29. He grabbed his ruck and took off for long term parking, finding his black Jeep Cherokee where he’d left it.

Jon pulled up directions to her address and set off, arriving at her apartment in Ocean Beach less than thirty minutes later. It was an adorable little duplex, which didn’t much surprise him. Sansa Stark struck him as the type to live somewhere adorable, with a small yard in front and pretty plants everywhere. He hummed, realizing how close she lived to him and he’d never known it. His apartment was only a few miles away, closer to the marine base. It wasn’t adorable though.

He knocked on her front door and waited.

“Who is it?” The question was muffled through the wooden door.

“It’s Jon,” he answered.

“Jon who?”

He frowned, he’d thought she would at least know his name. “Jon Snow, U.S Navy. Lieutenant, stationed out of Coronado. I work with your brother, Robb. He sent me to you.”

He heard what sounded like a chain pulling back and the click of a deadbolt before the door opened.

Sansa studied the man in her doorway, clad in the tan desert camo she’d seen her brother wear, with a matching t shirt. Somehow, Jon managed to look even more delicious than the last time she’d seen him, with his gray eyes and lean, muscled frame. She remembered prancing around in her skimpiest bikinis a couple years back, waiting for him to make a move. He never did and she’d given up after a few days. “Sorry, Jon. I know who you are. Come in.” As best she could recall, he’d joined up about the same time as her brother. The two of them went through BUD/S training together and had been on the same team ever since. “I thought facial hair wasn’t allowed.”

He snorted. “Technically, no. It’s also not always possible to shower and shave every morning.” She liked the scruffiness of his beard, Jon had been clean shaven when she saw him last.

She stepped out of the way, shutting the door behind her. “Is something wrong with Robb?” He never answered the e-mail she’d sent him a couple nights ago.

“No, he’s fine. Robb sent me this,” he said, pulling his phone from one of the hundred or so pockets she could see on his pants. “He’s worried.”

Sansa took his phone, recognizing the bad photoshop. “It’s from my true knight.”

“Your true knight?” He asked skeptically.

“That’s what he calls himself,” she explained. “I’ve received five so far. The last one came an hour ago, just like this one but with a different image.” A different dress but the same romance novel feel. It frightened her, and briefly, she’d thought it was the mysterious e-mail sender who knocked on her door.

“Anything else?”

“Anything else what?”

He sighed. “Anything else that’s felt off or strange to you? Letters in the mail or the feeling of being followed? Phone hang ups maybe even a funny feeling that you don’t understand.”

Sansa considered, her life as an event planner was fairly mundane. She paled, as she understood the reason behind Jon’s questions. “I was getting hangups for awhile but they stopped….”

“..when the e-mails started,” Jon finished for her.

“Last week, I went out to my car and found a bouquet of red roses on the hood. I figured they were left mistakenly and forgot all about it until now.” Her stomach felt all twisted in knots.

“Sansa, I hate to tell you this, but you’ve got a stalker.”

She tensed. Sansa had seen horror movies before officially banning them from her presence. She nodded in understanding. “Someone wants to kill me, cut me up in little pieces, and eat my body parts.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far. It’s not their typical pattern anyways.” He stepped close to her and raised his hand. For a second, Sansa thought he was going to touch her, but he must have changed his mind, since it fell back to his side “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” His deep voice lowered as he spoke. It’s tenor soothed her.

“How?” The only thing Sansa thought to do was change her name and move.

He snorted, vaguely amused at her question “Sansa, what do you think I do?”

Her eyes grew big as she answered him. “I don’t really know. Robb never tells me a thing.” No doubt not wanting to worry her, but he said nothing. “Swim laps in the ocean, jump in tires, and climb ropes mostly. Oh, and paperwork.”

This time, Jon could not hold back his laughter. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Plus a few other small tasks.” Her answer was almost as adorable as her house. He was thirty years old, an officer with a degree in Criminal Justice, and a SEAL. He studied her, noting the tension around her eyes and mouth. Sansa was frightened, as much as she worked to hide it from him. He remembered those bikinis she’d worn too, the purple one had been his favorite. Jon idly wondered if she still had it, he hoped so. “The good news is, those other small tasks, well, I’m quite good at them.”

“Do you have a very special set of skills you’ve acquired over a very long career?” Humor as a form of defense, Sansa wasn’t the first person he’d seen doing that.

“I’m no Liam Neeson but that doesn’t mean I can’t help. For starters, you need to change up your routine, when you go to work or any personal activities.”

She shook her head, dismayed. “I’m an event planner, Jon. That means going out, meeting with people all the time. I’ve got a formal event this coming Saturday night and if I don’t work….”

Jon’s twenty-nine days were rapidly shrinking but he no longer cared. “Then you’re going to need some personal protection.” This would make her one of his assignments though, that was disappointing.

“A gun?” She was completely horrified.

“No, those are a bad idea.” he answered. Jon was highly sceptical of most civilians with guns. They often didn’t know how to use them as well as they thought they did. “I’m offering up me.”

“Like a bodyguard? The words fell from her lips slowly. “Am I in that much danger?”

He decided to be blunt. Twenty-nine days should be plenty to find the guy and beat the shit out of him a time or two, but there was no way he was leaving her while this went unsolved. “Stalkers are unpredictable, Sansa. It may stay at emails, but it can get worse too. A lot worse and quickly.”

“Okay, then. I accept.” Jon wanted to laugh at that too, he didn’t mean it as a suggestion.

“One problem solved. Next, I need food. After that, we look at every e-mail you’ve been sent and I want to see those roses if you’ve still got them.” It’d been an early morning flight and he’d come straight to Sansa’s after landing. Jon was hungry.

“I can make you something if you want.” She walked towards her kitchen to open her refrigerator, riffling through the contents. “How about an omelet? Three eggs?”

“How many do you have?”

She smirked. “Six eggs then. I’ll make some toast and slice up some honeydew as well for you.”

“Much better.” He licked his lips. “I’m going to run down to my car to get my ruck and then we’ll get started.”

“What’s a ruck?”

“A very large backpack.”

He left her, stopping in a spot where he knew she could not see him from any windows or her door. Jon grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Robb’s e-mail.  _Sitrep: all good here. - Jon_. He’d not seen Robb Stark in over two months, didn’t even know where his teammate was, but Jon had no intention of letting him worry over his younger sister and her stalker problem. He’d be taking care of her.

Sansa waited until the door closed completely before drawing a deep breath, letting it slowly expel from her body. She repeated the process one more, feeling the terror slowly drain out of her.. Sansa heard stories on the news of what stalkers could do but she never thought to have one of her own. Jon’s presence though, it calmed her a great deal.

She went back to her cooking, hearing the door behind her and the lock clicking into place.

“First new rule. Always lock the door when someone leaves.” He set down his bag and approached the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t think.”

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. “Can I help you?”

That was unexpected. Sansa had three brothers, they usually tapped their foot impatiently, waiting for their food. Pigs, all three of them, she thought. “Do you want some coffee? The supplies are in the cabinet above the maker if you want it.”

“I’d love some.”

Sansa sat across from him at her dining table, nibbling at her toast as Jon ate. “So, what do you like to do when you are saving the world and rescuing damsels in distress?”

He smiled sadly. “I’m not sure how much saving the world I’ve done. But, to answer your question, and this is going to make me sound boring, I like running and swimming. A deck of cards can be a priceless thing at times so I can play almost any game.  Also, a bunch of us in the team like to play D&D.”

“Dungeons and Dragons?” That fascinated her.

“Yeah, but it turns out, we all want to play clerics and wizards, none of the fighter types. Hazard of the job I guess. How about you?”

“None of the above. I like girly things,” she said honestly.  “My friend Jeyne and I are going to a quilt-making class this Tuesday night.”

“I look forward to going.”

Sansa peered at him, looking for any trace of sarcasm. “Are you coming with?”

His gaze slowly travelled down her body before coming to meet her eyes. Sansa’s toes curled. “I don’t intend to leave you alone until this guy is caught.”

“At night too?”

“Yep. Sleeping on your couch.” Jon shrugged his shoulders. “Slept in worse.”

She did not doubt that. His intention only reminded her why he was at her house in the first place. She remembered that summer two years ago, Jon had not been interested. Sansa suspected she’d be firmly reminding herself of that quite often over the next several days. “All right.” She flashed a bright smile.

He shoved his empty plate away from him. “Thank you for cooking, it’s been awhile since someone has done that for me.” She started to grab his plate to clean up when he put his hand over hers, stilling her movements. “No, stay there. You cooked, the least I can do is clean up.”

“Are you certain?”

“Quite certain.” He gathered the dishes before heading into the kitchen. “Tell me, do you have to be anywhere today?”

“Nowhere until tomorrow.”

“Good.”

She watched him in silence for a minute or two, sipping her coffee. They’d hardly talked before but Sansa decided she liked Jon, very much so. He may not be interested in her, but she would like to be his friend even so. “What are some of your favorite movies?”

He glanced at her, amused. “Are we having that conversation? Next up is music and then politics? Ok, let’s see. Horror and Adventure. Classic Rock mostly. And fuck Trump. Does that meet with your approval?”

She smiled approvingly before giggling. “All of it but the horror. I’m more of a RomCom type.”

“Why am I not surprised?” There was no trace of sarcasm or condemnation in his tone. “Pass me your mug, I’ll refill our coffee before we get started.”

Sansa grabbed their coffee cups and rose. She guessed the worry she’d been trying to hide was back on her face since he immediately took the cups from her hand and set them on the counter.

“I’m going to find this guy.” His hands lightly cupped her face, drawing her upward so their eyes met. She felt his thumb lightly graze along her jaw. “Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. You believe me?”

Sansa nodded, not quite able to speak. She did believe him.

“Good.” He kissed her forehead before letting go to refill their coffee. “Time for me to save my damsel in distress.”

Her heart fluttered at his choice of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa tapped her pen against the table, staring down at the pad of paper in front of her. Jon’s instructions to create an activity diary for the past three weeks had seemed a simple task until she’d actually started doing it. Unfortunately, she had a job that required driving all over the city and spending half her day on the phone. She’d met with multiple florists and bakeries, several caterers, a valet service, and visited a couple new venues. Sansa had also put together two silver anniversary parties, a $1000 plate hospital event, and a birthday party.

Jon sat down at the table across from her, picking up a few sheets of paper to scan through them. “This is impressive. More detail than I hoped for.”

“It’s my eidetic memory.” Sansa picked up the sheet closest to her and pretended to read. “2:05PM. Decide to contemplate the meaning of life. 2:06PM. Give up and decide to eat chocolate cake instead.”

Jon snorted, scratching at his beard. “2:07PM. Call up your great friend Jon Snow and offer him a slice.” He went back to reading, serious once more. “You’ve been meeting with Petyr Baelish an awful lot.”

“He’s my client for the charity auction this weekend.” Mr. Baelish wanted to be more involved than was typical but Sansa didn’t mind. He would be a source of repeat business and, she hoped, able to refer other prospective clients her way. “I’m meeting with him again for the final time this Wednesday morning.”

“We’re meeting with him,” he corrected  “I’m your new assistant. Tyrell Flowers on Thursday and Pod on Wednesday. Who is Pod?”

“Podrick. My yoga instructor.”

“And Yohn Royce? No contact with him since the first email.”

“It’s not him. He’s old. Like gray hair and could be my grandfather old.”

Jon briefly glanced up at her. “We’ll see,” he said curtly.

“He’s also been married to the same woman for fifty years.”

A sharp nod. ‘Maybe not then.”

She waited for another question when it struck her. Jon had come from the hallway before sitting down. “How did you get in the house?”

“What?”

“You went out the front door and told me to lock it behind you. I’d remember letting you back in.”

Jon gave a slow self-satisfied grin. “Your bathroom window. It turns out if you shake the window pane, the latch slowly loosens. I let myself in.”

“Oh. Well, that’s not good.” Sansa recalled her earlier plan, to run away and assume a new identify. She could dye her hair brown and go live in the mountains, either the Rockies or the Blue Ridge mountains somewhere. She’d always liked the name Alayne.

“I expected a stronger reaction.”

Sansa was terrified. The occasional phone call was one thing. The last few emails had pictures, someone was watching her and she had been completely unaware. That was something else altogether. “I won’t deny being a little afraid. So, what do you suggest, besides going on the lam and living off the grid?”

Jon laughed, low and throaty. “Well, I thought we might try something a tad less dramatic first. Like new locks on your doors and better latches for the windows. Besides, automatic bill pay is a great thing.”

A part of her was disappointed. Going on the lam meant they’d be forced to share a hotel room for her safety. “I rent this place. Pretty sure I’m not allowed to change the locks without permission.”

“Give me the name and number of your landlord. I’ll get permission.”

She didn’t doubt it. “Robin Arryn. Technically, his mother owns this place, but he handles all of it for her.” She tore off a sheet of paper and wrote the contact information down for him.

“Thanks.” He put the number in his phone and stood up. “Shall we go?”

“Go where?”

“Hardware store and the high school. It’s got a track available to the public and I want to go running.”

Sansa froze. “You don’t expect me to join in, do you?”

Another one of those laughs. “Not unless you want too.”

A couple hours later, Sansa found herself sitting on the bleachers of the football field and sipping a bottle of water. Jon had been running steadily for almost half that time and it didn’t appear as if he’d be stopping soon. She waited until his back was to her and snapped a picture before texting it to Jeyne.

_Sansa: Remember Jon Snow? He’s here with me._

_Jeyne: Your brother’s hot friend or the other hot friend?!?!_

_Sansa: The other hot friend._

_Jeyne: OMG! You better tell me how amazing the sex is!!_

_Sansa: It’s not like that. He’s doing me a favor. AS A FRIEND!_

A shadow fell over her. “You about ready to go?”

“Um...yeah...just a sec.” _Gotta go. I’ll keep you updated!!!_

Can I?” He asked, indicating her water bottle. Sansa handed it over, wordlessly, and watched, slightly stunned, as he somehow managed to finish it in a single swallow.

“That was impressive.”

“Sorry. I was thirsty.” His t shirt was soaked with sweat from his run. It stuck to him, which meant Sansa could see the perfect outline of his perfect chest and shoulders, and his perfectly muscled abdomen. “Let’s go.”

She stuffed her phone back in her purse and followed him to his Jeep. There, Jon made it worse, pulling his shirt off and sticking it into what looked like a gym bag, before replacing it with another one. Sansa wondered how salty he tasted. She also wondered what he’d do if she tried to lick him.

“Sansa?”

“What?” She gave herself a mental shake, telling herself to stop ogling, before continuing on, ”You want pizza for dinner?”

“Sounds great. You mind if we stop and get some chocolate cake for dessert later?”

Back at her place, Jon took a quick shower before changing her locks. Sansa distracted herself with work, responding to some customer messages. She was also relieved to find no more emails from her stalker.

“What do you want on your pizza?” She opened her mouth, ready to insist on paying. “And I’m going to stop you now. It’s my treat so go ahead and cancel that offer.”

Sansa pressed her lips together self-consciously. “I don’t care as long as it has pineapple.”

“Oh...you’re one of those types,” Jon teased. “The person who invented pineapple on pizza is burning in hell right now.”

“Triple pineapple,” she spat out.

Jon laughed snarkily before picking up his phone to put an order in.

Sansa’s jaw dropped listening to him. “Pepperoni, ham, sausage, and triple pineapple? That’s gross.”

“Yeah, completely disgusting. Can you believe we’re actually going to eat it?” He grinned, obviously enjoying himself. “ Luckily, we have cake.”

Sansa studied him as he sat across from her, a bottle of _Sam Adams_ in hand. She was pretty sure that was the same kind of beer her brother drank. His grin faded away, replaced with a small smile, but still a contented one. “Jon?” She waited for his hum of acknowledgement. “Thank you for all of your help. I wish we’d gotten to know each other before but I’m glad you’re my friend now.”

He stilled before taking a quick swig from his bottle. “I am too. Tell you what, when this is over, take me to the zoo as a thank you.” There was a curious tightening in his voice she didn’t quite recognize.

“The zoo?” Sansa had only been once, when she’d first moved to the city. “I haven’t been in years.”

“That’s perfect, we’ll go as tourists with matching obnoxious hats, neon green ones that say San Diego across the cap,” he said, motioning to his forehead at the end.

Sansa held out her hand, asking for a sip from his bottle. Jon gave it over, watching her intently as she swallowed and gave it back. She wondered if Jon realized they made plans for the future together, as friends, that had nothing to do with catching her stalker. At least not technically. Sansa was afraid to ask though.

The next two days passed without incident, no email or hangups. No flowers on her car or strange sightings. Sansa had started to wonder if her stalker had given up or moved on but Jon insisted that was not the case. He’d been true to his word too, following her around without the faintest hint of boredom or resentment. He also insisted on doing the dishes after every meal and her being the one to pick out movies for them to watch together. Sansa was rapidly discovering she liked Jon Snow very much. A whole lot, if she was being honest.

“Come on, you lead the way.” Jon let his hand casually rest against the small of her back as they walked across the crowded parking lot to the local quilting store. Sansa wanted to lean into him. “I thought your brother told me you already knew how to sew. Did I remember wrong?”

“You had it right. Mostly clothes and accessories though,” she explained. “Quilting is new to me.”  She’d signed up for the class with Jeyne a few weeks ago to make a Log Cabin style quilt, perfect for a newbie like her.

“You’ll be good at…..wow.” Jon drifted off, noticing the store’s displays. “This place is….”

“A feast for the eyes?” The store had bolt upon bolt of fabric, arranged by color. Sansa loved it. “I had the same reaction my first time. Oh, there’s Jeyne.” She waved to her friend who stood by the cutting counter.

“Go on, have fun. I’ll wander the aisles.” He did that, heading towards a shelf of hot pink fabric.

“Is that Jon?” Sansa grinned, nodding her head excitedly at her friend Jeyne. “He’s hot.”

“I know,” she said in her best Monica Geller expression. “Jon’s a friend though, really, he’s not interested in me.”

Jeyne looked past her shoulder, in the general direction Jon wandered off. “Yeah, he is, trust me. He’s staring right at you.”

Sansa didn’t doubt the staring, it was the reasoning behind it she wondered over. “He probably is, but not for the reason you think.” Quickly, she explained Jon’s presence.

Jeyne’s expression grew concerned before she leaned in closer to continue their conversation. “Sansa, I had no idea. Are you okay?”

“I was a little frightened.” A lot frightened. “I’m fine though. We’re hoping to go to the police soon and Jon has promised not to leave my side.”

Another glance past her shoulder. “Oh, he won’t, that’s for certain. What can I do?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “There isn’t anything to do, just tell us if anyone contacts you wondering about me or asking for information.”

“I will,” Jeyne promised before hugging her. “Please keep me posted, will you?”

“Promise.” Jeyne had been her closest friend since they were children, Sansa had yet to keep any secrets from her.

Jon put his hand on the small of her back again. It was quickly becoming a habit of his, she’d noticed. “Ready to go home?” They were silent on the short walk back to his car and pulling into traffic. “Will you make me one?”

Sansa stared at him, her mouth agape. “You want me to make you a quilt?”

He didn’t glance at her but she could still sense his surprise at her question. “You don’t have too,” he said with a forced casualness she didn’t miss.

“No, I would love it,” she quickly corrected. “What colors do you like?”

“Black.”

“Sounds good.” She decided Jon would also like one with purple and green instead kept the decision to herself. “You’re the first person to ever ask me.”

“You’re the first person to ever agree to make me something.” His car stopped at a light and Jon took his hand off the wheel to quickly squeeze hers before letting go. Her heart flipped.

Later, before going to bed, she checked her email one last time at Jon’s insistence. An email waited for her. It was the same as the others, another picture of her badly photo shopped onto something resembling a romance novel cover, and sent from someone claiming to be her true knight. “I know when this picture was taken,” she told Jon, pointing at her laptop screen. “I bought that necklace Saturday while out with Jeyne at a festival and put it on right after. It’s the only time I’ve worn it.”

Jon went through the round of question she’d come to recognize, anyone suspicious, a strange feeling, someone she recognized. It was same as all the times before, nothing stood out to her. “It’s still something. You’re being watched. Hand me your laptop.” Sansa slid it across her table to him and watched as he typed something out on the keyboard. “I replied, telling him not to send you any more messages,” he said to her unasked question.

“Is that going to work?”

“Nope,” he answered, shaking his head. “He’ll follow up and then we go to the police.”

*****

Jon had long grown used to getting up early and had done so the first two mornings while staying with Sansa. He woke, did his morning exercise, showered, and dressed, all before he heard her alarm clock buzz. Both mornings, he waited until hearing her footsteps to start a pot of coffee for them to share.

Now, he stood in her kitchen entryway, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips with his hair and torso still dripping from his recent shower. Sansa was bent over in front off her refrigerator, clad in matching pink boy shorts and a tank top. Well shit, Jon thought to himself, realizing walking over to pull up her tank top was probably not the wisest course of action. Instead, he loosened his towel, just in case.  “Good morning,” he said, voice still rough from sleep.

Sansa jumped up, shrieking, before dropping her carton of strawberries all over the floor. “I didn’t hear you,” she stammered. Her chest was still heaving, he noticed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.” She was pointedly looking at the floor, away from him. His undress probably made her uncomfortable, he guessed. “I woke up early so figured I’d make us coffee and then I saw the strawberries.”

Jon stepped towards her to help pick them up. “Don’t worry about it, that’s one of my jobs, remember?”

“Yeah...um...that’s great. Thanks.”  

They finished cleaning up and Sansa practically raced from the kitchen afterwards, leaving him standing there alone. He would think she was angry with him but she was her usual sweet self when he saw her next. They chattered away while drinking their morning coffee as she packed up her laptop and other items to prepare for her day. Their first stop was to a party supply store. Jon had pictured a place that sold paper plates in fifty colors with fifty styles of balloons with a happy birthday message on them. He was wrong, the store was closer to a giant warehouse and clearly catered to a professional customer base. He followed her through the store, pushing the cart while she filled it.

Their next stop was at the offices of Petyr Baelish. Jon had been immediately suspicious seeing his name appear so often in the activity diary he’d asked Sansa to create. The man had no business spending so much time working directly with an event planner, that was what assistants and lackeys were for. Instead, it seemed as if no more than a couple days would pass before he’d call or arrange a visit to his office.

Jon’s first glimpse of Baelish only confirmed his guesses. Sansa insisted the businessman was a potential great opportunity and was as interested in cultivating a relationship with her as she was. Jon found him to be smarmy, with an insincere facade hiding a slime weasel underneath.

Sansa started by introducing them. “This is Jon Snow, my new-”

“Business partner,” he sharply interrupted. “You’ll be working with both of us together from now on.” He ignored Sansa’s confused glance and smiled inwardly at Baelish’s uncomfortable expression. Jon shook his hand, using his larger size to add to the slime weasel’s discomfort.

The meeting lasted less than an hour, all of which could have been achieved by a simple phone call, nothing but reviews of previous discussions. Twice, Jon caught Baelish staring at Sansa’s chest. Their time ended with vague suggestions for him and Sansa to get together and discuss future business plans. Jon could picture it all, meetings over candlelight dinners and something slipped in her drink.

As they rose to leave, Jon deliberately took Baelish’s hand to shake it, squeezing until he saw the man wince with pain. He gave his best threatening smile before grabbing Sansa’s arm to escort her from the room. Glancing back, Jon noticed the slime weasel cupping his right hand with his left. Jon had wanted to do more.

“Okay, well. You don’t like Mr. Baelish.”

“My instincts say he’s bad news.” Jon opened her car door, waiting until she was inside before closing it and walking around to his side to climb in next to her. “Sansa, my instincts are never wrong. Never.”

“You just met him,” she replied, obviously not believing him. “Besides, he’s my client for this Saturday’s event and it’s black tie. I have to be there.”

That was perfect, Jon looked forward to threatening him a time or two. “Let me guess. He’s been dropping you vague hints of future business, casually mentioned introducing you to some associates without naming names. Maybe he’s suggested getting together, just the two of you, to see how he can help further your career. Am I right?”

“I agree he’s...a tad distasteful.”

“He’s a prick,” Jon corrected. “Besides, you won’t be alone with him, not as long as I’m around. I’ll be at your auction too, even wear my dress blues for you if you want.” His throat already closed up at the prospect. Chokers were horribly uncomfortable.

“Oh, the fancy black uniform. Yes, please.” That seemed to distract her for some reason.

“I’m sorry if I overreacted.” There was a very slim possibility that attempting to crush the bones in Petyr Bealish’s hand was an overreaction. Jon doubted it though.

He felt rather than saw Sansa’s gaze on him. “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re here.” Her fingertips grazed the top of his hand.

Jon flicked his wrist, quickly grabbing her hand to kiss the inside of her palm before releasing her. “I’m glad I’m here too.”

Later that day, as Jon spied Sansa in her yoga pants and matching top, he began repeating the screed he first told himself Sunday. She was vulnerable and scared, no matter how hard she worked to put a brave face on. Trying to get in her pants when he’d promised to help her out was a shitty thing to do.

At the yoga studio, as he stood off to the side, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, Jon realized he may have a bigger problem than originally realized. Sansa’s private lesson with Podrick was taking place as planned. Jon put the instructor in his mid-twenties with brown hair and slim build. He was respectful, exactly as Jon would expect him to behave with a student. However, he didn’t miss Podrick Payne’s blush or small stutter when Sansa greeted him either.

Pod put his hand low on Sansa’s hip, pushing her closer to him. Jon grimaced, suppressing a snarl. “I’ll be outside,” he loudly announced before heading out towards his car, not bothering to check if Sansa noticed.

Jon opened the door, staring at the contents absently before grabbing his phone from his front pocket. He opened his email to reply to the only one Robb had sent. _Update. Your sister has a stalker and I have no clue who it could be. Also, she’s hot. Do you mind if I start having sex with her? It’s possible I’m going to fall in love with her soon. Send Help. - Your shitty teammate, Jon._

He stared at the screen, rubbing at it with his thumb, before discarding the message with an agonized sigh. Jon went back inside to find Pod with both hands on Sansa’s hips. The seconds and minutes passed slowly as Jon struggled to come up with reasonable excuses for her to quit her private lessons with Pod. His efforts proved fruitless, however.

Sansa seemed unaware of his misery, talking animatedly as they made dinner and cleaned up afterwards. He loved talking with her, she had a knack for getting him to open up. Another day or so and Jon guessed she’d have him confessing his darkest secrets. After dinner, they watched a movie together,  _Sabrina._ Sansa made sure he understood the importance of it being the Harrison Ford version.

“So why do you like the movie so much?” She’d sat curled up next to him, completely enraptured by it. Jon had caught her mouthing the lines to herself more than once.

“Linus struggled with doing the right thing but it took admitting his feelings to himself about Sabrina that enabled him to do so. It’s awfully romantic, don’t you think?” She seemed to assume he would agree with her, barely pausing to continue on. “You pick tomorrow night, it’s only fair.”

“Even a horror movie?” Jon tried to think of what movie was most likely to drive her into his arms.

“Even a horror movie.”

They said their good-nights and he slowly drifted off on her couch, falling asleep with his mantra repeating as an endless loop in his head. The next morning, he woke to exercise and shower like usual. Shortly before they were due to leave, he heard Sansa open her front door and call out his name. Her stalker had visited during the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Jon isn't supposed to have a beard but this is fiction, so I'm changing the rules. I am unable to imagine Jon Snow without a beard. Also, this is an example of the ribbons and medals they are talking about in this chapter: [ Navy Awards ](http://www.public.navy.mil/bupers-npc/support/uniforms/uniformregulations/pages/navyawardsprecedencechart.aspx)

“Don’t touch it.”

“All right.” Sansa slammed the front door closed with a loud bang. “No touching allowed.”

Jon snorted, not able to stop himself. “That’s not quite what I meant. I want a picture first.” He opened the door before snapping a quick shot of the toy knight resting on the entry way mat.  

“That’s very Sherlock Holmes of you.” She studied the toy knight where he sat it on the table. “What’s a picture going to do?”

“Evidence.” Evidence of where it was found and proof her stalker knew where she lived. “New plan for today. Police station and installing outdoor cameras.” Sansa started to object. “After your morning appointments.”

“I recognize this. Hold on.” She rummaged through her purse before giving him a business card. “Remember the festival I went to last weekend with Jeyne? One of the sellers made wooden toys. I handled this very one, or at least one that looks like it.”

Jon pulled up the website listed on the card. “They’re at another festival this weekend. We’re paying them a visit. Did Jeyne take any pictures that day?” She didn’t answer. He called her name, louder this time.

“What? Oh, sorry.”  She jumped up to face him before returning to stare at the toy. “I’ll have her send them.”

Jon tilted his head, studying her profile. Sansa was bent over the table with her head in her hands. He stepped closer to grip her lower back, a finger’s width lower and he’d be clinging to something else. She didn’t seem to notice. “Are you scared? There’s no need to be,” he said reassuringly.

“No and yes. It’s hard not to feel panic over some stranger coming to your house while you sleep or following you about. It’s more than that, though. Somewhere…” Sansa moved quickly to gesticulate towards the front door and the street residing further away. “There’s a person who is doing this, who is taking this away from me. I’m angry over it.”

“What’s being taken from you?”

“Come see.” She reached blindly for him, pulling him closer. “This is hand carved and painted, really good work. I remember thinking it could be a gift for my children, if I had any, or nieces and nephews, if I had those too.”

“I’m not following.”

“This is a toy knight. Those pictures of me, he’s making me a princess.” Understanding fell over him. “These are my stories, not his.”

“I get it.” Jon could picture her as a young girl, reading her stories of knights and ladies and true love. He bet she’d dressed up as a princess for Halloween more than once growing up. “Will you look at me?”

She did, finally breaking away from her intense study of that damned wooden toy. “He’s a fucking asshole.”

Jon blinked, surprised. “I’ve never heard you swear before.”

“Well, I know how. I simply choose not too.”

“You should do it more. It’s…” Sexy as hell. “Honest. Besides, the asshole deserves it.”

“He really does.” Her expression softened. “Will you hide it away? I’m going to change. If we’re going to the police, I need to look the part.”

He started to do just that when the doorbell rang. Jon grumbled, no one worthwhile came for social calls early on Thursday mornings. He opened the door to a skinny kid with long, stringy brown hair and a bouquet of wilting roses in his hand.

“You’re not Sansa.” The kid was wise too.

“No, I’m not.” He blocked the doorway, suddenly not feeling particularly friendly.

“Where is she?”

Jon smirked. “And you are?”

“I’m Robin Arryn. My mom sent me here,” the kid blustered. “These are for her.” His grip on the flowers increased until Jon could see the white of his knuckles.

“Where did you get those?” They were the same flowers given to Sansa once before.

“Jon, who’s at the door?” She’d changed into a sleeveless blue dress. He loved it. “Oh, hello, Robin.” She said it politely but he noticed the lack of excitement in her tone.

“He brought you flowers.” Jon put his arm around her waist. He could feel her relaxing into his touch. Good, he thought, let the kid stew over it.

“I found them on your car.” He started to hand the roses over but Sansa blanched at the sight of them.

“Give the flowers to me,” Jon said.

“No. They are for Sansa, not for you.”

The kid was a brat as well. “It appears, love, he wants to put the roses in your hand. Will you let me take them?” Jon grazed his fingers along her side, making sure the kid noticed.

“Take them. I don’t want them.” The boy handed the roses over. “Thank you, Robin. Tell your mother hello for me.”

Jon started to shut the door when the brat spoke again. “Wait. My mom says you aren’t allowed to change the locks. We can come in whenever we want.”

“Did your mother tell you that?” Robin Arryn didn’t look more than twenty years old, Jon reminded himself. “Let me do you both a favor. In this state, it is illegal for a landlord to enter without permission first. If you attempt to do so without Sansa’s prior approval, I’ll have you arrested. Now, go home and share that with your mom.” Jon shut the door in Robin Arryn’s face before focusing on Sansa.

“Was that necessary?”

“Extremely necessary. That boy thinks he’s in love with you.” Robin Arryn just made his list of suspects too. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. The flowers threw me, that’s all.”

Jon wanted to kiss her. He wanted to comfort her. “I’m getting rid of them and then we go.” He settled for kissing her forehead.

A few minutes later, they were in his car, headed towards her first destination. He hesitated, before deciding to touch her knee. Sansa smiled, the first one since the toy was discovered. Jon wanted another. “Did I ever tell you about the time Robb, Theon, and I were in Okinawa together?”

That stole her attention. “Japan? Tell me.”

“We went out drinking one night and got ourselves tattoos. Theon has a squid on his back. Your brother and I each got a wolf.”

She pursed her lips before giggling. “I’ve seen you without a shirt on. You don’t have a tattoo.”

“I said Theon has one on his back.” Jon stole a quick glance at her in the seat next to him. She was completely distracted, her earlier misery gone. “Don't recall saying anything about me.”

“Can I see it? Is it on your left hip?” He chuckled. “Your right one?”

“Well, I’m driving so the answer to your first question is no. For the rest of it, I never said anything about my hip either.” He was enjoying this.

“Jon Snow, I want to see it.”

“Sorry, I’m very shy.” He was grinning now. “Completely bashful. Total prude.”

“And a liar too,” she bit out playfully. “I’m going to see it, you might as well give in.”

“Convince me and I will.” He grinned wickedly at her gobsmacked expression. Jon wondered what she’d do, maybe let him see her naked. He’d take that. She had no answer but there was a certain mix of excitement and self-consciousness in her smile he liked. “Here we are.”

Tyrell Flowers was their first stop of the day. Jon opened her door before putting his hand on her back to lead her into the store.

“Are you always this much of a gentleman?”

Jon felt his cheeks grow warm. “My mother was big on manners.” Lyanna Snow was largely the reason he was the man he’d become.

“I’d like to meet her someday.”

He wondered if Sansa realized she spoke as if they would be spending time together after her stalker was found. “You would like each other, I think.” A quick fantasy went through him, taking Sansa home to meet his mother. Jon had never done that before. He’d spent a good amount of his leave going home for visits but never took a guest along before.

The store was a typical flower shop, he supposed, Jon didn’t have much experience with them. Willas Tyrell though, Jon despised him instantly. They were of a similar age, except Willas had pretty brown curls with soft brown eyes. Jon guessed he would read poetry to women and stand under their bedroom window with a boombox, _Say Anything_ style, to play some sappy love ballad.

He stood back, letting the two of them talk. Sansa slowly scanned through the pages of a large binder, writing something out. Willas Tyrell stood much too close to her in Jon’s opinion. His hand grazed hers once too.

Jon turned away to pull out his phone. A quick check of his email told him there was still nothing from Robb, which didn’t particularly surprise him. _Another update. I’m probably going to strip naked for your sister soon. Then, I’m going to get in her pants. She’s amazing. Also, I suspect every male in San Diego County. They’re all dogs, every one of them._ He read the email back before adding another line. _Except for me. So sorry. Jon._ He deleted this message, just as he did the one before.

Sansa handed over her sheet of paper and Jon took it as a signal that she was almost ready to go. He approached, making sure to stand between the two of them when he realized their topic of discussion.

“Sorry, she’s busy,” he interrupted.

“Oh, ok,” Willas said, obviously taken aback. “How about next-”

“She’s busy then too.” He pulled at Sansa’s waist. “Time to go.” Jon did his best not to shove her outside the store. He partially succeeded.

“Can I ask what that was about?” She asked the question accusingly, but more from curiosity than anger, or so he hoped.

“Your stalker might be watching.” It was the best lame excuse he could come up with.

“Sansa. How are you?” It was a short, overweight man. His look made Jon think of someone who spent too much of their life with a bottle in hand.

“Dontos. It’s good to see you.” She hugged him. “Getting ready for another event.”

Jon stood patiently for a minute, trying not to stare at Dontos’ odd habit of tapping his index finger against his palm while talking. Jon wondered if it was him or Sansa that made the man nervous. Thankfully, they quickly said their good-byes and the two of them returned to his car.

“Do you know everyone in this city?” he huffed.

“I’m friendly.” she said flatly. “I meet lots of people with this job. Also, I had no intention of going on a date with Willas.” Jon wondered what Sansa meant by that before deciding she recognized Willas for the obvious lecher he was.

“Good. Not that it’s any of my business.” His business or not, Jon didn’t like it. Not even a little. “It’s probably best if you don’t date anyone else while we are dealing with your stalker.” Jon sounded pathetic, he knew. Still, it made good sense.

Sansa didn’t say anything for a long time. “Can I hang out with you?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes, absolutely.” He was a reasonable man.

“Okay, then, we spend all our time together. All of it.”  Jon didn’t think he would mind that. “Every single minute,” she said slowly, drawing out each word and syllable.

“I’m good if you are. We’ve already been spending all our time together.” The more he thought on it, the more Jon loved her plan.

Originally, Sansa wasn’t certain what to make of Jon’s abrupt decision for them to leave Willas’ flower shop. Briefly, she let herself hope it was jealousy, a subtle hint of his feelings towards her. Sansa was wrong, he viewed himself as a bodyguard or a loyal protector, nothing else. It didn’t matter, she told herself, they were friends and she genuinely liked him.

The next two stops went without incident, although Sansa noticed Jon paid more attention to people around them than he did earlier in the week. He asked his usual questions but the answers were always the same, she didn’t recognize anyone or the vehicles they drove.

“Where are we going?” The police station was in the opposite direction. Jon made a left turn and she realized. “Your house.” Sansa had been over a few times in the year or so since Jon lived there with her brother and Theon. Jon had never been there at the same time though.

“Same as you.” She glanced at him, puzzled. “Change of clothes,” he explained further. “We want to look the part."

“I’ve never seen your bedroom.” Sansa was familiar with the rest of the house, she’d decorated it. The living room was a mix of dark wood and brown leather purchased after a fun weekend with Robb and Theon. She didn’t recall where Jon had been, not with them obviously.

“It’s standard-issue, as far as bedrooms go.” He led her down the hallway to his room which contained a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. The bed was neatly made but the walls were bare. It felt lonely to her.

“Oh, Jon,” she croaked. She had another reason to be glad for his presence at her house. Silently, Sansa promised herself she would do something about his sleeping arrangements.

“Don’t feel bad for me, please,” Jon protested. He kissed her forehead, an act that seemed to be turning into a habit. “It’s a room I sleep in, that’s it.”

“Yes, you’ve slept in worse. I remember.” Sansa sat on his bed with her legs crossed, watching as he quickly stripped off his t shirt and shorts until he wore only a pair of dark gray boxer briefs. She waited for him to remove those too, but he did not, choosing to stare back at her with a smirk. “I thought you were a prude.”

“Did I say that? Huh, can’t remember.” Jon’s cocksure grin led her to believe otherwise.

Sansa watched, silently, as Jon dressed himself. She wished for some popcorn to eat, feeling as if he was putting on a show for her amusement. “Is that your tan uniform? Do you have tan shoes too?”

“Service Khakis,” he corrected. “And no, black oxfords.”

“You look good.” Sansa got up from her spot on the bed to stand opposite him. Jon looked good in a uniform, damn good, but she preferred him out of it, ideally without the boxer briefs.

Some instinct led Sansa to put her hand over the left side of his chest, covering the ribbons and medals. “I recognize some of these from Robb’s uniform.”

Jon placed his hand over hers. “It’s considered a dishonor to naval tradition for a civilian to touch those.” She gasped, attempting to draw her hand away, but Jon pressed his palm against her hand to hold it in place. “I’m kidding. It’s fine.”

“Oh. Well, you look good,” she repeated dumbly. Sansa could feel his heartbeat, even through the layers of fabric.

“Thank you. I’ll tell you how I earned a few of them, some day, if you want,” he whispered throatily. The sound made her toes curls.

“I would like that. If you want to tell me, that is.” Jon merely stared at her, saying nothing. Sansa wondered if he was considering whether to kiss her, whether she should ask him too.

Instead, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm before asking if she was ready to go. They left his house and set out for the police station. Sansa didn’t want to go, she’d rather they go home and not think on any of it at all.

“Are you okay, Sansa?”

“Of course, a little nervous but that’s all.” Jon didn’t look as if  he believed her but didn’t push. “What movie are we watching tonight?” she asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Nope, I’m torturing you with that a bit longer. It’s a horror movie, remember? Should we watch dismembered bodies or a carefully paced thriller?”

“How about Cinderella?”

“You just like the prince.” She couldn’t argue, his logic was sound.

The police station was busy. And loud. Her stomach hurt.

“I’m not going to leave your side,” Jon whispered before leading her to the desk of an Officer Donal Noye.

The officer was in his fifties with the start of a belly but was still obviously fit, with day-old stubble on his cheeks and chin. He took her name and basic contact information before asking the same of Jon.

“Lt. Jon Snow.”

“I served eight years, most of them in Norfolk. How about you?” There was a certain pitying expression Jon wore that she didn’t understand.

“Stationed out of Coronado, sir. I’m with the teams.” Jon didn’t explain further, but he didn’t need too. Officer Noye’s demeanor instantly changed.

The interview was short. Sansa was required to list the dates and times she heard from her stalker. Copies were made of every email and picture Jon made and put into a case folder and she was left with instructions to report any further contact along with a name, should it ever be discovered.

“One last thing,” Officer Noye said as they rose to leave. “I can arrange for the occasional patrol visit to your neighborhood, however I suggest you taking proactive steps to increase your personal security.”

Jon pulled her against him. “I’m taking care of that. She isn’t being left alone.”

They left, returning to his car once more, to go home. Across the parking lot, Sansa spied Ned Dayne walking across the street. He didn’t seem to notice her, which she was grateful for. It had been close to a year since they last spoke and she wasn’t feeling particularly up to it now. “Let’s go home.”

“I’ll make us dinner.” She refused, he always insisted on cleaning up afterwards. “We’ll make it together then,” he offered instead.

“I know why you wore you wore a uniform instead of civilian clothes.” Sansa had half expected to be dismissed as an hysterical woman.

“Membership has its privileges, I guess,” Jon said sheepishly. “Sorry, I wanted to help you.”

“Don’t apologize,” she said shaking her head. “I’m glad you’re here. Truly.”

Jon waited until they stopped at a red light before extending his hand, offering it up rather than taking hers. Sansa accepted.

“I know what movie we’re going to watch tonight.” It was a deliberate attempt to distract her, she knew, but Sansa played along.

“Cinderella?”

“Nah, that movie is horrible. You’ll see.”

Once home, they both immediately changed with Jon hanging up his uniform in her bedroom closet. They made sandwiches for dinner, neither of them in the mood to prepare a more elaborate meal. Sansa ate a small salad with hers while Jon ate what she thought was half a bag of chips. As they ate, Jon regaled her with stories of him with her brother and Theon. She’d thought them silly boys before, he only confirmed her suspicions. She loved it.

“Now will you tell me what we’re watching?”

“Nothing scary. Lord of the Rings, it seemed a fair compromise.”

She drew back, pleased. “My mother loves Legolas, calls him the pretty elf and I know many like Aragorn. Do you know who I like?”

“Who?”

“Faramir and Eowyn.”

“They aren’t in this movie, Sansa.”

“No, but they should be.” She waited for Jon to finish laughing before going on, “They happen to be one of my favorite relationships. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m not. Come on.” He held up his arm so she settled against him.

They watched together, occasionally stopping the movie to discuss one scene or another. It was around the time Sansa heard Gandalf scream something about not letting the Balrog pass that she felt her lids grow heavy. She drifted to sleep, cuddled up next to Jon.

Later, she felt herself being carried in someone’s arms and tucked gently into bed. A voice came from the darkness, “Remember what you said about spending every moment together? I’ll see you for our shower in the morning.” Sansa thought she might have smiled but couldn’t be sure. He kissed her lips. “Good night, Eowyn.” She drifted back to sleep, wanting to enjoy her dream for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be more suspects. Also, I'm struggling because I want them to get together but also I want to drag it out. This is hard. (that's what she said)


	4. Chapter 4

Jon stood in the bathroom doorway. “How do you always manage to look so good in the mornings?” He wore nothing but gray workout shorts. The hair along his temple was damp from sweat and his chest glistened. Sansa wanted to ask how he managed to be so lickable in the mornings but refrained.

“Good genes, I guess.” She also stuck a brush in the nightstand earlier in the week. That way, her hair was neat and smooth before Jon saw her. He didn’t answer, merely staring back with a certain smug expression, as if privy to a joke that went over her head. “Thank you for taking me to bed last night.”

“You’re welcome.” His lips twisted into a sardonic half-grin before he bit his bottom lip. Jon grabbed the waistline of his shorts, pulling them down the barest amount. “You ready for our shower?”

“Wha?” Sansa pinched her arm, remembering her dream from the night before. She tried to ask her question again, hoping for a less squeaky voice. “I...wha?” It was closer to a croak. Much better, Sansa thought, inwardly wincing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go next. Your face though, Sansa, thank you for that.”  He started to turn away, probably heading to the kitchen to make their coffee.

“Jon.”

“Is something wrong?” 

She’d thought the kiss was a dream too. “No,” Sansa answered. She had blurted out his name without thinking about it. He stood a step inside the bathroom waiting for her answer. His body was illuminated by the harsh bathroom light. “I can’t see your tattoo.”

“It’s not on my front either.” Jon turned his back to her, and just as he stepped across the threshold, he pulled the elastic waistband down again. It was less than before but it was enough. Sansa saw a flash of navy blue, or possibly black, before it disappeared. “I’ll go make coffee. Enjoy your shower.”

Sansa stood there, mouth gaping. She pinched herself a second time, making sure. Somehow, she drifted through the motions of her shower as questions went through her mind. Sansa wondered about her dream, if he’d really kissed her or not. She also wondered what he would have done if she removed her pajamas first or if she urged him on. She would have seen his tattoo the rest of the way. Her morning was officially at the top of her “missed opportunities” list, Sansa knew that much. 

After dressing, she found Jon sitting at the dining table. A cup of coffee waited for her next to the laptop. “Your turn.”

“I’ll go in a minute.” He barely glanced up at her before going back to typing into his phone. His flirtatious manner was gone, disappointing her greatly. 

Sansa took her usual chair in front of the laptop before taking a sip of coffee. “There’s tape on this.”

“Blocked the video camera. Go ahead and check your email.” 

She did, sighing with relief to find nothing waiting for her. “Is something wrong?” 

“Nope.” Jon tossed his phone onto the table before leaning back. His legs were spread wide in the way men always seemed to like doing. “Sending Sam the landlord’s license plate number.”

“Robin was here again.” Jon didn’t leave her side long enough yesterday morning to get it. At the time, she’d been upset over the toy and the stupid flowers had made her even more flustered. After, it’d struck her Jon seemed to enjoy taunting Robin some. Sansa didn’t care for him all that much but she didn’t think he was her stalker. Of course, she didn’t think anyone in her life was. “Who’s Sam?”

“Yes, he was at your neighbors for a few minutes and left. We had a brief chat too.” Sansa narrowed her eyes, suspicious, but didn’t pry. She could guess. “As for Sam, he’s a friend of mine,” he answered vaguely.

“Does he work for the DMV?”

“Nope.”

“Is he on the teams with you?”

“No.” There was a touch more curtness in his voice this time.

Sansa knew a hint when she heard one. She took another sip of coffee to give herself time to think of something else to say. He picked up his phone again. “Who you talking too?” She tried to keep her voice friendly, but she was curious. Very curious, super nosy.

Jon cleared his throat. “Your brother.” Sansa thought she detected hints of a blush through his beard but told herself she was mistaken. “I’m updating Robb.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Sansa hadn’t heard from her brother but she didn’t expect too. “What are you telling him?” The flush spread to his neck and down his chest. She didn’t understand why. “Tell him I agree with everything you’re saying.” 

“Everything I’m saying,” he choked out. 

She was upsetting him, that much was obvious, even if she didn’t know the cause. “Well, yeah. Thanks to you I have better locks and security cameras. Plus, a restraining order once we get a name. If you have other suggestions, we should do them right away.” Sansa smiled, trying to be reassuring. “Robb would agree.”

“I’m sure he would,” Jon muttered. “I need to go take a shower now.” He shot from the room. Any faster, and there would be a trail of smoke left in his wake, Road Runner style. 

Sansa stared blankly at the empty space he’d just occupied, wondering what she’d said to him. She caught up on some messages and work, trying not to think on it until he returned. This time, he was fully dressed. “Do you like socks?”

“I’ve had great success when it comes to using them with shoes. Why?” He sounded sarcastic. 

“I wanted to make you some.” He didn’t say anything. “Something small that you could keep with you. There’s a camouflage colorway that would be perfect. There isn’t much need for thick sweaters here in San Diego and a quilt is probably too big when you travel,” she hurriedly explained. “It’s only an idea. My feelings won’t be hurt if you don’t want them,” she lied.

“Sorry, it took a minute to follow you,” he said. Jon glanced down at his black boots before slowly meeting her eyes. “I’d really like that, more than you know. They’ll be the second thing you’ve offered to make me.” He finished the last sentence quietly. She thought of his hesitancy when asking for the quilt and the emptiness of his bedroom. Sansa silently promised him she would do more.

“You can plan on more. I made scarves for my family one year, pretty sure they are all hidden away in a bottom drawer.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” There was something to his tone, a certain tightness she couldn’t identify. He was sincere though, she knew. 

“I know,” she said before changing the subject, “There’s a yarn store over on Grand in Pacific Beach. Could we go there first before Lion Towers?”

“I’d love to do that.” He picked up her messenger bag and extended his hand. “Are you ready to go?”

She was. After lunch, Jon took her downtown to their final stop of the day.

‘Nice digs.” He had a hand absently resting on her back. She breathed in his scent, a heady mix of sage and oak.

“Good description for the most luxurious hotel in this city, outside of the Del.” Lion Towers was owned by the Lannister family and known for its wealthy clientele. Three shining towers with plenty of luxury suites, several pools and ballrooms, a five-star restaurant, private shopping, and more. Sansa’s event the next evening was taking place in one of their ballrooms. “We will probably meet one or two of the owners. They have a certain knack for appearing when a bunch of rich people gather in a room all at once.” 

Jon snorted. “Got it.”

“You’ll also meet Sandor Clegane, he’s the head of security.” She debated how to best explain Sandor’s personality. “Be warned, he can be a bit prickly. I tend to think of him as the Lannister family guard dog.”

“Okay, got that too.”

Sansa led him through the main entrance way, smiling at his low whistle of approval. “Luxury, huh?”

He looked around. “Lots of shiny gold, I’ll say that much.” He found it obnoxious, he meant. 

The main ballroom was busy with activity. There would be live music, appetizers, a six-course meal, dancing, a guest speech, and an auction the next evening. Sansa would be there for it all, making sure everything went smoothly for her clients. 

“Sansa, good to see you.”

“Hello, Mr. Baelish.” Sansa started to accept his offered hand when Jon stepped in front of her.

“Mr. Baelish, nice to see you again.” His tone implied otherwise. “As we discussed the other day, you can come directly to me from now on.” Jon led her client away, leaving Sansa standing alone. 

She stared after the two men, noticing the difference in their forms and appreciating one of them. Sighing, Sansa wandered towards the store rooms located next to the kitchens. 

“Hello, Little Bird.” Sansa smiled at the nick name. Sandor Clegane had a bit of a growl to him but he’d always been kind to her. “Getting ready for tomorrow night?”

“Final check to make sure everything is in order.”

He smiled down at her. Sandor Clegane towered over her, as he did with most everyone. Part of his face was burned from a childhood accident which lent him a certain fearsome look. Underneath the growl though, she sometimes thought he was closer to a puppy. “It’ll go well. If you have any problems, I’ll be here all night too.”

Sansa knew what he meant. She’d had more than one altercation with a drunken partygoer. 

“If Sansa needs assistance, I’ll be taking care of her.” Jon put his arm around her waist, almost pinching her.

“I didn’t see you.” Quickly, she made introductions and noticed they didn’t bother shaking hands.

“So the Little Bird has herself a protector, does she?” Sandor asked in a needling voice.

“Better than a dog,” Jon replied dismissively. “Let’s go Sansa.”

He dragged her away from Sandor, not giving her a chance to say goodbye. “Was that necessary?” she quietly hissed.

“Yes, that man wants to get in your pants,” he bit out. “I know the type.”

“What type is that?” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“The type that wants to get in your pants,” he said, as if this were some great truth he was sharing with her. 

She didn’t respond, deciding it was not worth arguing over. Jon worried over her safety and was determined to do his job, that was all. A half hour later, she noticed Tyrion in the corner of the room. 

“Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet. He’s a complete sweetheart.” Sansa took Jon’s hand in hers, leading him across the room. 

“Sansa, there you are.” They embraced. “Good to see you again.”

Tyrion Lannister was in his late thirties with dark blonde hair. He was one of the very first business contacts she’d made since starting her career. He’d never said a word to her but she knew he was a big part of the reason for her success. “How is Shae? I was hoping to see her tomorrow night.”

“Oh, she’ll be here, I promise you that.” Tyrion removed his hand from his pocket to introduce himself. “And who is this with you?” 

Sansa introduced Jon for the second time that day. “He’ll be with me tomorrow night, helping out.” So far, she’d not told any of her clients about her stalker, afraid it would ruin her fledgling business. 

Tyrion laughed sardonically. “Oh, yes, you look like a very good helper, Jon Snow. You’ll need to work on hiding your jealousy some though. She’ll need to speak to at least one man tomorrow night, maybe even as many as two or three.” He wiped his eyes. “I wish you luck with your helping. Enjoy the rest of your day, both of you.” 

Sansa stayed quiet, not sure what to say. 

“Well, obviously Tyrion Lannister wants in your pants too.” She had not expected that.

“I doubt it very much,” she dismissed. “He’s in a very long-term and committed relationship with someone I happen to like.” 

Jon merely grunted. 

After that he stayed in the background while she worked. Several times, Sansa saw him on his phone but did not inquire who he was texting or emailing, remembering his earlier reticence. 

“Are we ready to go home?”  

Sansa nodded her head. It was already past five. “I’m done for today.” 

“You’re going to need to stay away from Tyrion Lannister,” Jon declared.

They were almost half way back to her house. Sansa was surprised he made it so long without saying anything. “Why? He’s friendly and he’s been a big help to my business.”

Jon huffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was planning some sort of  _ Modest Proposal _ type seduction. I’ve seen the type before.” 

She couldn’t resist, Sansa burst out laughing, wondering how many types Jon knew. The list seemed to be growing rapidly. “I believe you’re thinking of  _ Indecent Proposal  _ and if Tyrion Lannister wants me sleep with him for a million bucks then I’m going to do it.” 

“You will not,” Jon shot back. 

“Yes, I will.” Sansa wiped her eyes, enjoying herself. “For a million bucks, I’ll even fake it.” Sansa made heavy breathing sounds before moaning Tyrion’s name. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“Oh, yes it is.” 

Jon grumbled a repeated “not funny” but didn’t say anything else. 

Sansa squeezed his knee before changing the subject. Neither Sandor Clegane or Tyrion Lannister came up again for the rest of the evening.

*****

“All right, how do I look?” Jon wore his Full Dress, as promised. The damn thing was already sweltering and they hadn’t even left for the event yet. Sansa stepped into her living room. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned out. She wore a red strapless gown with lace accents that clung to every curve of her body. Jon fought off the urge to pant after her like a dog. “You’re stunning.”

“I could say the same of you.”

“No. I mean you’re fucking gorgeous.”  Part of her hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and the rest fell down her back in perfect waves. Jon would need to send Robb another email soon.

“Thank you.” She cautiously put her hand over his ribbon, mimicking the same motion from a few days back. “Is this still allowed?”

“Permission to perform a physical inspection is granted,” he teased before moving her hand under the jacket to his chest. 

Sansa traced the edge of his left collar with her finger before gliding down his tie. Her lips parted and he waited for her to say something but she kept quiet. Instead, she pulled the edges of his jacket closer together. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. For everything, really.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” he said quietly. Jon took her hand from where it rested against his stomach and kissed her palm. “Shall we go?”

The drive back to Lion Towers went quickly with Sansa chattering most of the time. She was nervous, he knew, even if she’d not expressly said it. 

There wasn’t much for him to do at her charity event. Jon performed the few errands she asked of him, but otherwise hung back to watch over her.

His uniform drew some notice which he quickly grew tired of. Jon decided on Weapons Ordinance for that night’s lie. It  sounded uninteresting to most people which meant he didn’t need to explain further. He loved his work with the teams, it was a calling for him in every way, but he despised the spectacle of it with the general public too. Sansa kept quiet, instinctively understanding his reluctance to explain his profession. 

“Jon, this is Jaime Lannister.” 

They made polite conversation even though it was apparent neither man was interested in talking to the other. However, Jon did not miss the way Jaime Lannister stared after Sansa as she walked away. He’d disliked him only a couple minutes after their introduction. The man reminded him of an aging movie star, using his faded Hollywood looks to seduce young women. Jon would need to warn Sansa away from him later. 

He moved to the side of the room, getting as far away from the crowd of people as he could while still keeping Sansa in his sights. She was talking avidly with Dontos Hollard who he’d since learned worked for Baelish. Jon surreptitiously pulled out his phone to send Robb an update.  _ Final update for the night. Instinct says I’ve met her stalker. Sam says he’ll have info for me in a couple days. My latest fantasy involves handcuffs. Can I tie up your sister? _ Jon deleted the last sentence, knowing it was too far.  _ She can tie me up. _ Much better, he decided.  _ Your sister attracts nothing but horndogs and lechers. Why is that? You have four days to respond if you want me to abort mission. Otherwise, I’m going to take off Sansa’s clothes and taste her everywhere. Thanks for the support! Your loyal team member, Jon.  _ He read through the entire message, it was his best one yet, before deleting it just as he’d done with all the others. 

Jon slid his phone back in his pocket before going off in search of Sansa. He found her in the kitchen, talking with a member of the hotel’s staff.

“Can I help with anything?”

Her eyes lit up and she gave him a toothy smile. “I’ve barely seen you tonight.”

“You’ve been busy,” he said, smoothing a stray lock of hair. “And you’re doing an amazing job.” 

Sansa’s tongue licked her upper lip. “Will you check to see if the auction is close to being ready?”

It was the last big event of the evening. Jon could imagine a room full of people bidding on art, jewelry, and vacations. He’d rather have a pair of socks made by Sansa and thirty days leave that capped off with a trip to the zoo.

Jon quickly returned, only to find her with another visitor. “It starts in five minutes,” he informed. He studied the stranger, noting the messy blond hair, glassy eyes, and relaxed facial muscles. The stink of alcohol was unmistakable. “And who is this?”

“This is Harry,” she said flatly. Sansa’s lip drew flat into a frown and her nostrils were flaring.

“We were having a private conversation. Why don’t you take a walk?”.

“Great idea.” Jon grabbed the middle finger of Harry’s right hand, bending it back. “A walk outside sounds wonderful and I’d appreciate the company.” Harry the drunk let out a series of whines that reminded Jon of ducks quacking. He ignored the man, choosing to put more pressure on his finger and bend his arm. “Don’t fight me and you won’t have any broken bones,” he said evenly. 

They walked in silence through the hotel lobby and out the main doors. The carport was lit up with several valets at work. Jon dragged Harry towards a waiting taxi. “Your evening is done. I see you near Sansa again and it won’t end well for you.” Jon started to walk away.

“I don’t respond well to threats, you know,” Harry slurred.

“Good, because I didn’t threaten you.” Jon smiled thinly before leaving him by the taxi.

He went back inside to seek out Sansa only to find her busy at work again. He glanced at his watch, ten PM, before sighing. They would be there for another couple hours, at least, and he was bored, the Service Dress itched, and the collar choked him. He stood in the back of the room, partly shadowed, keeping his focus on Sansa. At one point, she seemed to find him in the crowd of faces and smiled. Her smile stirred him and Jon realized he’d been emailing the wrong person. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message to Theon. This time, Jon pressed send. 

The evening finally ended. “Take me home,” Sansa mumbled. 

He chuckled. “As my lady bids.” 

“My feet hurt.”

Jon wasn’t surprised, she’d been on her feet and in heels for several hours. She blinked slowly, as if her lids had turned heavy. “Okay then. Over the shoulder, fireman style, or across the threshold?”

“What?”

“Across the threshold it is,” he decided for her. Jon scooped her into his arms. “Is that better?” 

Sansa swing her legs and gazed up at him with a dreamy smile. “Much,” she sighed before resting her head on his chest. 

Jon could feel the skirt of her gown flutter about his legs as he moved. The click of his shoes echoing against the concrete was the only sound to be heard. Back home, he repeated the gesture, setting her down in the bedroom. 

***

Sansa rubbed the stiffness from her shoulders as she bit down on her lower lip to suppress a yawn. Her eyes seemed to grow heavier every time she blinked. Jon’s eyes were open and clear, as they’d been all night. He stood straight, with the white shirt of his uniform still crisp and neat. There was no trace of a wrinkle on him anywhere. He made Sansa wonder if he’d taken a course on surviving sleep deprivation at torture tactics school. She didn't think it was fair at all. 

“My feet still hurt,” she whined. Only a couple steps backwards and Sansa would be sitting on the bed. For some reason, she’d decided complaining would serve just as well.

“Alright, come on.” Jon’s hands were on her hips, and next thing she knew, Sansa was sitting. “Lift up your dress for me so we can get your shoes off. I don’t know how you went all night in those things.” Sansa did as instructed, watching in silence as he removed one heel and then the other, placing them on the floor next to her.

Sansa was past tired, she was at the stage of tiredness where she felt both buzzing and heavy, alert and dull. She’d had only two glasses of wine over the entire evening but a part of her felt as if she’d only just finished guzzling both of them at once. “How come you’re so perfect?”

Jon’s hand did not move from where it rested on her calf and his body went completely still. “I’m not perfect.” He gazed up at her from where he rested on his knees so little wrinkles formed along his brow. Sansa traced one with her finger. “I’ve got insecurities like everyone else, I don’t do well in crowds, and I’m sometimes indecisive when maybe I shouldn’t be.”

She hummed an acknowledgement, Jon was perfect for her then. “It sounds like you recognize your limits and no one does well in crowds. Also, maybe you aren’t indecisive. Maybe you’re slow to make decisions so they are the right ones.” She stood up, putting her back to him. “Will you unzip me?”

Jon rose behind her and did as asked. “Is that better?”

Sansa pulled out one of her jersey knit tank tops for bed. “Do you want to know something that women everywhere love?” 

“What’s that?”

“Taking off their bra. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.”

Jon’s eyes widened and his lips twitched. “Don’t ever feel obligated on my account,” he offered.

She left him to go to the bathroom to ready for bed. Just before shutting the door, Sansa removed her strapless bra and threw it behind her. She was in a particularly bold mood that night. Sansa readied for bed and came back to find both her shoes and bra already put away. Jon stood next to her closet, slowly removing his uniform. Sansa leaned against the door jam to watch contentedly. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Yes,” she answered bluntly. Sansa pictured his empty bedroom again and realized he planned another night on her couch. “We’re going to share the bed tonight,” she declared. Jon’s jaw tightened and she knew he was going to beg off. “It’s much more comfortable and we can pretend it’s a sleepover. No funny business though.” She wagged her finger at him towards the end. 

“Let me brush my teeth.” He was clad in his usual boxer briefs, dark blue this time she noted approvingly. 

As soon as Jon left, Sansa brushed her hair with the hidden brush in her nightstand and applied some of the lip gloss she kept on the dresser before climbing in bed.

“Are you cold? Come closer.” Jon pulled so she was on her side, facing him in the darkness. Sansa wasn’t but she had no intention of telling him that.

“What made you decide to join the Navy? Robb always wanted to enlist, I think because of my father. How about you?” Ned Stark was in for thirty years before retiring as a Captain. Now, her parents seemed to be enjoying their second honeymoon together. 

Jon laughed ruefully. “I was eighteen and needed to do something with my life. I wanted adventure and to see the world. So, I enlisted. Twelve years later and here I am.”

“What are you going to do when you get out?”

“After I retire? Don’t know, depends.” Sansa felt more than heard him take a deep breath. 

“Depend on what?”

He didn’t answer right away, staying quiet long enough Sansa wondered if he would answer at all. “Depends on what else I have in my life,” he whispered. She wondered if there was a wistful note in his voice or if she imagined it.

The room was pitch black, Sansa could not even see Jon’s outline. She reached out blindly, seeking his cheek but found his lips. Jon took her hand and kissed the palm before moving it lower on his stomach. 

“You can sleep here tomorrow night too,” she said.

“That tickles.” Sansa stopped fidgeting with the hair next to his belly button. She started to move her hand away but Jon grasped it, keeping it in place. “Tomorrow night sounds good. This is more comfortable than your sofa, although I’ve -”

“Slept in worse, I know.” Sansa moved to lay on her other side, facing away from him. “Good night, Jon.”

He followed her and she heard the bed springs squeak with his movements. Jon pulled the hair back from her temple. “Good night, Eowyn.” He kissed the same spot where his fingers had just touched before moving his hand lower to her hip. 

Sansa lay still, starting to drift off, but the curiosity wouldn’t quite leave her. “Jon?”

“Hmmm…” His voice was gruff.

“Did you kiss me the other night?” 

“Yes.” 

Her stomach fluttered. “Okay,” she sighed groggily. Sansa was asleep seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's suit: [ Dress Blues](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/57/cf/1b57cf9a750f6ce8682391ed9e9f1745.gif)  
> Sansa's dress: [Red Dress](https://www.jjshouse.com/Trumpet-Mermaid-Off-The-Shoulder-Sweep-Train-Chiffon-Lace-Evening-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-017094032-g94032?utm_term=94032&utm_size=06&ggsub=pl&ggntk=g&ggcid=101535629796&ggkey=&ggpos=1o6&ggdev=c&ggdevm=&ggplm=&ggtgt=&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIy-muo9XE2AIVAUsNCh3HQQToEAYYBiABEgIBDvD_BwE)


	5. Chapter 5

Jon smacked his lips together before lazily opening his eyes. The haze of early morning light was shining through the slats of her window screen which meant he should get up. Sleeping late was a bad habit, and one he didn’t usually indulge. Of course, he didn’t usually wake up with his hand on Sansa’s breast either. She was sprawled on her back, lips parted, with one hand lightly touching his shoulder.  She didn’t seem to care he was sleep-groping her too, which he felt was a nice bonus.

Her nipple was hard, he could feel the peak through the thin cotton of camisole top. Jon swallowed, his throat dry. Reluctantly, he let go of her and moved to lay on his back, mirroring her position. He dozed, partially chastising himself for not getting a single squeeze in. Then, he gave himself a lecture for wanting to before sleep claimed him once more.

He woke a second time to a bedroom lit up with late morning sunshine and Sansa already awake. She lay stretched out on her side, head resting on her palm. Her hair was smooth and shining, as it always was in the mornings. He desperately wanted to touch it.

“I should have you written up for dereliction of duty for sleeping late.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You could, sure,” he said, voice still rough from sleep, “but one look at you and I’d probably get a medal."

Sansa hummed. “Good line.”

Jon rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers before raising his arms to stretch. “It wasn’t a line.” He waited for her to say something else or to follow up on the kiss she’d asked about. After Sansa fell asleep the night before, he’d lain awake trying to come up with a decent answer. A pathetic apology and then request to do it again was his best idea so far. Truthfully, kissing Sansa was an impulsive move without any good reason, other than flat out wanting too.

She merely stared at him, expectantly. “We should get up,” she mumbled after awhile.

“I’m getting.” He didn’t move. Jon needed a couple more minutes before pulling the blankets down. His underwear wouldn’t hide a damn thing. “We’re going to see that toy maker today.”

Her face scrunched up with disappointment. “I kinda hoped you’d forget.”

“Did you really?” he asked, incredulous. “You’re off the next couple days. What else do you want to do?”

“Sleep in again tomorrow. Maybe go to dinner somewhere. Also, something you want to do. It’s only fair.”

“Something I want to do.” He bit his lip, thinking. Several ideas came to him: strip poker, some not so innocent role playing, spankings. Either of them really, he wasn’t particular. “It doesn’t matter, whatever you want to do.”

Sansa shook with silent laughter before laying back on the bed, his weight causing her to roll towards him. “Have we reached that stage of our relationship?” He wrinkled his forehead, confused. “Neither of us knowing what to do so we tell the other person to decide,” she explained.

“Oh, that. Yeah, I suppose we have.” Very coupley, Jon liked that. “Give me a few hours. I’ll come up with something.” This was the sort of thing he’d ask Theon for help with. Jon’s ideas tended towards dinner at chain restaurants followed by a movie that played at a reasonable hour. He knew neither would impress Sansa.

“Not Kansas City.”

He wasn't that pathetic. “Nothing Top Gun related, promise.”

She sat up abruptly, facing him with her legs crossed. “I feel very comfortable with you.”

Jon didn’t know how to answer. Sansa had still had not brought up the kiss either. “I feel the same way.” Her lips quirked up before falling, leaving him with the sense she was testing him for something. Or maybe giving permission. He pushed himself up, his back against the headboard and chest bare to the waist. Jon deliberated, wondering if she’d prefer if he pulled her into his lap or actually declaring his intention first.

Sansa chewed her lower lip before suddenly announcing, “I’m going to take a shower.” She moved quickly, practically leaping from the bed. “Will you check my work email?”

“Sure, no problem,” he said to an empty room, not understanding what happened. He’d almost worked up the courage to kiss her again.

Jon left the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts before moving his ruck to her room. If Sansa expected them to start sharing a bed, he was going to officially settle in rather than pack up all the time. He put his dobb kit on her dresser too, emptying out half the contents. He also considered taking over a drawer before deciding that was a bit much without at least telling Sansa first.

Next was the coffee and finally her laptop. Sansa had decided he’d take over checking her email and front door in the mornings. There had been a message yesterday from who she’d taken to calling the false knight saying he missed her. He wondered what the asshole would bring next.

“Well, fuck,” Jon growled. The latest email confirmed one suspicion, Sansa’s stalker was someone she worked with. He didn’t expect to hear from Sam until the next day either although that was a crapshoot more than anything. He went through the camera log, but it proved fruitless. The latest batch of flowers would be on her car, waiting.

“He sent something, didn’t he? I can tell by your expression.” She’d dressed but her hair was still damp. She didn’t seem upset, more resigned than anything.

He tilted his head, indicating the screen. “Come see, I want to know your thoughts.”

She read it silently. “He was there last night,” she said, before continuing on, “and he saw us together. ‘You were alone with him in the store room for a long time. Did he kiss you? I don’t like being cheated on, Sansa.’ We were in the store room both days, he could have been talking about either of them.”

Jon thought he knew her answer but asked anyways. It wasn’t solely his decision to make. “Do you want to change what we’re doing?”

Sansa gaped. “If anything, this makes me more determined. I don’t do what a false knight tells me to to do.” She grasped his arm, pulling him forward out of his seat. “You know what should do? We should piss him off.”

It was his turn to be taken aback. “Well, I’m not sure if pissing him off is quite the way to go about it. My presence is noticed though and apparently he’s not a fan.” He turned in his chair fully to face her before slumping back and spreading his legs. “Still, he’s giving away information, enough so we can dismiss anyone in your personal life or clients. We know where he’s seen you. I bet we can find a way to get him to offer up more.”

Her eyes lit up. “How?”

“I don’t know. Probably more of the same.”

Her shoulders fell. “Oh.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

Her face twisted up with worry. “Please don’t feel bad, that’s not what I meant. Not what I meant at all.”

Jon remembered who he was speaking with. Sansa had probably already created a story in her head, of the two of them catching the bad guy together. In her version, there’d be songs and talking animals too. “You don’t need to apologize, I was being sarcastic. I’ll think up something for you,” he reassured. A public makeout session, perhaps. “Maybe even come up with theme music.”

“I’d be insulted if I wasn’t intrigued.”

He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be ready in twenty minutes. Your coffee is ready too.”

A short while later, they were headed towards Balboa Park. Sansa was in the passenger seat, contentedly staring out the window. He’d noticed that before, she’d study the passing scenery wherever they went.

“After this, you want to go see where I work?”

She perked up, pulled out of her daydream. “Visit your secret lair? I would love that,” she said sincerely.

He snorted at the ‘secret lair’. Sansa had made a few other jokes about his job before. His favorite so far was after she’d learned he had once gone six weeks without bathing. She’d suggested that BUD/s training should include a course on how to live with yourself when you stink really bad. Jon had pointed out he never noticed when it was everyone on the teams. He’d thought she was going to faint after that particular revelation. “If you don’t mind, I was hoping to use the North Island pool afterwards too, it’s hardly ever busy.”

“You want to swim? Like laps in the pool, back and forth.”

“That’s generally how it’s done, yes,” he said, puzzled.

“Do SEALs swim naked?” she asked innocently, her eyes big and round.

“Ah, ok. This is about my ass again, isn’t it?” His tattoo distraction still intrigued her, she’d brought it up a few times now. “Well, I don’t usually swim naked in public pools. If you really want to see, we could trade, have a round of ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’.”

“But I don’t have a tattoo.” She sounded crestfallen.

“Offer up something else then.” He glanced at her, she pointedly looked away. He enjoyed this, probably more than he should. “I’m flexible, you can take some time to think about it.”

“Har har.”

Jon thought he heard a mumbled “Let me think about it.” but didn’t press further. Instead, he grabbed her closest hand and lightly squeezed.

A short while later found them at a local arts festival, filled with sellers of baby bibs and handmade soap.

“Oh, look. Cotton candy! Let’s get some.” She strayed from his side, the purpose of their visit already forgotten.

Jon grabbed her, steering Sansa back into the crowd. “After we pay Smith’s Toys a visit. What kind of name is that?”

“Artists are good at their crafts, not names,” she said defensively.

He recalled the shyness Sansa displayed when offering to knit him something. “Yes, you are.” Jon embraced her as they walked along.

“You do the talking, I’m not great at interrogating perps.”

He chuckled at her sincerity. “He’s not a suspect and this isn’t Law and Order.” Still, Jon did as asked. Mr. Smith was an older man, with graying hair, and overly chatty in Jon’s opinion. After a long discussion on the weather, he finally learned Sansa’s stalker was average looking and probably had brown hair. “It’s more than we had before.” It eliminated both of the Lannisters, they were blondes. He guessed Sandor Clegane was out too, he’d be remembered. Petyr Baelish matched the description pretty well though.

“Come on.” Sansa yanked his hand, leading them towards the cotton candy maker. “What flavors do you like?”

“Doesn’t matter.” They were equally awful. “I think you have the biggest sweet tooth of anyone I know.”

“Here, eat some.” Sansa started to feed him pieces of lemon flavored cotton candy. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Jon struggled with how to respond, he didn’t want to lie but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. “I’m enjoying sharing it with you.” He got another piece shoved in his mouth as a reward which he somehow managed to swallow before grinning.

“Sansa.”

“Willas,” she exclaimed. “It’s good to see you,” Sansa started to move forward but Jon held her back.

“You here alone?” he asked suspiciously. Willas Tyrell had brown hair and made two appearances at Sansa’s event yesterday to deliver flowers. Jon did not forget his attempts to ask Sansa out either, he’d quickly put a stop to that. The man probably thought to seduce her with his badly written poetry and ill-fitting leather pants.

“No...uhh...I’m here with my sister.” Jon wasn’t sure if he believed it..

“Hey, where did you go?” A woman joined them, looking to be close to Sansa’s age with hair the same shade as Willas Tyrell.

The four of them stood there awkwardly before Jon decided to end it. “We need to go. Nice seeing you again.” He clasped Sansa’s hand and pulled her away.

“You’re not a Willas Tyrell fan, are you?”

Jon’s lips twisted with distaste. “He’s a seducer of women. I’ve seen-”

“The type before?” Sansa was teasing him.

“He also happens to have the correct hair color and works with you,” he said defensively, feeling relieved to have a decent excuse this time.

“Oh, well, good point.” Sansa fed him more of her dreaded cotton candy. “You want some more?”

Jon smiled, trying to make it genuine. “I would love some,” he said, telling himself he’d eat the whole damn thing if it made her happy.

Later, they stood in the outer lobby of his offices. “Welcome to the Naval Special Warfare Center.”

Sansa twirled slowly, studying the avocado green floor and chairs made with the finest in dull blue pleather. “It’s not what I expected.”

“Standard military issue,” he said drily. “Our lair is down in the basement. I’d take you but it requires a strip search and security clearance.”

She stared at him, askance, before laughing. “I’ll pass.” That was disappointing. “What’s this?” Sansa left his side to study the collection of photos on one wall. “That’s you. And Theon.”

“Training exercise from a couple years ago.”

“And this one? I can see Robb in the corner and all of you are dressed up. The Richard Gere special.”

Jon snorted, somehow she managed to link even the most mundane of events to a story or romantic movie. “Well, that isn’t a factory, it’s the Officer’s Club, and those are actually called Service Dress Whites. That’s the Hail and Farewell last year when Commander Mormont joined us.” He smiled fondly, Jon had come to greatly respect and admire the man. “Also, I carried you out of a hotel only last night.”

“But I didn’t get to wear your hat while everyone cheered me on.”

“Cap,” he corrected, “and I’ll endeavor to do better in the future. Make sure there’s a crowd of onlookers first.” Jon didn’t get to pick her up for a kiss first either but he could now, she was close enough and they were alone. “Sansa….I-”

“Jon, it’s been awhile.”

“Dickon, it has.” Never had he been so disappointed to see someone. Dickon Tarly was a fellow member of Team Sixteen but he looked like an Adonis and Jon had witnessed a ridiculous number of women swoon over him. He gritted his teeth before saying, “Sansa, this is Dickon Tarly. She’s Robb’s sister.”

His eyes brightened with recognition. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Good to finally see you in person.” They shook hands and Jon shook his head, not quite believing what just transpired. “Nice to meet you, Sansa.”

They said goodbyes and Dickon left through one of the doors. “Will you wait here a second?” Jon didn’t wait for Sansa to answer before chasing after his team mate. “What was that?!?!” He flung his hands out in front of him for emphasis.

Dickon turned to face him. “What was what?” he asked, confused.

“You flirting with her like that,” Jon accused. He narrowed his eyes, refusing to believe the man was actually trying to pretend innocence. “You know Robb would kick your ass if he heard about it.”

His teammate drew his brows together and pursed his lips. “You mean when I said it was nice to meet her before telling you both goodbye? That’s...genuinely insulting.” Tarly ran his fingers through his overly perfect hair. “If it helps, she may have spoken to me but I promise, Sansa was staring at you the entire time.” Jon blinked. “Also, if I were you, I’d risk the ass kicking.”

“Well, shit.”

“Yeah.” Dickon made finger guns at him before turning away. Jon hated finger guns.

He stood there, trying to decide what to do next, before pulling out his phone. This update would be a short one. _Remember what I said about having four days to respond? No need. I asked Theon for advice so the only question left is how often he says the word fuck. I’m taking her out on a couple dates and then Operation Jon and Sansa Bang begins. Consider yourself warned. - Sansa’s future boy toy Jon. p.s. Dickon made a really offensive pass at your little sister. You should kick his ass._

Jon stuffed his phone back in his pocket before returning to Sansa. “You ready to go?”

*****

He was right about North Island’s pool, there were only a few others swimming laps with Jon. Sansa lounged on one of the deck chairs, enjoying both the warm sun and the view in front of her. He didn’t stop, going from one stroke to another. She couldn’t decide which part was her favorite, the muscles along his chest during the backstroke or his shoulders for the butterfly. The way his light blue swim trunks molded to his body made for a nice bonus, too.

She looked away, reading the conversation between her and Jeyne once more.

_Jeyne: You could just ask him._

_Sansa: What if I read him wrong? Then I’m stuck with him knowing._

_Jeyne: You didn’t and you won’t. Repeat after me. “Tell me if I’m wrong but I think…”_

She scrolled down. Sansa was not going to follow Jeyne’s advice on how to ask for a hookup. That was not her way.

_Sansa: Give me a less obvious method!!!1!1_

_Jeyne: You could flirt outrageously and drive him nuts. I normally go for the more direct route though. It means getting off a whole lot sooner. Also, you promised to ask!!!_

_Sansa: ‘Hey Jon, is your friend Theon available?’ Yeah, I know. Just like fifth grade._

_Jeyne: Nah. No notes that say check this box if you like her._

“You ready to go?”

Sansa wanted to know how he always managed to appear shirtless and dripping wet in front of her. It really wasn’t very fair. “Go where?”

Jon laughed as he started wiping himself down. “Home, remember? We’re getting dressed to go out.”

“I remember.” Well, she did now. “Hey, is Theon seeing anyone that you know of?” He sat in the chair across from her. Jon’s jaw tightened before he sharply asked why. “It looks like Jeyne has a bit of a crush.”

His face relaxed and an amused grin appeared. “Not that I know of. He’s not a long term kind of guy though.” Sansa wondered if that was a hint that Jon was or if she read too much into it.

“Perfect for each other. Hold on.” She dashed a final message off before standing up. “Where are we going tonight?”

“The mall.”

She stopped moving “What?”

“I’m kidding. Let’s go.”

At home, Sansa stared at her closet, bursting with clothes, but still containing nothing for her to wear. She flicked from one dress to the other, wondering if she’d need to sneak out the window to borrow something from Jeyne. Finally, she settled on a dark green swing dress. It also happened to be sleeveless and covered less than half her thighs. Sansa decided it would do perfectly.

“You about….well, shit.” He stood in the bedroom doorway, mouth hanging open.

“That’s what you said last night.” She smirked, it felt good to actually fluster him.

“Yeah, I meant it then too.”

“Thank you.”

You’re welcome.” Jon shook his head, as if pulling himself from a trance. “I came to tell you the rules tonight.”

Sansa laughed, he made her think of her father with that statement. “Do I have to drop and give you twenty? Order my food expeditiously? Look both ways before crossing the street?”

“Ok, I deserve that,” he said sheepishly. “I wanted to say that tonight isn’t about work or the false knight. I’m taking you out because I want to.”

Sansa hoped he meant a date but she didn’t ask. That way, the answer could be whatever she wanted it to be. “I would love that.”

Several times on their drive down I5, she was tempted to ask where they were going. Still, once they approached the Marina District, she knew. “I love it down here.” It was a small village by the harbor, it was the walk ways she loved most of all.

Jon hummed. “I thought you might.”

Their dinner was at one of the finer restaurants and she enjoyed every moment of it. However, it was where he took her after that made Sansa giddy. “The carousel. I used to love these when I was a little girl.” The one here was beautiful, each animal hand carved and individually painted.

His lips drew up into a smile, bemused. “I’m not surprised. Come on.” They quickly went through the line before it was their turn. “Which one do you want?”

Sansa studied them all before noticing a pink horse with a purple saddle. “That one,” she said excitedly.

“I should have known.” He helped her onto the horse and she almost told him it wasn’t necessary before changing her mind. “Your skirt is riding up. I didn’t think about that.”

Sansa glanced down where his hand rested lightly on her thigh. Jon was correct, her entire leg was bare. “I don’t care. We’re on a carousel.”

Jon stared at where his hand touched her thigh before his eyes moved upwards to meet her own. “I’m good if you are.” Gooseflesh spread over her body.

He left to climb aboard his own horse and Sansa could still feel the warmth on her leg where he touched her. They ended up taking three turns on the ride, moving to a different horse each time. Every round, his hand lingered on her back or waist a tad bit longer than necessary and she loved it. Sansa thought she caught him staring at her a few times too and she loved that almost as much as his touches.

After, they picked up a pair of cupcakes from a bakery they passed while strolling next to the harbor. They were the only two people around, there was little foot traffic to be found on a Sunday night.

“Is it sweets you love or the lemon?” Jon chose strawberries and cream which made no sense to her, a person could get strawberries whenever they wanted.

“Both. Here, try some of the frosting.” Sansa swiped a small portion with her finger, curious if he would actually lick it off her. The feel of his soft, warm tongue answered the question. She wanted to moan _Please sir, can I have another lick?_ but couldn’t quite bring herself to ask. “It’s good, isn’t it?” Timid and proper, like she always tended to be.

“Best I’ve ever had,” he said throatily. Jon put his arm around her waist to bring her closer. “Let’s walk a little further.”

Sansa leaned into him, enjoying the night air and breeze coming off the water. Her heels clicked against the cement walkway with every leisurely step they took. Her thoughts wandered back to that morning when they’d first woken. She’d let herself think Jon was about to kiss her, only he hadn’t. Instead, he’d stared at her as his expression grew increasingly tense. Sansa still didn’t understand where she went wrong.

“Did you get your wish to find adventure? After enlisting, I mean.” She was genuinely curious. She knew Robb’s story behind it all.

Jon’s brows lifted, surprised by her sudden question. ‘You ever been to Great Lakes in the winter? I froze my balls off.” He laughed huskily, maybe thinking of some long ago memory. “I met Theon there and we got so excited the first time we were allowed to leave the damn base. It turns out having no car, no money, and still being eighteen didn’t make for any great adventures. We ate pizza until we were sick and rode the L. One of the best nights of my life.”

“I went to Robb’s graduation. That was in the spring though.” The whole family did. Her mother cried through it all while her father sat, stiff-necked and proud.

“My mother went to mine.” He smiled sadly. “That was the hardest part; not being able to talk with her whenever I wanted. I felt guilty.”

Not for the first time, Sansa found herself wanting to meet Lyanna Stark. “You’re an officer and a gentleman, Jon Snow.”

He snorted. “Are we back to that movie again?” She couldn’t help it, the ending made her cry every time.

“I was being sincere. Take the compliment.” Sansa turned to face him, leaning on her side against the railing.

“Compliment taken.” Jon picked up a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. “I want us to go out again tomorrow night.”

“I want too as well.”

He studiously looked at her hair, Sansa thought he was avoiding her eyes. “In case my meaning isn’t clear, I meant as a date. Not as friends.”

Her heart thumped. She half expected fireworks to appear above the water as they kissed for the first time. “Oh,” she gasped. Sansa wanted to kick herself. “I want too even more now.”

Jon released the lock he’d been playing with, watching as it fell to her shoulder. “Good. I’d tell you what time I’m picking you up, but there isn’t much point, is there?” A smile flickered across his face. He was nervous, too. She’d never seen him nervous before.

“No there isn’t.” He wouldn’t leave and she didn’t want him to. “You could pretend.”

His lips drew up in a half smile. “I’ll do that.”

Sansa’s lips parted, she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She hoped so; the harbor, lit by the soft glow of a nearby street lamp, would make for a perfect first kiss.

“Let’s go home. This place will be closing soon.” Jon kissed her temple before drawing her into his side.

She couldn’t decide if she was thrilled or disappointed. It wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the details in this fic are based upon my memory so things may have changed over the years. Balboa Park used to have art festivals all the time, no idea if it still does. My description of Jon's office was accurate once upon a time. The North Island (part of the navy base on Coronado) swimming pool used to be empty a lot too, I don't know if it's still the same either.
> 
> Kansas City bar and grill is the bar in Top Gun where they sing Great Balls of Fire over the piano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss. First date. Maybe a kiss or two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot progression in this chapter, it's solely about their relationship. I hope that's ok?

They were a scene of domestic bliss, or at least that’s what they would look like to other people. Maybe it was even true. She sat in one corner of the sofa with her legs curled up and knitting needles in hand. Jon rested on the other side, legs stretched and feet resting in her lap. It was exactly the sort of way she liked to spend lazy mornings at home.

“Another one just came. You want to read it?” Jon’s expression was solemn as he studied the long string of emails sent to her while they’d slept.

“Why? It’s probably exactly the same as the thousand or so that came before.” She refused to give her unknown stalker even that small piece of time.

“Not a thousand of them, no. One percent of that, slightly more.” He glanced up from the laptop screen to peer at her. She started to do the math in her head, it’d seemed like a thousand. “It’s twelve, to be exact.”

She shrugged. “I was close.”

“No, you weren’t,” he teased.

“Yes, I was. Consider this: a thousand is closer to twelve than it is a million. It’s statistically significant.”

He stared at her, trying to decide whether to challenge her reasoning. He ended up snorting a laugh through his nose. “I’ve been proven wrong.” Jon shoved the laptop screen down so it closed with a sharp click. “I got a message from my friend Sam. He’s working on our stuff today so we can expect something tomorrow.”

The mysterious friend, double O Sam. “Good.”

“You really don’t want to read them?” Jon scratched at his beard, obviously perplexed at her lack of interest.

Sansa dropped the metallic circs she’d been using into the knitting basket on the floor. “I really don’t.” She sighed, not sure how to explain. It’d probably make her sound silly. Or childish. “I used to love the idea of a secret admirer. It seemed romantic, mysterious notes appearing with little presents. Maybe a box of chocolates too. Eventually, he’d reveal himself and it would be the very guy I had a crush on. Well, now I have one, and it’s the exact opposite of romantic.”

Jon silently gazed back at her, frowning slightly. “He took that from you too. I get it.” His eyes flicked away to stare at the laptop before meeting hers once more. “How about this? After my run and house visit, we start our date. No more talk about him again today, I promise.”

Her toes curled. “I love it.”

Jon stood before helping her up. “Good. So where are you taking me tonight, Stark? Expectations are high.”

“The mall,” she answered, remembering his comment the previous day. Jon laughed.

Later, Sansa sat on the bleachers, content to watch Jon run laps. He insisted on running or swimming most every day. She did not mind at all. Sansa snuck another picture of Jon with his back turned and sent it to Jeyne.

_Sansa: Official date tonight._

_Jenyne: Did you take my advice?_

She hadn’t. Sansa’s style was more subtle, a blend of doing nothing and worrying. They went back and forth until her friend begged off, needing to go back to her job. She set the phone down and looked up, expecting to find Jon still running away. He wasn’t.

Sansa did not recognize the red-haired woman he was speaking with rather animatedly. She was athletic, with muscular legs, and from a distance, seemed quite pretty. Sansa did her best to act unconcerned until the mysterious woman touched Jon’s arm for a second time. She picked up her phone.

_Sansa: Code Red. I need to talk to you NOW!_

She didn’t bother waiting for a response, calling her up instead. Jon was still in the middle of his conversation. “I’m panicking,” she blurted out after Jeyne’s greeting.

“Okay, why?” She quickly explained. “Did you see him touch her or is she touching him?”

Sansa hadn’t looked away, she couldn’t. “If he’s touched her then I haven’t noticed. You think I’m overreacting?”

“You’ve never overreacted to anything in your life.”

“That’s not funny. So you do think I’m overreacting?”

“Sansa, listen to me. We’ve been best friends our whole lives and I know you better than anyone. Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“That guy has refused to leave your side since the first day. He’s insisted the two of you spend every minute together. He asked you, not mysterious red-headed muscular legs girl, to go on a date with him. “

“But he didn’t kiss me. It was the perfect first kiss spot and he didn’t do it.”

“Oh, my god.” Jeyne started laughing over the phone.

“Stop laughing.” Sansa waited for her friend to shut up. Jon’s conversation was over. He waved up to her and went back to his running. The red-haired woman was gone. “Are you done now?”

“Okay, let me put it this way. You remember when you had that ten o’clock curfew and you insisted on being home at 9:59 just in case? I think you managed to find the one guy in all the universe that is the exact same way. Mrs. Proper, meet Mr. Proper. No second base tonight, not on a first date. You want a kiss? I’d suggest jumping him or waiting until your date tonight. If it was me, I’d go with jumping.”

They finished their conversation and Sansa hung up, thinking over Jeyne’s advice. She could do it, she could jump him. As soon as she figured out how.

“You ready to go?”

Sansa was. They spoke little on the short drive back to his house, her talk with Jeyne occupying her thoughts. She needed to speak with Jeyne again. Or Theon, he’d give her the needed shove. Unfortunately, Theon wasn’t available and she had no idea when he would be. So, Sansa let herself stew over the mysterious woman who thought it was appropriate to touch Jon. Twice. In public.

It was the same at his house for awhile. Sansa wandered through the rooms while Jon checked his mail and did a few other tasks. Her brother’s bedroom was empty, as expected. His bed was neatly made and every item on the dresser organized neatly. She’d helped decorate it for him, sticking pictures of their family on the wall and night table.

“There you are.” Jon appeared behind her, blocking the doorway.

“I got nosy.” Not really, Sansa needed time to muster up some courage.

“Come on and keep me company while I pack up a few things.”

She followed Jon back to his room and sat down on the bed. He opened one dresser drawer after another, clearly looking for something. “Are you packing for a trip?”

Jon stopped his search, closing one of the drawers. “Not exactly, no,” he said carefully. “I’m moving in.”

She did not like that. “Moving where?”

He grimaced nervously. Sansa liked that even less. “With you, sort of. I meant to say something earlier.”

She liked this very much. Sansa resisted the urge to jump up and down before calling Jeyne. “And you wanted some of your stuff with you.” She beamed at him, hoping she wasn’t reading too much into the idea. “I could help.”

“Not necessary.” He opened another drawer but seemed to be moving stuff around rather than pulling clothes out. “Talk to me.”

Her stomach twisted with dread. “I saw you talking with someone at the tracks today,” she said casually, desperately hoping the tension she felt did not come through in her voice.

“Ygritte. First time we’d seen each other in...a year at least, I think.”

“She’s very pretty.”

“She is.”

“She has red hair too.”

Jon slammed the drawer shut and turned to face her, alert. “She does,” he said slowly, warily. “We dated for awhile. For a very short while.”

“Are redheads your type?” The muscles in her back hurt. Sansa tried to make them relax but couldn’t.

“My type? The woman I dated before her was a blond and the one before that was a brunette...and I can see I’m making this worse.” Jon began to fiddle with his hair, combing and pulling at. If her stomach wasn’t aching, Sansa would be giggling over how adorable it made him look. “Ygritte is fun to be around but she’s also exhausting. She’s someone that will pack up and move on a whim. The idea of anything more than a month to month lease terrifies her. Do you see what I’m saying?”

“Possibly. Keep talking.”

“Alright. You want to know my type?” Sansa nodded her head vigorously, she really did want to know. “My type enjoys lazy mornings at home and doesn’t mind when I stick my feet in her lap. She becomes shy when offering to make me something. She gets excited when I suggest going to the zoo.”

Sansa chewed on her lip, half-smiling. “It’s a great zoo.”

“World famous. My type also makes silent promises to take care of me. Didn’t think I picked up on that, did you? I also find myself continually surprised by how much I want to be with her. Redheads?” Jon shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “I’m really into Sansa Starks though.”

Sansa blinked, telling herself not to cry. “I’m really into Jon Snows,”she croaked.

“Good.”

“I have another question.”

“Ask.”

“Last night, why didn't you kiss me?” It was easy to ask him now, Sansa wondered why she hadn’t done it before. Jon’s eyes went big and his jaw tightened up, she was making him uncomfortable. Sansa pushed on, feeling a desperate need to explain, “It was the perfect place for a first kiss. We were next to the water and I could hear it lap against the boardwalk. The lamp overhead gave us a pretty overhead light. I thought you were going to but you changed your mind. Am I wrong?”

He took a small step forward until he almost leaned over the bed to place a hand on her calf, gripping it lightly.  “No, you got that right. I’m mucking this up, aren’t I?” Jon pulled away to pat  at the pockets of his shorts, obviously looking for something. “I’ll be right back.”

“You want to make a call?” she asked when he returned with his phone in hand.

“I want to show you something I sent Theon a couple nights ago.” Jon slid his thumb across the screen and smiled happily. “Oh, he responded….oh, shit. Shit. Shit.” He stared past her shoulder, frowning sharply.

“What’s wrong?” A sick feeling fell over her as she tried to guess his horrible news. “Your leave is cancelled and you have to leave? He found you and he’s coming after us? Do we have to go on the lam?” Nothing. “Jon!”

Whatever it was, Jon seemed to dismiss it. Focus returned to his eyes and he smiled at her, accentuating the creases in his brow. “No, neither of those. Sorry, Stark but you’re stuck with me for the full thirty days. It’s work related, nothing big. Make room for me.” Sansa scooted over so they sat facing the other. “Okay, remember, I’m Jon. I’m not Theon.”

“I’ve met him. Believe me, it’s impossible to mistake one for the other,” Sansa said with mock seriousness.

He handed his phone over, indicating the screen. “You can read his reply if you want.” Jon banged on his chest. “Dont forget. I’m not Theon.”

She gasped. “You wrote this?”

_I’m falling for Sansa Stark and I don’t know what to do. She’s got a stalker and I promised to help. It’s not right to take advantage but I want to kiss her. I want to do more than kiss her. I want to tell her how I feel. I want a relationship. The plan was to wait until this stalker business was resolved before asking her out but that isn’t going to happen. Tell me I’m not taking advantage. Tell me I’m right for wanting to do this proper._

Jon stared down at the comforter they rested on. His face was bright red. “I’m a lot more interested in doing this right than I am in rushing things.”

Jeyne guessed correctly, Mr. and Mrs Proper indeed. “You are doing everything right. Will you read Theon’s response to me?”

Jon took the phone back. He glanced at the screen, shaking his head. “Jeyne really wants this guy?”

“They fit, believe me.”

“You ready?” She was. Sansa prepared, wondering how filthy this would be. “Okay, final reminder. Not my words. ‘What the fuck? What kind of wimpy shit did you just make me read? If you want to fucking kiss her, fucking kiss her. If  the pair of you want to do the horizontal hokey-pokey then do the horizontal fucking hokey-pokey. You’re a pair of grown fucking adults. Now go find your dick, wherever the fuck you left it, and get on with it. Fuck me.’”

Sansa covered her mouth but it didn’t work. She burst out laughing.

Jon scratched at his beard, still not quite comfortable. “In his defense, underneath all that beats the heart of a true romantic. Did I answer all your questions?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He tossed his phone. She watched as it sailed across his room, landing on the floor. Jon didn’t seem to care. “I’m going to take Theon’s advice now. I should have done this earlier.”

“Are we kissing?”

“Not yet.” His gray eyes stared into her blue ones and smiled. Sansa would not have believed a single smile could say so much. Then all thought fled as Jon dove at her. She thrilled at the first heady rush of his touch, of the way his lips pressed against her bottom lip before sliding up, turning the kiss deeper.

He pulled away to whisper, “We are now,” against her mouth, so close every word sent ripples of excitement through her. Jon got on his knees, pressing one hand against her waist to push her back against the bed. Sansa encircled his neck, wanting to bring him even closer, as he blanketed her body.

Jon tilted his head slightly and she felt his tongue against her lips. Sansa responded, opening to let him in, wanting Jon to taste her. Warm and soft, she thought, and perfect. His lips grew even more firm and she heard a low growl in the back of his throat. One hand slid down his back, moving across the planes of hard muscle.

Finally, they broke away, both of them out of breath and foreheads touching.

“Damn. I’m going to kick my ass later for putting that off.”

Sansa cupped his cheeks to pull herself up, wanting to press a brief kiss to his lips. Somehow, she managed to do so through her silly grin. “We should do it again.”

“We’re going to do it alot,” he promised. Jon leaned down to kiss her once more and Sansa forgot everything but the warmth where his chest pressed against hers and the loving gaze of his eyes meeting hers.

*****

Jon buttoned up his white shirt the rest of the way and stepped outside. He still had a few minutes until it was time to knock on the door. They were technically living together but he still meant to pick her up for a date.

He checked his phone, as he had almost every minute for the past few hours. There was still no response from Robb and he couldn’t figure out why. Theon responded, so they had some sort of connectivity. The fear he felt upon realizing what he’d done was worse than anything he’d experienced during BUD/S. He’d scared Sansa too and then lied about it. Jon felt guilty, but not so guilty that he was prepared to explain the long string of messages he’d been almost sending her brother. It was bad enough that Robb knew he’d called himself her boy toy. Now, all that was left to him was to ignore it and hope it all went away, lost to the internet somehow.

It was five, he knocked on the door. She opened immediately which didn’t particularly surprise him.

“Well, shit,” he burst out. Jon didn’t know how she kept managing to do this. Her dress was light blue, with a multi colored pattern on it, the skirt reaching almost to her ankles. It was strapless, backless, and with a plunging halter top that made him want to rip the damn thing off.

She rubbed her lips together, smiling at the same time. Somehow, her eyes shone even brighter than he remembered. “You keep saying that.”

“I keep meaning it. You’re so beautiful.” He’d noticed her closet, it was stuffed with dresses that seemed designed for the sole purpose of making his dick hard. Jon glanced down at his own outfit, a white shirt and matching gray jacket and trousers. He was running out of nicer clothes, his wardrobe tended more towards board shorts and Ron Jons. “I have something for you.”

She noticed the hand hiding behind his back and her expression immediately went stricken. “What?”

“Not flowers.” He wasn’t that stupid. Sansa grabbed the lemons he carried, beaming at him and squealing. “I thought you’d like these instead.” Jon had stolen them out of the kitchen while she was still getting ready. She had the most specific sweet tooth of anyone he’d ever met.

Sansa pulled him into the house, setting them right back into the kitchen where they’d been only a few minutes before. “I’m going to make you lemon blueberry muffins for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“That would be amazing.”Jon started salivating at the idea. He’d not had anyone care for him like Sansa did since he still lived at home with his mother. “You ready?”

“Where are we going?”

She’d wanted something casual where they could talk. Jon hoped this idea sounded better than it did in his head. He’d already taken her to one of the two fancy restaurants he knew. “Miniature golf.”

He’d guessed well. Sansa started pushing at his back, trying to shove him out the door. Jon let her, it was their first date after all. “My brother used to take me when we were kids. Get ready Snow, you’re going to lose.”

Jon would lose a dozen games of mini golf if it made her smile for him the way she did when he handed over the lemons.

“Pink or purple?” He held out two golf balls, letting her choose between them.

Sansa studied them both, starting to grab for the pink before pulling away. “I can’t decide.”

“Pink is my favorite color.”

“Well, I’d hate to deny you.” Sansa took the purple one and he took her hand.

Jon waited until they stood at the first hole before announcing, “Here are the rules.”

She snorted. “Didn’t you already try to tell me the rules last night?”

“Yes, but these are better. You have to listen.” Jon waited patiently. “Okay, now that we’re done laughing at me, the rules. Whoever gets the lower score on any particular hole gets to kiss the other person.”

Sansa raised a brow and drew her head back. “These are very suspicious rules. In fact, I think they’re made up.”

“I didn’t make the rules.” He held out his arms with exaggerated innocence. “I am a stickler for following them though.” Jon liked this plan. He’d stupidly held back kissing her and he intended to make up for it. Jon fully planned for their lips to be bruised and swollen before the night was done too. “Should we practice first?”

She rubbed her chin, pretending to consider the idea. “In public?”

“Let everyone look. They’re only jealous.” Besides, she was his. Jon didn’t really care who saw them. They’d be jealous of him and he rather liked that idea. He gripped her waist to pull her against him. “Do you know how many times I plan to kiss you tonight?” Jon didn’t bother waiting for an answer. His tongue licked across her lips and her mouth opened for him. Sansa whimpered which only encouraged him. Jon explored her mouth, enjoying the lingering traces of lemonade she’d drank earlier. “You feel good,” he told her, pulling away.

Sansa said nothing, merely gaping at him.

They played several holes and Sansa had not exaggerated. “You’re good.”

“I know. Robb taught me.” She won the next hole. Sansa waggled her brows before nipping at his lower lip and kissing him. “I won again. I’m starting to think I have the best big brother in the world.”

The best big brother who would probably rip the golf club out of Jon’s hand and shove it up his ass. He could already hear the taunts of boy toy from Theon while Robb did it too. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. “I’ll thank him later. Ready to keep going?”

They did two more holes, a miniature castle and windmill before coming to a dragon which he struggled with. Sansa won, two below par. Jon stared in shock.

“I hate dragons,” she explained.

“Can’t blame you. The only thing they do is burn people alive.”

It was her turn to stare. “Exactly. The maidens always need rescuing from dragons. You never see dragons doing the rescuing.” Jon got the impression her feelings towards him grew from that one statement. “Also, you owe me another kiss.” She cupped his cheeks this time, kissing him close to the dragon’s head.

His dick was getting hard again. “I’m going to let you in on a spoiler.”

“What’s that?”

He grabbed her hand, so they slowly walked together on the little path. “I fully intend to lose for the rest of the night. Badly.”

Later, as Sansa disappeared to use the restroom, Jon pulled out his phone one last time. Still nothing from Robb. He didn’t care. _I’m not sure why you didn’t respond but no need. I’m officially her boy toy. I’ll wear pink hot pants if she wants me too. Also, I practically moved in today so we’re a couple now. Did you know there are no condoms in our house? I thought about looking in Theon’s room but was too afraid of what I might find. Your sister says hi! - Jon. p.s. If you’re angry, blame Theon. You should see what he sent me._ Jon read the message through and pressed send before he could change his mind. He couldn’t take the waiting any more, at least now Robb knew.

After dinner, they strolled along the boardwalk of Mission Beach. Sansa wore his jacket, which he’d offered after she complained of the nighttime ocean breeze. He’d told her the truth earlier when she’d confronted him over Ygritte. He was falling hard. “You know what?”

“Tell me.”

Jon pulled her out of the thin flow of human traffic, to lean against the cement fencing that separated the boardwalk from the beach. “This isn’t our first kiss.” He quickly did the math in his head. “It’s closer to our twentieth. But, we have the nighttime ocean sounds and one of the lamps above us.”

“Well, that’s good because it’s alway been a fantasy to have my twenty first kiss just like this.”

“What a coincidence, because that’s my fantasy too.” He kissed her again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jon grabbed Sansa’s ankle, stopping the slow graze up his inner thigh. She stared back at him, with big eyes and an innocent grin, and continued talking on the phone. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table while she chatted away on a series of work calls. He tuned it out, going back to the video image displayed on the laptop in front of him.

The stalker finally left a gift on her front door but there wasn’t much to see. It was a man’s build and gait but the face and body were hidden behind a hoodie and too big clothes. Jon cupped his neck, rubbing at his beard with frustration. He wasn’t going to get much better with a Home Depot security camera.

“I’m getting another camera,” he said as soon as she hung up. “Two cameras.”

The ringing phone cut off Sansa’s potential response. They could both guess who it was. As he expected, she glanced at the caller ID and sent it straight to voicemail. “It’s like he’s on a schedule.”

“Maybe he is.” Jon shut down the video, there wasn’t anything else to get out of it. “You ready for Sam’s update?” 

“Sam the Super Secret Spy. Give it to me.” Sansa flattened her lips and stuck out her tongue, teasing him.

He felt a trickle of guilt welling up. Sansa didn’t push but there wasn’t any particular reason to keep Sam a secret either. It was respect for his friend more than anything. “He works for the FBI behind a desk. He assisted our team with something a couple years back and the two of us kept in touch.”

“And you want to respect his privacy, especially since he did us a favor.” Sansa glanced at the table, giving the barest nod of her head. “Thank you for trusting me. Unfortunately for you, I’m a double agent.” She stuck her tongue out again, winking. 

Jon felt the urge to bite it. Then, he’d bend her over the table and bite something else. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Sadly, no tongues. No arrests, prison time, or restraining orders either.” Jon skimmed through the rest of Sams’s message. “Oh, this is interesting. In the divorce proceedings, one of your landlord’s complaints is that her husband failed to satisfy her sexual needs.” 

“Lysa Arryn? Oh my god.” Sansa covered her mouth, not quite able to stifle a grin. “What else?”

“You ready for this?” Jon blinked and read it again. “Shit. I wonder if this is real.” Sansa impatiently nudged his thigh. “The Lannisters sued Baratheon Publishing.”

She frowned accusingly. “That’s not interesting.”

“It is when it involves Jaime Lannister in a very special relationship with his sister.” 

“I’m planning an anniversary party for his uncle next month too. Oh my god. Do you think it could be true?”

It was possible, Jon knew a perverted washed up has-been loser when he saw one. “Who knows? Could be. Last one. A couple of sexual harassment lawsuits against Petyr Baelish, both settled out of court.” All this did was confirm what Jon already knew, Sansa was surrounded by dogs and sexual deviants. “I won’t be leaving you alone with that guy.”

The phone rang again. Sansa glanced at it and the breath left her body with a rush. She sent that call to voicemail too. “We’re getting to him, aren’t we?”

“Yes. It’s going to get worse too.” 

Sansa shoved the phone towards him. “Your turn for awhile. Don’t ask either. We aren’t going to do anything different.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.” That wasn’t quite true, he’d considered it. Their relationship was the cause behind the escalation and they both knew it. “Nothing different.” They’d talked after getting home from their date and he’d purchased condoms the next day. The package sat unopened in the bedroom, waiting until they were ready. At the time, he’d been tempted to ask her feelings on being a Navy wife too but had held himself back. They were officially together now and both wanted the same things, he could afford a small measure of patience. 

“Where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Doesn’t matter. Wherever you want.” Her phone dinged with a text message. Sansa stared at it, doing nothing. “You want me to look?”

“That fifties diner downtown and yes.”

Jon picked her phone up and looked at the message. He’d have preferred it was the stalker. “It’s your brother. ‘I’m glad Jon was able to help you out. I’ll be heading home soon. Missed you.’ That’s it.” 

He listened to Sansa’s excited squeals while contemplating his own upcoming doom. As they readied to leave for lunch and her work errands, Jon surreptitiously checked his own phone. There was nothing from Robb which didn’t make sense, clearly he had internet access of some sort. There was a brief text from Theon however; the two of them were flying out of Germany and would be back in San Diego next week. 

Jon told himself not to worry over it, there was nothing to be done either way. Instead, he enjoyed Sansa’s company as they ate a quick lunch served by a woman wearing a beehive with the sounds of Buddy Holly and Elvis playing in the background. Later that afternoon found the two of them heading towards Petyr Baelish’s office building. Jon parked before opening Sansa’s door and helping her out.

“I haven’t kissed you since we left the house. We’re past due.”

Sansa bit her lip, smirking at him. “In the parking lot of my biggest client? That would not be professional.”

“Fuck him. I hope he’s watching.” Jon gently pushed her against the side of the car before his lips crashed onto hers. He tilted his head and licked against her bottom lip, wanting to take the kiss deeper. She parted just enough and Jon slipped in to taste her. Root beer float he thought to himself and an image of Sansa licking the ice cream off a long spoon filled his mind. Jon groaned and his lips firmed as his hunger grew. 

Finally, he broke away, leaving them both panting. Sansa had a light pink flush on her neck and cheeks. Her pupils were blown. Jon felt a certain smug satisfaction from it. “You ready to go?” he asked casually. 

This time, there were two additional attendees. Dontos Hollard, slope shouldered and balding, he recognized. The second man, muscular and thick-necked with graying hair, was new. Jon had to hold back an amused laugh, Littleprick had brought along a pair of hired goons for protection.

“Luthor, it’s good to see you again. How’s Mia?” Sansa leaned in so the two could share a casual embrace. Jon grimaced and fought off the urge to rip her out of the man’s arms. 

“She’s been busy with the wedding only a couple months away. Invitations are going out soon.” 

Jon decided they weren’t going, the guy was an obvious sex freak, but he kept silent. Instead, Sansa politely introduced the two of them.

“I have a brother in the Marines. Can I ask what you do?” She’d not mentioned the military part though, which meant his boss had been the one to provide the information. Any lingering doubts were gone, this Luthor Brune was present because of him. 

Jon would never like questions over his choice of career. He wasn’t a novelty item. “Commissary management. I’m responsible for ordering the bread and meat found at the local base commissaries,” Jon lied. Sansa didn’t even blink. It worked though, there were no further questions, or worse, discourse on supporting the troops. Jon despised that even more. 

He listened in silence as Littleprick went over two more upcoming events with Sansa. It was the same as their last visit, he didn’t say anything that couldn’t be handled in a couple of phone calls and a quick email. The two goons contributed nothing at all. Dontos existed only to take notes in between his odd finger tapping habit. 

“Will you see if we can book them at Lion Towers again? The Lannister name alone will bring attendees.”

“I’ll call Tyrion this afternoon.” 

Finally, the meeting ended. Dontos mumbled a goodbye to Sansa before escaping. Littleprick made no attempt to shake Jon’s hand this time either. 

Back in the car, Jon squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the tips of a couple fingers to his temple. ‘What does Luthor Brune do?”

“He’s the head of Mr. Baelish’s security. I think he does some other personal work for him too but I don’t know what.”

“Head of security,” Jon repeated. He replayed the meeting in his head, something about it nagged at him but he couldn’t quite place it. “His boss matches the description almost perfectly and he was there because of me.”

“Why would he be there because of you? Luthor is a very sweet man,” she said disbelievingly.

“A sweet man? Are you serious?” he asked, aghast. “He works for a man who has been sued for sexual harassment multiple times and I’ll be he knows it. I’d also bet he’s helped Littleprick avoid worse.”

Sansa’s face fell. She attempted a smile but it didn’t work. “I never thought about it that way before.”

He’d hurt her. “Of course not, because you always see the best in people.” Jon took her hand, rubbing the palm with his thumb. “He’s an obvious sex maniac too. Gotta be, working for that guy.”

Sansa gasped, clearly not believing him. “He’s engaged to be married,” she said crisply, emphasizing every word.

“That’s a cover,” Jon explained. “I’ll bet he arranges home porn videos for his boss. He’s one of those who gets off on watching. Trust me, I know the type.” 

“You know the type,” she somehow managed to choke out between peals of laughter. 

“You don’t believe me. I’m right though,” he insisted. The laughter went on. “Mock me if you want, I don’t mind.” The lightness of his tone told Sansa he spoke the truth. Her body bent forward in the seat, shaking from amusement. She tilted her head upwards and the locks of her hair fell away, slowly revealing the lines of her profile. Sansa glanced towards him, her eyes lit up mirthfully. It was his turn to gasp. “I’m going to show it to you tonight.”

She instantly quieted. “I thought you were shy.” Her eyes drifted towards his belt buckle before meeting his. Her lips moved, mouthing, “tonight.”

“I’m suddenly eager.” There was nothing else to say. 

As he drove up onto I-5, Jon wondered what Robb would say about it but decided his lack of response meant approval. Sansa stayed quiet for the longest time. At the high school tracks, Jon did a quick few miles while she sat on the bleachers as she usually did, texting with her friend Jeyne. 

“I have my yoga session with Pod tonight,” she reminded him afterwards. 

Jon’s face twisted with frustration. He wasn’t particularly eager to see the skinny kid putting his hands all over Sansa. The last session had been trying, a repeat would be even worse. “Sounds great,” he said tightly. 

It was not great. Jon leaned against the studio wall, arms crossed, doing his best to quell the low stirrings of jealousy in his gut. It wasn’t working. He already struggled with the number of men who seemed determined to seduce her. Now, Pod thought he could grope her right in front of him with no repercussions. 

He faced the wall, trying not to intervene, and pulled out his phone. Still nothing from Robb. Jon scratched at his beard, telling himself the lack of a response didn’t matter. He tapped the side, frustrated, before giving in.  _ You’re probably planning my kidnapping and torture. I’ll wake up, strapped to an operating table, with plastic tarps all around. Well, it won’t happen because the joke’s on you. I’ve got an out. There’s a code in the teams, you can’t kill me.  We’re an hour from fucking and you’re on the other side of the world! See you soon, Jon. p.s. 59 minutes.  _ He pressed send. Jon stared at the screen, something was missing. He followed up with a thumbs up emoji and then put his phone away, it relieved some of the pressure.

That done, Jon turned his attention to Sansa and fought back a growl. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It made no difference. She was bent over, in the downward dog fucking pose or whatever the fuck it was. Pod had both of his hands on her ass. His nostrils flared as his face twisted into a snarl.

“Yeah, we’re leaving now,” he bit out. Jon grabbed her bag, tossing it over a shoulder, before walking over to pick her up by the waist. Sansa wailed in surprise. “It’s time to go.”

“I’m not done yet,” she protested.

“Yes, you are. Tell Pod goodbye.” Jon moved her so she lay over his free shoulder. 

Sansa didn’t protest which he took as a good sign. “We left my mat.”

“I’ll get you a new one. He opened the door and tucked her in before settling in next to her. “I’m sorry, but that was very necessary.”

“Why?” she asked disbelievingly.

Because I’m a horny asshole with poor jealousy management skills. “Congratulations, you just made rank.” He flashed a big grin. “The student has surpassed the master. Time to find a padawan of your own.”

“I don’t believe you,” she scoffed.

“You should. Teach me, I’ve always wanted to learn.” That wasn’t true. Jon was doing a great job digging his hole deeper. Tension radiated through his body. He forced himself to relax his grip on the steering wheel. Her eyes were lit up though, he’d pleased her with the offer. Jon didn’t know how to tell Sansa he wanted to punch every guy who so much as glanced her way but he’d made her happy with that request. At least it was something.

*****

He sat rigid and stiff in the driver’s seat, staring intently at the road in front of him. She waited until they stopped at a light before speaking. “I’m not upset.” Not yet. “It’s obvious something happened though. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Jon took his right hand off the wheel so it hung in the air between them. Sansa expected him to place it on her leg or take her hand as he so often did. Instead, Jon sighed and hung his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it again. The car started moving which seemed to distract him, or at least made it easier to talk. “There is something I need to tell you.” Both hands were back on the wheel.

Her heart thundered in her ears as she tried to imagine what could be wrong. Her instincts led her to the stalker. Or drugs. “Are you on drugs?”

Jon snorted and shook his head. “No. You’ve been around me constantly, pretty sure you’d notice if I was high.”

“Well, that’s good. Let’s go home and talk there.”

“Thank you,” he said before adding, “I really am sorry.” 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Sansa tried to understand what happened. She remembered his expression after the meeting with Petyr Baelish, the softness of his eyes and the trace of a smile on his lips. She’d been tempted to ask if they could go straight home.

Jon started to talk as soon as they crossed the threshold, both standing close in the tiny entryway. “Okay, time for a badly worded confession. You know how I feel about you, although if I’m honest, it’s deeper than I’ve let on. I’m falling, Sansa. Hard. The problem is….the problem is I seem to have a developing jealousy problem.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that every time there is another man around you, I want to break his knees and rip his face off.”

Sansa bit her lips, fighting off a laugh. The image he created was almost amusing. “So what happened with Pod?” 

“I wish I had a good answer but the truth is I lost it.” Jon waved his arm, trying to explain. “He had his hands on your ass right in front of me.”

It was her hips, she’d needed help. “So you dragged me out of there?”

His shoulders slumped with misery. “Yeah.” He started rubbing and scratching at his beard. She’d come to recognize it for the nervous habit it was. She recalled how difficult it was to confront him a couple days ago and she knew it was the same for him now. “I am sorry, Sansa. If you want me to back off and return to sleeping on the couch, I will. I would like to keep helping you though. At least until your brother comes home, if you’d rather do that.”

She blinked rapidly, Sansa didn’t want any of that. “You’re a caveman.”

His shoulders slumped further. “I am sorry.” Now, his head hung, reminding her of a sad-eyed puppy who knew it was about to be punished. 

“Well, you don’t need to be jealous because I’m falling hard for you too.”

“Am I forgiven then?” Sansa’s heart skipped at the hesitancy to his question, the insecurity it revealed. 

“Yes, you’re forgiven.” Sansa felt a lightness move through her body. She started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“I hounded Jeyne for days because I thought you weren’t interested.”

“I’m interested, believe me.”

“So, caveman, what are you going to do then?” she asked, challenging him.

Jon hadn’t expected that question. “Are you sure?” She was. His expression shifted as his smile turned predatory. “I guess I should embrace who I am.” Jon moved quickly, throwing her over his shoulder. 

Sansa’s surprised shriek quickly changed to thrilled laughter. He went straight to their room, turning on the light before throwing her on the bed. She watched as he methodically removed his shoes and t shirt before turning on both bedside lamps and the hall closet.

“What are you doing?”

His expression left her breathless. “I intend to look my fill tonight.”

“You’ve seen me before.”

“I’ve seen you in halter tops and camisoles. Bra and underwear too. Not quite the same.”

Sansa stood up as he approached her. She caressed the skin on his stomach, enjoying the hard muscle underneath and the silky curls that disappeared under his shorts. Jon said nothing, gazing down at her explorations. She undid his buckle before lowering the zipper. His shorts fell easily, leaving a pair of gray boxer briefs in their wake. Sansa licked her upper lip with approval. There was no mistaking his arousal. She slid her palm along the length of his cock, a couple of brief strokes, until Jon stopped her.

“My turn.” Sansa expected him to start removing her clothes. Instead, he leaned in to kiss her, their lips gently grazing before she tilted her head, encouraging him on. One of his hands settled on her hip and another on the nape of her neck. She kept expecting him to take the kiss deeper, remembering the almost ravenous feel of their kiss in Baelish’s parking lot. Instead, it stayed tender, sweet. 

She trembled and then those trembles changed to shivers of anticipation as his hands moved to slide under her tank top. Jon broke away suddenly and his lips trailed along her jaw to her lobe, leaving open mouthed kisses in their wake. His beard scraped her skin and Sansa knew it would be red in the morning. She didn’t care.   

“Time to look my fill,” he said roughly. Jon’s usual gray eyes seemed to have turned completely black from arousal. He pulled her top off and Sansa removed the tie from her hair, combing her fingers through it to separate the strands. His eyes seemed to follow her every movement.  “Step out of these too.” Jon pulled at the waistband of her yoga pants impatiently. 

She took over, pulling them off until she stood before him, clad in only her bra and panties. Jon’s eyes roamed greedily over her body but he made no effort to touch her. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head very slowly, deliberately. “Trying to decide where to start.”

Wet desire pooled between her legs at his statement. “You could start with kissing me,” she suggested.

“I’m planning to kiss you everywhere,” he rasped, making it sound a tantalizing sort of promise. Jon cupped her chin, tilting it back to kiss her neck. Sansa felt his teeth scrape against her skin, quickly followed by his warm tongue as his kisses moved steadily lower down her chest until he stopped at the valley between her breasts. “Can I remove your bra?”

“Please,” but her tone made it sound as if she was begging him. Sansa felt heady from arousal, lost in the pleasure of his mouth. She pressed her hands to his waist, wanting to somehow anchor herself to him. 

He cupped her breasts, picking them up and squeezing lightly. “They’re perfect for me, do you know that?” Jon released them so he could trace the edges of each nipple with the tip of a finger. He licked across one. “Lemon. You taste like lemon,” he said absently before sucking even more firmly. He repeated the same with her other breast, lathing at the other nipple until the skin puckered and she needed more. 

Abruptly, Jon twirled her around so her back was to him. She felt his hand graze down her spine, settling at the small of her back to push her over the bed slightly. She whimpered lightly. “What are you…?”

Jon didn’t give her a chance to finish the question. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. Will you let me explore a little?”

“Yes,” she breathed, although Sansa wasn’t quite sure what she was agreeing too. All she knew was that his request made the ache between her legs grow. 

Jon slipped a couple fingers in to the waist of her panties to pull the hem lower. He kissed her there before dropping a shallow bite and licking. “Lemon here too.” He gently yanked them lower until her ass was bared. His hand started to slide between between her legs so she spread them further, craving his touch. Jon’s beard prickled against her back as he littered kisses all over. “You’re soaking wet for me.” 

“I’ve been soaking wet for you all afternoon.” Sansa reached behind her blindly, only to find his neck and shoulders. She grasped tightly, wanting him closer. 

“Fuck me,” he growled. Then Jon was standing behind her, tilting her chin for another kiss. 

A finger slipped into her, slowly pumping in and out. Sansa started to moan but his lips covered hers, stealing it away. After awhile, they broke away long enough so she faced him once more. Jon’s hand resumed stroking along her folds, seeking out her nub. Sansa’s eyes drifted closed as she rocked against him, chasing the pleasure he gave her. 

“Jon, I want….” She didn’t finish as his mouth travelled lower, taking her nipple into his mouth. Sansa grabbed his shoulders, trying to hold herself upright as electric shocks rippled through her body. A guttural cry escaped her and she saw only white. Sansa opened her eyes to find Jon gazing down at her, seemingly dumbstruck. “What is it?” she sighed.

He licked his lips. “You didn’t see what I saw.” Jon licked at one of his fingers next.

“Lemon?”

“Better.” Jon combed the strands of her hair away and swallowed visibly. “I’m going to take these the rest of the way off now.” He yanked at her panties, practically ripping them from her body. She quickly stepped out of them. 

“Your turn.” Jon removed his briefs so they were both unclothed. Sansa studied his body. She’d seen him without a shirt on many times before, he wasn’t a particularly modest person. Jon had given her many opportunities to secretly ogle his chest and the V of his stomach. This was the first time she’d seen the rest of him. His cock jutted out, surrounded by a nest of black curls, somehow even darker than the hair on his head. Sansa ghosted the tip of one finger along the length, enjoying the mix of smooth skin and hard erection. She palmed him and stroked a couple times.

Then they were kissing again and Jon pulled at her hands, moving them so they wrapped around his neck. They climbed onto the bed together, both of them seemingly desperate to keep their lips joined. 

Sansa lay back on the bed and Jon followed, resting his weight on his forearms. The kiss slowed, turning leisurely as their hands explored the other’s body. She stroked down his back and rubbed his shoulders. One leg draped over his, caressing him. His erection rested on her thigh but Jon did not seem in a hurry for more. 

Instead, he broke the kiss to stare down at her with such tenderness it nearly stole breath away. The earlier ache was returning. “Should we get a condom?”

Jon’s nostrils flared and she could feel the movements of his chest against hers. “Not yet. I’m not done exploring yet.” He drew himself up until he sat between her legs. “You’re so beautiful,” he said absently. “I imagined you like this, did you know that? I pictured you naked for me, letting me do whatever I wanted. Earlier today, I wanted to bend you over the table.” He cupped her mound and squeezed lightly. “Red, my favorite color.” 

He lowered himself between her legs, nudging her thighs apart as he settled himself. Sansa hissed at the initial contact of his tongue. Her back arched and her hips bucked against him. Jon’s zeal was unmistakable as he seemed to work at her with abandon. It did not take long, she cried out as her body tensed up. 

“More,” he said against her thigh so the words came out muffled. “I want more.” Jon proved it, his tongue and fingers quickly bringing her to another climax. “Good girl. So good.” He planted kisses along her inner thighs and mound.

Sansa kicked him lightly with the side of her foot. “Will you come here please?”

Jon climbed up her body, draping himself over her. She fought back tears at his expression. “Should I get that condom now?” 

“Hurry,” she ordered.

He dragged his lips over hers, smiling, and then got up to grab one from the box on the nearby bedside table. Sansa giggled, watching him tear it open and throw the box in his eagerness. Then he ripped off the wrapper and threw that too. 

“I’m in a hurry,” he said sheepishly, noticing her amusement.

“So am I.” Then he was on top of her, breathing shallowly. Jon’s cock was at her entrance, the smallest push and he would be inside of her, but he stayed still. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He stroked a few stray hairs away from her face. “I want to remember this. You and me, our first time together. The way your hair stands out against the light blue pillow. The way I’m feeling right now.”

“You’re going to make me cry.” She blinked, willing the tears not to start.

“I’d rather you not cry when I’m between your legs. Not good for the ego.” 

The threatened tears turned to soft laughter. Jon kissed her, preventing any further response. He entered her quickly, with a single smooth stroke. Sansa hissed, and arched her back, feeling the hairs on his chest tickle her skin. 

Jon began to move, slow glides that made her body tremble. She rolled against him encouragingly before wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved at a faster pace which she met, their bodies bucking against each other with growing desperation. A part of Sansa thought they were meant to be together like this always.

He gazed down at her and his expression stole her breath away. Jon wasn’t really a caveman and if he was, she didn’t care. He was hers and he was exactly the sort of man she dreamed of. 

She leaned up, wanting to kiss him. “I always wanted a caveman of my own.”

“Fuck, Sansa.” He was practically growling. A trickle of sweat fell down his temple. “You make me…...always...I’ll always be yours.”

She scratched his back, letting her nails scrape his skin until she reached his ass. Sansa grasped it,wanting to encourage him further. It worked, his expression turned to a grimace. A deep red flush appeared through his beard to spread up his cheeks to his brow. 

“I’m close…..fuck...fuck….Sansa….I..” He grunted and then roared.

Sansa pulled Jon even closer to her body, not wanting him to leave. She whimpered at his jerky movements, loving that she was the one responsible for his desperation and loss of control. “Stay inside of me,” she ordered.

Jon shuddered at her words and collapsed on her. His back was slick with sweat and his hair matted. She loved that too. “I’ll never leave,” he said, voice slurred.

Sansa felt giddy and sated both. “Good boy,” she said, remembering his earlier statement. 

She felt rather than saw his grin from where he lay burrowed against her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. He was still buried inside her too. “I am a good boy. I’m also crushing you.” Jon moved off of her to lay down and she followed, resting across his chest. “I feel like I should be thanking you,” he said after a little while.

Her brow wrinkled. “What for?” she asked, confused.

“Everything. This. Earlier.” He didn’t elaborate further but Sansa thought she understood. Jon had been prepared for her to completely reject him and she did not doubt he’d have accepted whatever decision she made. He’d been the one to state his feelings first too. She’d lacked the courage. The best Sansa could muster was a few subtle questions. 

“I want you to stay here for the rest of your leave, even if the stalker problem goes away. After, I don’t know if you’re going back overseas or not. If you’re not, I want you to stay here then too.” Jon brought over a good portion of his clothes and he’d implied plans to stay. But, he hadn’t said it exactly, not really. 

He leant forward some but all Sansa could see from where she perched was Jon’s lips and part of his nose. It wasn’t enough to read his expression in any way though. “That’s what I want too.” Jon pulled himself up so his upper body rested on his arms. Finally, she could see him and her efforts to fight off tears weakened. “You’re going to have to kick me out. I’m the guy with a jealousy problem, no coping skills, and a tendency to overreact, remember?"

The threatened tears went away as if they’d never been. Her body hummed with contentment. Both of their stomachs growled, determined to have a conversation of their own. 

“Let’s eat some dinner then back to bed.”

Sansa loved that idea. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of unexpected "guests"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before starting this, I was guessing it would be betwween 7-9 chapters total. That has turned out not to be the case. Still working on the same outline though. Also, I double checked the E rating on this chapter before posting.

Jon finished his last bite of dinner and shoved the plate away before dramatically rubbing his stomach. “This was amazing, thank you.”

“You helped make it,” Sansa said, brushing away his compliment. 

She went to grab his plate to start cleaning up but he blocked her movements. “I’ll take care of it. You both get started with whatever it is you’re going to do.” According to Sansa, they’d be building a quilt top over the next couple hours. Jon still wasn’t quite sure what that meant, even with her explanations. 

Their Friday night was being spent at home with her friend Jeyne over. Jon had the sense Sansa was conducting some sort of introduction between the boyfriend and the best friend although she hadn’t used quite those words. As promised, Jon dutifully rinsed dishes and put away the extra food while the dining table was transformed. A pair of matching sewing machines were set up side by side and stacks of fabric strategically placed all around them. 

“I’m going to,” he paused, trying to decide, “sit on the couch and be a lump.” Jon kissed Sansa’s temple as he passed by. “Enjoy.” He offered them both cookies from the plate in his hand but they declined. That was good, more for him. He sat down before opening his laptop and turning on the television. “Do you care if I watch  _ Die Hard _ ? I’ll keep the volume low.” Jon usually had Robb or Theon with him when watching it but the movie would be the perfect distraction from the two women who worked only a few feet away. Jon knew Sansa had not spent as much time with her friend as she was used too, largely because of his presence. He wouldn’t leave but he could give them space.

“I don’t care. I like that movie,” said Jeyne. 

Sansa didn’t mind either so Jon turned it on, losing himself in the best movie ever made, action or otherwise. After it was done, Jon strolled over to the table and sat opposite the two women working away. He stayed quiet, nursing a bottle of water, listening to them talk as they worked side by side.

“The next three jobs are all anniversary parties.”

Jon partially understood what Sansa referred too. Her goal was to do smaller events and parties. She enjoyed specializing in anniversary parties most of all. It was the rest he wasn’t following. “Wait. What’s this?” he asked.

“I hate my job. Sansa and I have talked about going in together off and on for awhile now.”

“It’s taken some time but I’m growing to the point a partner will be needed soon.”

Jeyne pointed at herself. “I would be the partner.”

Jon’s eyes grew big with understanding. Sansa would be leaving the corporate jobs behind. That meant the endless parade of sex freaks, maniacs, and perverts would be gone too. “I love this idea,” he said vehemently. Perhaps with a tad bit too much vehemence, if Sansa’s arched brow was any sort of indicator. “You’d be doing more of what you loved,” he added, this time speaking in a softer tone. “The two of you would be amazing together.” Jon meant it too, she could charm anyone. He’d seen her settle a number of disputes and ruffled feathers before they became problems. Unfortunately, the Pervert Parade was charmed too, with Littledick as its grand marshall. 

Jeyne glanced between the two of them. “I think I’m missing something.”

“I’ve recently learned that I have impulse control problems. It’s possible that I may overreact sometimes. Well, rarely.” Sansa’s brow was still arched. “Very rarely.”

Jeyne started to pack up a short while later as the two of them made plans to finish in a few more days. “Do Sansa a favor for me, don’t work too hard on your impulse control problems. I suspect they’re good for her,” she told him on the way out. 

Jon stood in the entryway after the door was closed. “I think I passed inspection.” He felt more relief than he’d have expected by the realization. Jeyne was Sansa’s oldest and closest friend, her opinion mattered. Jon already knew how Theon and Robb felt about Sansa, there was no mystery there. “She likes me.”

“Of course she does. What’s not to like?” Sansa winked, perhaps wanting to reassure him some too. 

“I am pretty great,” he acknowledged, choosing to ignore her cackles. “Let’s grab our stuff and go. He started to head towards their bedroom but stopped himself, remembering. “We need to update our entertainment system.” 

She ran into him before stepping back. “You want a PlayStation?” 

“That would be great but no. We need a much bigger TV.” Jon spread his hands wide, demonstrating. “Along with a better sound system.” It occurred to him while watching the movie. Her little television was fine for the movies she enjoyed but football season was only a couple months away. 

“Why?”

“I have viewing needs. And listening needs, specifically of the surround sound variety.” Her face scrunched up in confusion. “I’d like Robb and Theon to come over sometime like you did just now with Jeyne. We watch football and movies with lots of explosions.” They’d also built a deck and porch together but Sansa’s little townhouse was too small; she also didn’t own it. Jon would need to wait until they lived in a bigger house to tackle some projects. 

“I would love to do that for you.” The way Sansa spoke the words she made it seem as if he was the one doing her a favor. “We could also get you a chair if you wanted.”

Jon pictured himself in some sort of giant man-chair. The image was both ridiculous and inviting. “I would love one.” He pulled her close until their foreheads were pressed together “We should get going.” He kissed her, slow and leisurely. Jon meant to have her naked within the hour.

“Do you think this will work?” 

It was Sansa’s idea. They were taking both vehicles, with no notice, and disappearing for the rest of the weekend. Robb and Theon would not be back until early the next week so the entire house would be theirs. They hoped it would anger Sansa’s stalker so he’d take further action, giving another clue to his identity in the process. “Only one way to know.”

A short while later found them with her car hidden in the house’s single garage and the two of them readying for bed. Jon stripped naked, any clothes would be off soon enough anyway, before checking the kitchen for any possibility of food. A quick scan of the refrigerator told him they would be starving in the morning unless Sansa secretly loved baking soda and pasta. 

“We’ll need to go somewhere for food in the----shit.” Jon thought he might have whimpered then, he couldn’t be sure. 

Sansa wore the white cap that went with his Service Whites and not a single stitch more. Her eyes sparkled as she bit her lip. “Are you here for an inspection, sailor?”

”Yes, ma'am.” He obediently turned around before staring down at his cock and telling himself to be patient. Jon knew the source of Sansa’s interest, she’d demanded to see his tattoo repeatedly over the past few days. It was only a white wolf against a night sky but she was enchanted by the damn thing.

Sansa’s palm slid down his back, quickly followed by a string of kisses. “You should get another one.”

“Maybe. I was pretty drunk the first time around.” Sure enough, her hand settled on his tattoo. He smiled, amused by her fascination. “AWWW,” he shrieked before jumping away. “Did you...did you just bite me?” 

If there was any trace of regret in her expression, he couldn’t detect it. Instead, Sansa was smiling with glee. “It asked me to.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jon eyed her, slowly moving his gaze over her body. “You know I’m going to get my revenge, right?” Sansa started to run away but only managed a couple steps before he grabbed her. “We’re in a closed room. There’s nowhere for you to go.”

She giggled and kicked her legs about. “You can’t catch me.” 

“I already have.” Jon threw her face down onto the bed before quickly following and straddling her thighs. She couldn’t move or get up unless he let her. “Is this okay, Sansa?” He took his hand off the small of her back, hoping to communicate that he wouldn't press any further without her permission.

Sansa nodded her head. “I’ll say something if it isn’t, promise.” 

“Good, because I want my revenge.” Jon leaned forward to kiss between the shoulder blades and then lower. His hand ghosted along her back until it settled in the same place as his tattoo. “You bite me and….” He didn’t finish, raising his hand and dropping it with a sharp thwack. 

Sansa’s breath hitched but she gave no sign of protest or discomfort. Jon rubbed gently where the flesh was turning red. His dick was throbbing. 

“Jon….”

He started to ask if that was too far before picking up the now familiar tension in her voice. “I’ll get a condom,” he said in a rush before moving off of her.

Sansa turned onto her back to watch him tear apart the wrapper. “Hurry.” He did before laying over her. She encircled him with her legs before repeating, “Hurry.”

She still wore his white cap. “Fucking hell,” he grunted. Jon drove into her and immediately started thrusting. Sansa cried out which only stirred him further. “I love the way you feel under me, do you know that?” She merely whimpered a response but he felt Sansa’s hands on his ass, pressing with the tips of her nails. 

Jon quickened his pace, hammering into her with abandon. Her cries slowly turned to screams as her body bucked against his. ”I love the sounds our bodies make when we fuck too.” He felt himself getting close and dropped a final kiss by her lobe before grunting several times and stilling.

They both lay there, limbs entwined, breathless and sated. “I like having a caveman for a boyfriend,” she panted. 

“Good because we’re going for another round as soon as I have some time to recover.” Sansa chuckled and reached up to kiss him. 

“Your turn to be the little spoon.” They were snuggled under the bedding with Sansa’s leg splayed over both of his and an arm wrapped around his torso. “How’s that?”

“Cozy. Is this you worrying about me in my lonely bedroom?” Jon suspected if they had not begun making longer-term plans, he’d come home one day to a newly redecorated bedroom, expressly made for his comfort. 

Sansa hummed. “Everyone deserves to be the little spoon.” That was a yes.

Jon had the rest of his leave and, so far, no plans out of country but that wouldn’t last. He’d be leaving Sansa behind at some point but lonely was not a term he could imagine ascribing to her. “How did your mom feel about being a Navy wife?”

She lightly exhaled, probably deciding how to answer the question. Divorce rates in the military were high for a reason. “I think...I think she decided she loved my father enough if that makes sense? I remember us traveling cross-country to Jacksonville before Rickon was born and our car broke down in the middle of nowhere. My mom put her head on the steering wheel and burst into tears. I don’t remember where my father was; overseas somewhere, I guess. Most of the time she did what needed doing without complaint, the constant moves, the drop in guests, the responsibility of being an XO’s wife. I think my father is determined to make up for the time he was gone too, it’s like they are newlyweds all over again. It’s actually quite romantic to watch.”

He thought of Lyanna Snow, his mother had been lonely when Jon was younger. “Not so different from my mom.” Easier in some ways, more difficult in others.

“I suppose so. What makes you ask?”

Jon always assumed he’d stay in until a call came announcing his forced retirement. It was a more complicated question now. “I was curious about your parents,” he lied. They had time to figure it all out, they hadn’t revealed their relationship to any family members yet either. He knew his mother would love Sansa and he thought her parents at least respected him. “Let’s stay in bed for the rest of the weekend,” he said, deliberately changing the subject.

“We need to eat sometimes, too.” 

They talked for a while longer until both of them drifted to sleep. He woke the next morning to find they’d switched positions. He guessed she hadn’t woken yet from the stillness of her body. Jon lightly palmed her hip and felt the barest of wiggles. 

“Are you awake?” He slid lower, squeezing her ass. That earned him another wiggle, more obvious this time.

“No,” she said, voice still groggy from sleep. She scooted against him so his cock rubbed against her ass.

“I don’t believe you.” Jon slid his hand between Sansa’s legs to stroke at her clit and was rewarded with a now familiar wet sound from his efforts as she bucked her hips against him. He kept up his ministrations until she cried out her release. Jon had woken hard but he silently told his dick they could both be patient for a while longer. 

He moved quickly, shoving his head between Sansa’s legs and proceeded to use his tongue and fingers until her back arched and she cried out once more. “Are you awake now?”

“I’m awake. I am,” she panted breathily as she reached down to pull his hair. 

“Are you sure?” Jon gazed up from where he lay between her thighs. Sansa’s eyes were half-lidded and her chest flushed. “Let me check.” He licked up her slit to taste her juices. 

She lightly kicked his side. “Get up here,” she bit out. 

Jon did so before wiping at his chin and mouth. “I wouldn’t want to be accused of disobeying an order,” he said, grinning down at her. He grabbed a condom from the nearby stack and put it on before slamming into her. He moved in and out, desperate and quick, so their bodies drew together with every thrust. The bed squeaked with their movements; the sound almost covered by their shared moans. “I’m getting close,” he croaked out before sliding his hand between their writhing bodies to stroke at her center once more. Sansa’s cries grew louder and he quickly followed, roaring out his release before stilling. 

“Well done, sailor.” Her voice was still winded.

They both laughed and he kissed her a final time before pulling away to remove the condom. “Should we dress and get some food?” 

A couple minutes later, he opened the bedroom door, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen for Sansa. Jon immediately stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded.

“Hey, good morning,” greeted Theon cheerily. Much too cheerily in Jon’s opinion. “Robb, it looks like he’s done having sex with your sister,” he called out behind him.

“What? How? What?” Jon was going to die.

“Oh, I can see why you’re confused. See, when I told you we would be home next week, I meant three days.”

Robb appeared at the edge of the hallway. “Morning, Jon. How are you?” He held out what looked to be an empty mug. “Coffee?”

*****

Sansa had barely finished brushing her hair when she heard two sets of familiar voices in the hallway. Excitement buzzing through her, she quickly dressed in one of Jon’s t-shirts and a pair of the boy shorts she’d brought with before running from the room. 

She sprinted past Jon and Theon to leap into her brother’s arms. Robb grunted before taking a slight step back but he picked her up, holding on as he always did. “I missed you. When did you get back?”

“Missed you too, Sans.” Robb kissed her forehead before setting her back down. “We got here pretty late and since you were both sleeping, we decided to crash and see you in the morning. I got up an hour ago to make a quick run for coffee and cinnamon rolls. And yes, before you ask, there is coconut milk for you. Come on.”

Sansa noticed the scent of freshly brewed coffee for the first time as she gave Theon a hug and greeted him as well. Jon mumbled something about getting dressed before running into his bedroom and shutting the door with a loud slam. She followed her brother into the kitchen and took a seat on the nearest bar stool. Sansa noticed their clothing, matching blue sweats and t-shirts with the Navy insignia on them. She wouldn’t be surprised if they slept in them. Their hair was still messed too.

“Perfect. We were planning to go get food shortly.” Sansa took a sip of the coffee her brother set on the table. It was exactly as she liked it.

“I bet you two worked up an appetite,” Theon said, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

Sansa ignored that, choosing to give her attention to Robb instead. “Jon and I have news but you’ve probably figured it out.”

“I’ll tell it, Sansa.” Jon sat next to her and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’m guessing he has questions you can’t answer.”

She studied him, noticing the tension. Jon had been nervous when he first told her his feelings and she’d detected strains of that same nervousness at the start of their first date too. This was different though, Jon’s usual confident demeanor was gone. Sansa did not like that. “What questions and what am I missing?”

Theon rested his chin in the palm of both hands. “This is going to be fun,” he sighed happily.

“Fuck off, Greyjoy,” Jon growled but it only made Theon’s grin wider. Jon stood, legs spread, and squared his shoulders. “Sansa and I are in a relationship and it’s not a casual one.”

She smiled at him, feeling somewhat conspiratorial. It’d been a secret between only the two of them so far. Jon did not smile back. If anything, his expression seemed to turn even more glum. “What am I missing?” she asked again. 

“I could be wrong but I’m pretty sure your new boyfriend thinks I’m going to kill him because the two of you are dating. Or maybe torture him some, I’m not sure which,” said Robb.

Jon pursed his lips, grimacing. “You know I’ll fight back.”

“This is better than I imagined.” Theon sounded positively giddy.

“Shut up, Greyjoy,” said Jon and Robb at once, speaking over the other. 

“Why would you be angry over who I’m in a relationship with? Really, Robb, it seems to me Jon is exactly the sort of man you’d approve of.” Sansa’s voice started to rise towards the end, she felt herself growing angry which somehow only made her angrier. She did not enjoy yelling. She also did not enjoy Jon’s expression, the one that said he’d pee all over her if necessary before doing the Tarzan chest thump. 

“He is exactly the sort of guy I’d hope for you,” Robb acknowledged. Jon started, clearly not expecting that response. “If he makes you happy, then good enough for me. So, are you two serious then?”

Sansa thought so but she looked to Jon. The tension had only partially deflated and she felt a thin trickle of doubt seeping under her skin. She no longer wanted the rest of her coffee. “Jon?” 

“They were supposed to get lost in the bowels of the internet.”

“The internet doesn’t have bowels.”

“No shit, Theon.” Jon scratched anxiously at his beard. “Yes, we’re serious. Very serious.”

“Wonderful. You see, I wasn’t sure if you were or not considering the messages I was getting.” Robb picked his phone up where it rested by his orange juice. “Really, Jon, what the fuck?”

“What messages?” The two of them were staring at each other. Jon’s lips moved twice as if he was going to speak but nothing came out. “Nevermind. I’m tired of asking questions.” She dove across the counter and grabbed her brother’s phone. There were only a few messages so Sansa told herself that was a good thing. “‘Operation Jon and Sansa Bang begins.’” She went to the next one and read it and the one after. “Will you really wear pink hot pants?” 

“If you wanted me too. I’m kinda hoping you don’t though. I sent the first one by accident and after that, I panicked a little. He didn’t respond and I couldn’t figure out why.”

She didn’t need an explanation, Sansa understood quite well. “Let me get this straight,” she paused to point at Theon “This asshole didn’t say anything because he was hoping for a fun show,” she pointed at Robb this time,” and this asshole didn’t say anything because he wanted to make you squirm even though he’s actually fine with all of it. Do I have it right so far?”

“Hey,” Robb protested.

“No, that’s fair.”

She ignored them to point at Jon. He made her think of a man who’d already been found guilty and had only to await a sentence. She remembered his earlier confession. Jon would walk away from her if she wanted it. “And you, you’re worse than a caveman. You’re a Neanderthal.”

Jon’s head tilted as if he was trying to decide his opinion on the accusation. “In my defense, I haven’t carried you out of any public places since the last time and he was groping you.”

“Is that the defense you’re going with?”

“It depends. Is it working?”

Sansa wondered how angry she should be over those messages to her brother. She probably should be; mostly though, she found the entire scene rather ridiculous. “Yes, it is. I can’t believe I’ve got a Neanderthal for a boyfriend.”

Sansa put her arms around Jon and he promptly pulled her close for a deep kiss. “I really am,” he breathed against her lips before continuing the kiss.

“Please don’t have sex in our kitchen.”

“I don’t mind if you have sex in our kitchen.”

Jon broke away, meeting her eyes as he spoke, ”Not our kitchen, your kitchen. We told you it was serious but I probably never got around to mentioning it what with the stalker and everything.”

“What stalker?” her brother asked sharply.

“I prefer the term false knight,” Sansa corrected. It wasn’t a minor distinction to her. This stalker was attempting to take something dear from her, she couldn’t allow that. “Before we explain, I want to make sure all three of you are fine.”

“I meant what I said, Sans. He’s exactly the sort of guy I’d want for you. Although, I’d appreciate no more updates on your sex life via any and all forms of electronic communication,” Robb said. He was smiling down at her, comfortingly. Sansa believed him. 

Jon pulled her close and gave a brief synopsis.“That’s pretty much it. I’ve got it narrowed down to someone she interacts with professionally and has brown hair. It’s why we’re here. It looks like this guy isn’t a particular fan of mine.”

“Your presence is making him escalate,” said Theon, his earlier humor gone. He leaned against the counter and lightly tapped one finger against the cool marble. “So, the hope is he gets angry and somehow tips you off?”

“Yeah.”

“She can’t be alone either.”

“Already on it. I’m spending my leave with her.”

Sansa felt a twinge of irritation. She’d put up with Jon’s incessant safety checks and lock checks and strange car checks and all the rest of it without complaint. Now, it appeared she’d be dealing with all of it again, only three times over this time around. “I’m right here,” Sansa said sharply. 

“So we get a restraining order once we have a name,” Robb said as if she’d never spoken a word. “The only question we have is how to provoke the guy into breaking it.”

“I’ve been wondering how best to go about that. With both of you here now, it gives us options.” Jon pulled her even closer. “She’ll be staying with me though.”

The irritation grew to a steady pulse. “This conversation ends now.” It came out close to a growl, even if Sansa hadn’t meant it too. Still, she finally had the attention of all three of them. “I don’t want to talk about this today so that means we aren’t going too. I haven’t seen either of you in weeks and it's my day off. So, we’re going to get ready and then we’re going to have a nice brunch at that diner a couple blocks over. If you want to talk false knights, we can do it tomorrow at the beach.” She considered before adding, “And my friend Jeyne is coming too.” 

Jon narrowed his eyes at her friend’s name, probably suspecting her of matchmaking. “The beach in June? It’ll be packed.” 

“We could go to Pendelton,” said Theon. “It’s less than an hour north of us.”

“That would work for me.” Jon looked over at her brother. “Can we take your car? There’s room for all three boards plus our gear in the back.”

She thought of Jeyne and could already foresee her friend’s reaction to Theon on a surfboard. “We will need to get an early start if the three of you are planning to surf.” Sansa squeezed Jon’s hand as a silent apology. Their plans to spend the entire weekend in bed were now completely dashed. “I’ll call Jeyne and have her spend the night here. We can have a sleepover.”

Jon made a choking sound but otherwise kept his silence. 

“She can take my bed,” offered Theon. “I can take the couch for one night.” 

“How does this sound, Sans? Did we make you happy?” her brother asked. To those who didn’t know Robb well, the question may have sounded condescending or even sarcastic. She knew it wasn’t. 

“This is perfect,” she said excitedly. “Brunch, sleepover, and beach. Thank you.” She hugged him again before they all agreed to get dressed. 

As soon as the door to Jon’s room was closed, he lunged at her. “We have plenty of time.” Jon led her back towards the bed. “I can be fast.”

“They’ll hear us.”

“We can be quiet.” Jon pressed a hand to her mouth as if to prove the point. “Can you be quiet for me?”

Sansa kissed his palm before nodding her head with bemusement.

“Good.” Jon shoved at the waistband of her shorts before doing the same to his. Sansa pulled her shirt off as they scooted back on the bed together. He put his weight on his forearms and he stared down at her. “I changed my mind. Don’t worry about being quiet.” Jon leaned down to kiss her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this whole fic started with the line of Robb offering Jon coffee and everything else grew out of it.   
> \- I debated on having them surf or not. Then, I remembered living in San Diego and almost everyone I knew did, from middle school students to a brain surgeon. Since I lived maybe ten minutes from where Sansa's house would be, I went with it.   
> \- Once upon a time, Camp Pendleton's beaches were open for camping and surfing. I don't know if that's the case but I'm going with it anyways.   
> \- Sansa's story of her mom breaking down and crying is based upon one of my experiences. My dad was required to report to his next duty station before we could join him.


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was still a hazy gray with the sun slowly revealing itself behind her. Sansa dug her toes into the cool sand under her feet and rubbed her arms. The breeze was light as it always was during summer mornings. The waves were perfect too and nearly empty other than a pair of lone figures sitting on their boards. Sansa could detect the black of their wetsuits and nothing else. A couple tents and minivans gave evidence of families enjoying a weekend on Pendleton’s beach.

“This is perfect.”

“Yes, you are.” Sansa snorted at Jon’s compliment before leaning back so he could pull her close. “Are you cold?”

She glanced at the goosebumps on her arms and shrugged. “It’s always cool in the morning and I was talking about the beach.” It made her forget she was on a Marine base. Driving through the main gate meant arriving in a place slightly different from the rest of the world but never in a way she could fully describe. The buildings were uniform, plain and pale stucco; all of them built for a very specific purpose and nothing more. It only reminded her she never wanted to live on another Navy base again.

“Hey, would you two stop making out so we can unpack the rest of the way? I want to get in the water while the waves are still good,” yelled Robb. Two of the boards were stuck in the sand while Theon grabbed for his.

Sansa pulled out of Jon’s arms to take note of his attire, board shorts and an O’Neill shirt. “Get ready. Jeyne and I are more than capable of grabbing a cooler and some towels.” Jon may have protested when she suggested the sleepover idea but Sansa hadn’t missed how much he’d enjoyed playing some zombie video game with his friends either. He’d spent most of the past few weeks focused on her. Jon deserved time with Robb and Theon too.

A few minutes later, Robb’s SUV was empty and the towels laid out. Sansa dabbed another layer of sunscreen on her face, put her sunglasses back on, and laid down. Her work for the day was done.

“I forgot to thank you for wearing your purple bikini today. It’s my favorite, you know.”

“It was supposed to get you to make a pass at me.” Sansa felt neoprene from his suit rubbing against her stomach and thighs.

“It got me fantasizing about you.” Jon leaned forward to rest on his forearms. “I ended up with my dick hard almost the entire time at that place your parents rented. Wear it again tomorrow,” he whispered. Sansa had worn bikinis almost constantly in front of him during that vacation a couple years ago. She’d been almost convinced by the end of it that he didn’t particularly like her at all.

“For work? Not professional.” Sansa opened her eyes to see Jon astride her hips, his gray eyes staring down into hers. “Are you wearing anything under that?”

“Nah, going commando,” he said, waggling his brows. Jon was clad in a black shorty with the back zipper down so his chest and shoulders were bare. “Besides, a Speedo would completely ruin my look.” He waved slowly down his body with one hand, ending with an overly dramatic flourish.

“A pink one, maybe,” she said innocently.

“If I wear it, you promise not to bite me again?” She shook her head. “Can I bite you?” Sansa bit her lip but said nothing. Jon kissed her and shot to his feet.

Sansa and Jeyne watched as the three of them waxed down their boards and pulled up their suits. They all seemed to wear the exact same wetsuit, making her wonder if they’d even purchased them at the same time. With a quick goodbye, they took off for the water, leaving her and Jeyne alone.

She watched them for a few minutes before taking note of the nearby families, a few small children and their parents. The fathers were missing though. Sansa wondered where they were.

“That looks familiar doesn’t it?” Jeyne asked.

Jon had asked how Catelyn Stark took to life as a Navy wife a couple nights ago. Sansa had only given him a partial answer. She didn’t tell him what it was like to grow up in neighborhoods where it seemed fathers didn’t exist or how much her mother struggled while pregnant with Bran. He’d been premature and spent some time in the hospital afterward. She still remembered her mother making them dress in their finest clothes for their father’s homecoming. Bran had been almost four months old the first time he met their dad. “Do you remember that vacation our moms took us on to the Grand Canyon?”

Her friend chuckled. “We told them we hated it because the campground showers only had cold water.” Jeyne pulled herself up to rest on her arms and peer at Sansa over her sunglasses. “Is it getting serious then?”

“Our living together now is official if that counts.”  

“You know the life our mother’s had doesn’t need to be yours, right? You aren’t looking at thirty years in front of you like they did,” Jeyne said. Sansa should have guessed her friend would understand exactly what Sansa worried over.

“Yeah, I know.” Theon and Jon were floating in the water near each other. The three of them seemed to be taking turns with the waves. Sansa thought Jon glanced in her direction so she waved. He stood on his board. “Have you made your move on Theon yet?” she asked as a way of changing the subject.

Jeyne laid back down. Surfing could only hold her interest for so long. “Ask me after this day is over. How long do you think they’ll be? I’m getting tired.” She rarely got up before noon on Sundays. All five of them had woken before dawn and then chattered away for the hour’s drive north.

“Go to sleep. You aren’t missing anything. Well, except Theon just wiping out.”

Jeyne turned over onto her stomach and almost immediately dozed off. Sansa watched the nearby families for a few minutes before doing the same thing. She bolted awake minutes later to raindrops falling.

Jon shook his head so another shower of salt water landed on her. “Rise and shine.” He was standing over her so his legs buttressed her hips. Water dripped down his wetsuit and clung to the hair on the exposed parts of his body. He was grinning devilishly.

“That isn’t funny,” she whined.

“Oh, yes it was.”

“What time is it?” she asked, deciding to ignore him.

“10:30, maybe a little later,” said Robb. He’d changed into aqua swim trunks but his hair was still damp. He was sitting directly on the sand next to her. “Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes, actually. Or, I was,” she said pointedly.

Jon only snickered. “I’m going to change. Be right back.” He bent over to kiss her cheek, mindful of Robb’s presence and headed off to the changing rooms.

Sansa sat up and noticed the empty towel beside her. “Where are Theon and Jeyne?”

Her brother lifted his chin to indicate something to their left. “They went for a walk.”

Sansa followed the direction of Robb’s gaze to the two of them on the nearby jetty. “She’s wearing flip-flops. Jeyne won’t be able to climb over some of….oh, never mind.” The jetty was relatively narrow but it was covered with rocks of all sizes. “I guess a piggyback ride takes care of it.”

“I guess so.” Robb stared out at the water. One of his legs squirmed slightly. Her brother never was able to sit still for long. “Looks like I’ll be losing my other roommate soon.”  There was a certain note to his tone she didn’t recognize; it wasn’t envy.

Theon and Jeyne were standing close to each other on the jetty’s edge but there was little else she could discern with the distance between them. “Why do you say that? I didn’t know Theon was capable of having a serious relationship.”

“We’re all less than six months apart in age. Theon first then me a couple months later and Jon a couple more after that. We’re getting old. Thenn just found out his wife Alys is pregnant and he was incredibly excited about it. When Theon heard, he told me it would be nice coming home to a family waiting. I guess what I’m saying is that he’s becoming a serious relationship kind of guy. Jon always was. He wants that same thing too even if he’s quiet about it.” Robb sighed softly and Sansa recognized what she heard in her brother’s voice. He was lonely. She scooted off the towel and took his hand before leaning against him. “I always thought I’d be the first of us to find someone.”

“You will.” Sansa deliberated over what else to say. Issuing an open invitation to come play with Jon whenever he wanted would sound dismissive. “Soon, I think. Very soon.”

Robb laughed, clearly not believing her. “I’ll take soon,” he started before continuing on, wanting to change the subject, “You two are good together, even with his weird messages.”

“So, is this my official big brother seal of approval?”

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Oh, mom and dad might be here in a couple weeks. Maybe we should plan something?”

Sansa didn’t have a chance to answer as Jon appeared before them in red swim trunks and his t-shirt. “They’re on their way back. Let’s get the food out, I’m starving.”

*****

Jon studied the two of them sitting close. It was obvious he’d interrupted a conversation. “Actually, you both stay there. I’ll take care of it.” Sansa hadn’t seen her older brother in a few months, he could give them a few minutes alone. Jon grimaced, that sounded more selfish than he meant it too.

Lunch was a mix of fruit, chips, cold cuts, bread, and a few other items Sansa packed. All of them sat together at the picnic table, chattering away. Or rather, it seemed as if Jeyne and Sansa did most of the talking. He was hungry.

“Do you three always eat so much?”

Jon swallowed but didn’t answer. He’d already explained himself to Sansa, it was someone else’s turn.

Theon’s as it turned out. “In the military, you learn to eat fast since you never know how long you have. You also learn to eat a lot since you may not know when you’ll eat again.” He shrugged lazily. “Also, we rarely get a home-cooked meal.” Jeyne made a sound eerily similar to the one Sansa gave him once.

“Theon told me the nearby commissary sells popsicles. You want to walk over and get some?” Jeyne asked Sansa.

“I didn’t see one.”

“It’s small,” Theon explained. “Cross the street and down a few blocks. It’s the building that says commissary on it.”

Sansa had perked up at the mention of popsicles. Jon didn’t know how to tell her he didn’t want anything lemon flavored. He could already picture her returning with a dozen lemonade flavored popsicles. Of course, he’d get the pleasure of watching her slowly lick them. Jon could use his cold tongue on her nipples too. “You should get us some.” Worth it.

The two put their swimsuit covers on and crossed the street. Jon stared after Sansa, and, as if sensing his gaze, she briefly turned back to wave. He felt an urge to run after and join the two of them even as he told himself she was perfectly safe. It was one thing for her to joke about him as a caveman but that didn’t grant him license to act like one all the time. Still, it was the first time she wasn’t in his line of sight since the day he knocked on her front door and offered to help.

“They’ll come back. You do know that, right?” Robb asked, rather pointedly in Jon’s opinion.

He felt small. “Sansa and I haven’t…” Jon started timidly.

“Fucked? Yeah, you have. I know what I heard.”

Jon couldn’t decide who cringed more, him or Robb. “Not what I was going to say.”

“Ok, first, my sister’s sex life will never come up again while I’m around. That topic is officially forbidden between us.” Robb waved his hand between them, palm flat and facing the sand underneath. “Second, the two of you are great together. If you ever decide to get married and make some little Jons, I hope to be your best man.”

“Thank you, Robb.” Jon touched his cheek before remembering he couldn’t feel the color red. “Third, you want to talk about her stalker while she isn’t around,” he finished. All three had been frustrated by Sansa’s refusal to even discuss the topic further the day before.

“Is there anything else you haven’t told us yet?” Robb asked.

Jon shook his head in frustration. “You know everything I do. We have enough evidence for a restraining order if I can get a name.”

“Fuck the restraining order. I want him in jail.”

“Or buried in a shallow grave,” muttered Theon.

Jon wouldn’t deny that he’d had similar thoughts more than once. Every so often, the memory of that first toy knight they’d discovered on her front stoop would come to him. Sansa had stared at it with an intensity that left him confused. Jon had thought she was afraid of they toy somehow. He knew her better now though, it was her heartbreak Jon had been witnessing. He felt a cold anger over it, made worse since he lacked a target to direct his energy at. “Either way we can’t do anything until we know who it is.”

Theon snorted. “Don’t suppose any of those surveillance videos show him with some horrible scar or tattoo on his arm?”

“No, nothing like that.” His friend’s question pricked something in his memory. Jon started to feel less confident with that answer. Theon had asked the needed question but he’d said the wrong thing.

They went around in circles after that which didn’t particularly surprise him. There wasn’t much planning to be done without a name. Once they had it though…..

“How long have they been gone?” he asked.

Theon glanced at his phone. “Twenty minutes. Don’t worry, she isn’t running away from you yet. Give Sansa more time to get to know you first.”

Robb laughed but said nothing in his defense.

Jon sat still, listening to the ocean waves. “Screw it, I’m going to check on them.” He was a caveman apparently, may as well embrace the identity. Jon couldn’t take her leaving him for twenty minutes, sad sack that he was. He stood and grabbed his shoes. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked determinedly to the street’s edge but neither woman was in sight.

“I’ll come with you,” said Theon. “In case you need back up.”

“Let’s go then.”

*****

The commissary was exactly where Theon promised it would be. It sat near a series of Marine barracks, indistinguishable with its plain, dull stucco. Sansa thought it more closely resembled a corner grocery shop than the giant stores her mother went to so long ago. She still shuddered thinking of those trips at the first of every month, shuffling several carts of food through lines that extended across most of the store.

Sansa stared down at the small half freezer, trying to decide. She knew Jon liked lemon almost as much as she did but he enjoyed strawberry too. “One of each it is,” she mumbled to herself.

They paid and left the commissary. Sansa pulled her sunglasses down to better shade her eyes and caught Jeyne up on what Robb shared with her.

“He’s a very long way from needing to worry,” said Jeyne. “One date isn’t anything.”

That happened even quicker than Sansa would have guessed. She wondered which one did the asking. “When will that happen?”

“Tomorrow night.” Jeyne squeezed her hand with excitement, reminding Sansa of their younger selves; their long talks over crushes and need to share every detail with their best friend. They strolled along the white sidewalk, not in any particular hurry to return. “Poor Robb, my own almost big brother. Could you see him with Beth?”

“NO!” they both said loudly, talking over the other.

“Oh, I know,” said Jeyne, “how about---”

“Well, look at this.” A Marine, with dark hair in a buzzcut and brown eyes, blocked their path. Another one came up, joining his friend. Sansa guessed they weren’t more than twenty years old. “You two looking for some fun?”

“Why else would they be parading past our units on a day like this?” A third one joined, standing in the grass to deliberately block one of their ways to escape.

“We’re not interested,” said Jeyne.

“Move out of the way,” said Sansa, doing her best to sound intimidating. Their lack of response told her she wasn’t successful.

“I’m Todd. We’ve got some friends who’d enjoy meeting you,” said the dark-haired Marine. He took a step closer to them.

They took a step back and Sansa realized neither of them thought to bring their phone. “We’re here with friends already and they’ll notice if we aren’t back soon.”

“I strongly suggest the three of you leave before that happens,” Jeyne warned.

“That’s good advice. You should listen to the women.” It was Jon. Sansa sighed with relief. “I’m Jon and this is my good friend, Theon. We’re stationed out of Coronado. NSWC.” He smiled tightly, waiting.

She didn’t know what that meant but the three Marines very obviously did. The change in their expression was immediate, from cocky and self-assured to worried. The tension in her shoulders and neck slowly eased.

“We also don’t take well to Marines who think it’s acceptable to harasses women on the street,” said Theon. “Shall we call the MPs and explain?”

“Serves you right,” muttered Jeyne so quietly Sansa didn’t think anyone else but her could hear it.

“They won’t care,” said Todd although he didn’t sound as if he truly believed it.

“I disagree,” said Jon. “I think they’d find this very interesting. Or, if you prefer, we can talk to your first sergeant. It’s up to you.” He kept his tone so casual, Jon made it sound as if they were discussing where to go for dinner. Still, there was something about it that frightened her.

“First sergeant isn’t around on Sundays.”

“Nah. Your officers aren’t stupid enough to leave E-2s and E-3s running around unattended. You Marines tend to get into trouble easily,” said Theon. He picked up his phone. “Or the MPs who tell your command. Which do you prefer?”

“If we left, you couldn’t stop us.” It was the third Marine, the one who’d stood on the grass to prevent them leaving. His words sounded like bluster to her ears.

Theon chuckled darkly. “You could try.”

“Actually, I’d prefer that. Go ahead. Try and leave,” Jon threatened. The earlier casual tone was completely gone. His body was at ease though, with his arms laying relaxed at his side. If either Theon or Jon was about to do something she couldn’t tell.

“Don’t call the MPs.”

“Wonderful, now apologize to the women.”

Sansa and Jeyne were treated to three mumbled, not exactly heartfelt, apologies. Neither of them said anything.

“You two go back to Robb. We’ll be along shortly,” said Jon.

“Wait. Your popsicle.” Sansa pulled out the two she’d purchased from the little paper bag. They were already partially melted.

Jon chose the lemon popsicle. “Thanks, love.” He kissed her cheek and left.

Theon took one from Jeyne and did the same.

“Well, that was….” Sansa trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Unexpected,” Jeyne finished for her. “Come on, let’s go.”

The two of them set off back towards the beach to tell Robb what just transpired.

*****

Witnessing the three Marines, all E-2s as it turned out, being chewed out by First Sergeant Qhorin relieved some of Jon’s anger. Qhorin had not taken the news of his men accosting two female civilians well, and he’d especially not enjoyed a pair of Navy SEALs being the ones to turn them in. Jon did though, he’d quite enjoyed it.

They’d returned to their beach spot to find an irate Robb being talked down by both Sansa and Jeyne. He got it, one was his little sister and the other he’d known long enough to consider much the same. Throw in a still unnamed stalker and he felt helpless. Jon understood that very well. At least he’d been able to experience the young Marines fear. It helped. Some.  

Theon updated the three of them on what had taken place and Sansa announced the entire event done with. Jeyne seemed very much in agreement with her friend’s decision. So, the two of them sat on the edge of their beach towels to finish up their now mushy popsicles. Theon and Robb left to take another turn at exploring the jetty. That left him, sitting on a nearby towel, with nothing to do but watch Sansa. She’d removed her cover-up which meant her purple bikini was back on display for him. Her sunglasses were gone too. She was finishing up the strawberry popsicle, turning her lips and tongue a deep, bright red. They’d barely spent any time alone that day either.

Jon stood up and removed his t-shirt. “Sorry, Jeyne. I’m taking her for a while.” He leaned over to pick Sansa up and scoop her into his arms. “Time to go.”

She kicked her legs, rather feebly in his opinion. “I don’t like going in the water. It’s cold.”

“Good. Stay close to me.”

Sansa didn’t protest further, content to hook her arms around his neck and lean against his shoulder. Jon continued on, through the sun-warmed sand to where it turned damp, leaving a trail of footprints behind them. He continued into the gray water until it reached his hips and released her.

She hissed and immediately jumped right back on him. “It’s cold,” she whined.

“It’s the Pacific. It’s always cold.” Still, Jon helped wrap her legs around his waist. “Better?”

“Yes. I don’t know how you can stand it.”

It’s why he’d worn a shorty earlier in the morning, anything else was too hot in the summertime. “Well, I’ve swam in worse.”

Sansa pulled herself closer so their lips almost touched. “Slept in worse. Eaten worse. Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you, Jon Snow?” Her tone was teasing but her expression wasn’t.

“You’re catching on to my master plan. Is it working?”

“It’s ingenious.”

He leaned down and tilted his head slightly to take her lips with his own. Jon licked her with his tongue, tasting the overly sweet strawberry of her popsicle. The inside of her mouth was still cool. That only stirred him on. He reached between them to pull the front of her bikini down, exposing a pair of perfect tits for him. Jon squeezed one before thumbing its taut nipple.

“People can see us,” she breathed against his lips. The kiss didn’t stop though.

“My back is to the beach. You're safe.” Jon continued, dropping open mouthed kisses under her lobe and lower down her neck. This time, he tasted the sea salt on her. He wanted to keep going but she was right. Even with her body pressed close, he could only protect their privacy so much. Regretfully, he pulled her bikini top back into place. The act pained him. “I may not be very patient later tonight.”

“I would hope not.” Sansa kissed the tip of his nose and slid off him. She sank into the water before rubbing her arms. Goosebumps started to form. Jon didn’t think the water was that cold.

“You’ve been warned,” he said which earned him a mischievous smirk. She didn’t seem at all upset by what happened earlier. Neither had Jeyne. “This wasn’t the first time, was it? What happened today, I mean.”

Sansa raised her brows quizzically. “You mean the jerks?” she asked, shaking her head. “Not even close.”

Jon wondered if she was counting Baelish in the list of incidents but didn’t ask. It wasn’t the time for it. “Your brother approves of us?”

She drew back at his change of subject. “Of course he does. Are you surprised?”

“Some. Maybe more than I should have been.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Sansa kissed the edge of his lip. “You gave up your leave to help me, expecting nothing in return. Plus, you have an absolutely spectacular tattoo.” Her eyes went big and round at the end, teasing him.

“It was all part of my master plan to get you in bed.”

“Well, it worked.”

Robb had done more than approve, he’d practically assumed they’d end up married. Jon was pretty certain he wasn’t wrong either. “It was a good plan.” He was tempted to bring it up but it was a bad idea. Jon was new to those sort of talks, the serious ones where the couple decides where their relationship was going. Plus, they were out in the open, with their closest friends likely watching them intently. He could continue being patient. “I want to be alone with you soon.”

“I want that too,” Sansa said.

Jon kissed her again and they left to rejoin their friends.

They stayed a few more hours. Once, Theon and Jeyne took a short dip in the ocean. Jon didn’t miss Sansa shooting worried glances at her brother while that was going on. They also snacked on more of the food and took turns dozing in the sun. Finally, everyone started to load up Robb’s vehicle for the hour drive back home. The next day was Monday and that meant a return to work and real life. And Sansa’s stalker.

“Do you happen to have duplicate copies of those surveillance videos?” Theon asked him as they were attaching the boards to their rack. “Maybe I’ll catch the uniquely identifying scar.”

Jon stared at his friend. “Shit,” he choked out.

“What is it?”

He knew what had been bothering him all day. Jon looked about for Sansa but she was in the changing rooms. “I think I know who her stalker is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things of note:
> 
> 1\. Jon's "shorty" is a short wetsuit, common in summer. I can't imagine wearing board shorts or a swimsuit under a shorty so that would mean a rash guard or going commando. I knew more that went with nothing underneath so did that with Jon.  
> 2\. Theon's explanation over lack of home-cooked meals wasn't a statement he gave to earn Jeyne's pity. Single enlisted might be forced to live in barracks which means mess hall or limited kitchen facilities. Single officers have more options but overseas deployments, training exercises, sea duty, and so on meant long trips away.  
> 3\. Sansa's story about Bran's birth is drawing upon my own memories.  
> 4\. OK, so I thought long and hard on whether to include the Marines the way I did since they don't come off looking all that good. Then, I remembered that my friend and I were actually younger than Sansa and Jeyne and the Marines were much more aggressive so I stuck it in here.
> 
> Finally...there are 3-4 chapters left in this fic, depending upon how it falls out. I've got the next story in this mostly plotted out already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder before you read this...  
> This is fiction and the tags do warn of a possessive and jealous Jon. This isn't a guy who will sit by the wayside. He's also got a bit of a temper on him.

Sansa curled her legs up beneath her and scrolled through the messages again. She’d waffled over whether to leave her phone behind that morning and now she was glad Jon had talked her into it. Her goal had been to spend the day pretending and it would have been impossible to do so when the very thing she was pretending over was there with them. She scrolled through the endless stream of messages once more, unable to stop herself from reading them all.

“You don’t have to keep reading them, Sansa.”  Jon cupped her knee, and gently stroked with his thumb. “There’s nothing else to be gleaned from it.” His expression was part concerned, part guilty.

_Where are you?_

_Are you with him?_

_You’re with him, aren’t you?_

_I could have been good to you._

_You’re going to regret this._

_I’ll make you hurt._

Sansa looked down at the small screen. “I know that. So, can we arrest him now?“

“We don’t even know if it is him. I waited to look.”

Everyone was gathered together in her brother’s living room, sitting on the couch and chairs. It would be a scene right from an episode of Friends if the situation wasn’t so joyless. Jon and Theon had left for their place to pick up the video images he’d captured along with more clothes for the both of them almost as soon as they’d left Pendleton. Sansa didn’t know when she’d be going home again. “Why not?”

“Because you had a right to be here for it.” His hand fell down her calf to encircle her ankle but he seemed barely conscious of the action. Jon’s attention was rooted to the laptop that sat on the coffee table between him and Theon. “Look at that. Look at his hand. See that tapping motion of his?”

Sansa pointedly looked away. She didn’t want to see it. Instead, Sansa went back to knitting Jon’s second sock for him. It was a much more pleasant experience.

“Some finger tapping habit isn’t going to get us a restraining order,” said Theon.

“Fuck off with this restraining order business. That’s vandalism,” Robb shouted.

Mercifully, Jeyne stayed quiet, choosing to lean in for a quick hug instead.

“It doesn’t matter. An odd habit isn’t evidence.” Jon’s face twisted into a snarl and then his jaw dropped wide with shock. “Shit! Shit!” He slammed down on the keyboard with enough force she worried he would break it.

Sansa determinedly went on creating more and more knit stitches, wanting to ignore it as everyone else peeked over Jon’s shoulders to stare at the screen.

“Sansa?”

She dropped the circs into her lap before glancing up to find four sets of eyes on her. They were all different shades too. Sansa didn’t know why that struck her. “Were you right?”

“Yes, it’s him,” Jon said pityingly. He swung the screen towards her so she couldn’t look away. “We’ll meet with Officer Noye in the morning.”

Sansa made herself look this time. Dontos Hollard, with the hood of his jacket pulled back and a knife in one hand, stared right into the camera. She wondered if he knew it was there. She’d always considered him a mild-mannered sort of person, rather quiet and unassuming. His face showed none of that now, only rage and hot anger. Parts of the front door could be seen too, the wood hacked and stabbed at with the knife in his hand. She didn’t want to see Officer Noye. “Will we be able to go home afterward?”

She didn’t like the silence that followed her question either.

“Will she need to stay here for a few nights?” Jeyne asked on her behalf.

“You both are,” said Robb

Jeyne blinked, clearly not expecting that.

“He’ll know your identity. Sansa may be his target but that doesn’t mean he’ll find other ways to hurt her,” explained Jon.

“I’ll take you to get whatever you need for a few days and then we come back here,” said Theon.

“Once we know more, then we decide whether either or both of you need to call in sick for a few days.” Jon squeezed her ankle then. Sansa wondered if he was trying to apologize or offer comfort or something else. “You aren’t going home at all. If you need something, one of us will get it.”

She recalled Jon’s earlier guilty expression. They’d discussed this already, the three men, while she wasn’t around. It would have been when she went with Jeyne to get popsicles. Sansa wondered if they’d made other plans too. She didn’t want to know. “Is there anything else I have to do tonight?”

“No. We have a name. The rest will happen tomorrow.”

“I’m going to bed then.” Sansa stuck the needles and yarn into her knitting basket before forcing herself to yawn. “It’s been a long day and looks like there will be more tomorrow.” She smiled before giving everyone a hug goodnight.

“I’ll join you in a few minutes,” said Jon quietly.

Sansa kept her smile painted on until she was back in Jon’s old room with the door shut. There, she promptly tore off her clothes to change. Her own pajamas were not cozy enough.

*****

Jon entered their bedroom to find Sansa sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. She wore one of his old Navy t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants with the hem pulled up so a part of her calves were bare. “What are you reading?”

“A knitting magazine.”

He didn’t give a shit about some knitting magazine. It was Sansa he worried over. Jon had expected some sort of reaction from her, a minimum of upset if not necessarily tears. Instead, she was subdued, almost stoic. “The latest in sweater fashion?” He’d prefer to ask a different question but this was a start; at least it would get her talking.

She rambled for a minute or two but it was growing obvious Sansa was avoiding the topic. She’d done the same thing all day and the day before. “Since we’ll all be together tomorrow. I thought it would be fun if I made a big dinner. We’ll need some groceries though.”

“Sounds good. I think everyone would like that. Do you want to talk about what we just learned?”

Sansa slammed her magazine shut and, briefly, Jon thought she was going to open up to him. “I’m tired. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

Jon couldn’t blame her for being tired. They’d woken before the sun was up for the morning winds. “Okay, we could do that.” He’d spent the day looking forward to getting her alone and naked. He still looked forward to it. Cautiously, he stripped off his clothes before approaching her and leaning in for a kiss. Sansa returned it and then her head draped over his shoulder as she nuzzled into his neck. Jon would need to wait longer it seemed. “Do you want to hear some stories about the three of us back in our enlisted days?” It was the first topic that came to mind; something amusing enough to distract. She was upset, whether she was willing to admit that to herself or not.

“Does it involve anything that would embarrass my brother?” she asked hopefully.

He wished he had more of those. Robb Stark was a model sailor in many ways. “Let me see what I can come up with. Scoot over.” Jon turned on the bedside lamp so the room was not completely dark and climbed into the bed next to her. He racked his brain to think up something. Sansa was a better storyteller than him.  “Let’s see. Once, we decorated his barracks with My Little Pony. Posters on the wall, a clock radio, blanket on the bed, that sort of thing. He ended up being called Derpy Hooves for a good long time.”

Sansa cuddled up next to him and giggled so he continued on, “Theon used to have a stack of Playboys he loved. So, a few us cut up pictures of his mother’s face and glued them to the women. He cried. I almost felt bad about it.”

“I won’t say a word to my brother.” She started fidgeting with the hair on his abdomen, causing him to tighten his stomach muscles in response. Jon was ticklish but couldn’t bring himself to make her stop this time.

“Theon isn’t off limits though, huh?” Jon knew something else she’d like to hear but if it embarrassed anyone, it was him. “Did you know I almost gave up during BUD/s? It was Robb that kept me going. The first part is prep up in Great Lakes which I went through pretty easily. I was young and cocky so I figured if I could do that…”

“....then the rest couldn’t be so bad?”

“Something like that, yeah. The thing with training is that every week is worse than the one before. Run further, swim further. I was ready to DOR by the second week. Your brother pushed me and pushed me. Then, the three of us got through Hell Week. Robb told me if I could survive five days of that shit then I could damn well survive the rest. Turns out he was right.”

“Is that when the three of you grew close?”

“I guess you could say I think of them as my brothers.” Jon felt self-conscious all the sudden. Sansa grew up in a big family while it had only ever been him and his mother. “I’m making my own family,” he said lightly.

“That’s beautiful, Jon.” He’d said it somewhat jokingly, in keeping with the amusing stories she’d been looking for. Sansa hadn’t fallen for it though. “Is that why you came to help me?”

“I got the message from your brother when my flight landed asking me to check in on you. That’s why I drove over to your place but your brother has nothing to do with why I’m helping you.”

“Oh.”

Did that “Oh” mean _What a sweet story. Let’s cuddle?_ Or did her “Oh” mean _You’re my hero. Let’s fuck?_ Sansa stretched out beside him so her back arched some, reminding him she’d complained of being tired only a few minutes ago. He could go one night without. Jon lifted his head, craning his neck to kiss the top of her head. “I’m going to turn out the light. It’s been a long day.”

Sansa twisted sharply, swinging her legs over his waist. “I don’t recall granting you permission to turn out the light.”

This got interesting. Jon made a sound that could have been a whimper. He was pretty sure his voice hadn’t managed a sound that high since before he started puberty. “Permission to come aboard?” He was up for a short bout of roleplay if she was. Jon gripped her hips where they started to meet her thighs to flip them over.

“Permission denied.” Sansa gripped his waist and hips with her legs to prevent him moving. “You haven’t received orders from your commanding officer yet.”

“Fuck.” Definite whimper that time. “Permission to remove your clothes.” With her approval, Jon started grabbing and pulling at her, technically his, clothes. He wondered if there was military style lingerie. “Hey, you should make a special outfit for us. Navy blue with a little trident across one nipple. Maybe twin bars and a star on the other nipple. Underwear not included.”

“Jon,” she said, amused.

“Sorry. Sorry. It was just an idea. Don’t tell anyone.” Fuck it, he liked the idea. “But, could you?”

“Only if you agree to be a good little sailor.”

“I’m very good at submitting to my superior officers.”

Sansa licked her lips but gave no other reply. Instead, her hands roamed over his chest with the tip of one finger circling his nipple until it grew hard. Jon purposely kept his own hands at his sides, determined to let her take the lead if that was what she wanted. He was more than ready to start licking and sucking on her tits but reminded himself, as he had been all day, to be patient.

Unfortunately, Jon had never been one for patience, especially when the woman he loved was straddling him. “Permission to have you sit on my face?” She snorted, surprised. “Permission to grab your ass and squeeze?” Apparently, he could only pretend for so long. His skill with submitting wasn’t particularly great either. “Hold onto the headboard. You’re going to need it in a minute.”

The next morning found the two of them back at the local police station in Officer Noye’s office. Jon had recognized him as former military almost from the minute they first met. He had the brusque manner of more than one veteran Jon had met over the years. He was the one that ended up going over the latest video and messages received along with an initial confirmation of Dontos Hollard’s identity. Sansa stayed taciturn through it all.

“We’ve got enough for a judge to sign an arrest warrant for vandalism and trespassing so far. We don’t have enough to charge for more than that yet.”

Sansa drew alert at the mention of the word judge. She was dressed more sharply than he would have guessed, her hair and makeup more done up than he’d seen it in several days and her attire struck him as something to be found in an office. It threw him off until Jon thought of the times he’d worn camouflage. Metal armor was a thing of the past but that didn’t mean some version of it wasn’t still in use. “Will I have to go before a judge for the warrant? Or him?” Her question made Jon wonder which police procedural television show she was thinking of.

“Not unless there is a trial.” Noye leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. It was a pose designed to set Sansa at ease. “Ninety percent of the time it doesn’t get that far. We’re a long way from worrying about that.”

“Can we get an ETA on the arrest?” Jon asked. That was a far larger concern for him than a trial he intended to make sure never happened.

“As soon as I have the warrant in hand. Today, tomorrow at the latest. He won’t run, they never do.”

“And after?”

“We’ll need Ms. Stark to come in one final time to confirm his identity then we work to secure a confession. In the meantime, I urge you both to keep a low profile until you hear from me. I’d also suggest you notify any close friends or family to stay away from him and to not provide information concerning your whereabouts. Stalkers have a habit of using loved ones to get to their victims.”

Sansa seemed to cave in on herself hearing that; no doubt she was thinking of Hollard’s threats.

Jon confirmed his contact information one more time and they said their goodbyes. He waited until they were alone and back in the vehicle. “This will be over soon.”

“I was always very nice to him, you know. I don’t know what I did.”

He stroked her hair before realizing it was pulling some of the strands loose. Jon settled for offering his hand and pulling her close after she accepted. “You didn’t do anything. Some people are twisted.”

“He’s not twisted. He’s….lonely I guess.”

Trust Sansa to have sympathy for the person terrorizing her. “It doesn’t matter what his motivations are. Shall we go somewhere to hide out for the rest of the day?” Jon wanted to run but the high school tracks might be known. He wasn’t sure what she was up for either.

“I was trying to think of a movie to compare this too and I couldn't, at least not any I liked. Also, Mr. Noye said we need to warn people. I would prefer Petyr Baelish hear about this from me than someone else.”

Jon felt gobsmacked. “You’re worried about that prick?” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice but her slight flinch told him he’d failed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know what he is, Jon.” Did she? Sansa turned in her seat to stare at him. There was a slight trace of red in her eyes, very slight. He scanned, looking for any other sign of distress but saw nothing. “He’s sleazy and a jerk. I’m building up other parts of my business and won’t have to deal with him for much longer but Petyr Baelish also happens to be the person who gave me my first several jobs. It’s the kind thing to  do.”

He understood. “Let’s go then.” At least Jon thought he did. Sansa wanted some control over the day and she’d seized on this as the way to do it. “You got this, Eowyn.”

Sansa didn’t say anything right away but her face light up. Her smile was prideful too. Referring to that name was a piece of inspiration on his part. “You still owe me a theme song.”

“Bon Jovi. Slippery When Wet,” he deadpanned.

Her pleased expression turned into a grimace of horror. “Take that back, Jon Snow. It makes no sense. Take that back.”

“It makes a ton of sense if you could see the images in my head.”

They reached Petyr Baelish's office twenty minutes later and were quickly ushered in even without an appointment set up ahead of time. Jon felt the first stirrings of anger kindle in him over that. Still, if Sansa had some need to warn the prick then he’d stand back and let her.

“I’m truly stunned to hear that, Sansa. I’m so sorry that our...relationship placed you in this situation,” said Baelish in that slimy voice of his that made Jon’s stomach burn. “In the future, if you ever feel threatened by any of our business acquaintances, please tell me. I’m in a position to offer suitable protection if it’s needed.”

“You knew!”

Jon snapped his head at Sansa’s accusation. He’d been paying attention to the room more than the two of them. He studied Baelish. There should have been at least some surprise, if not outright shock. Jon couldn’t detect any.

“Sansa, you’re mistaken. I would never do anything to risk your personal safety. Please believe me,” he pleaded.

Fucking pathetic. Jon had been held back with the Marines and the frustration over it still lingered with him.

“You hoped I would come to you, was that it? Yes, it was. I can see it on your face, you pathetic ass. Only, Jon stepped in to help instead.” She shot to her feet and snarled. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Mr. Baelish. Unfortunately, it is time for our professional relationship to end. I wish you luck finding someone else to plan future events. Your next one is Saturday,” she said sharply. Sansa’s voice rose the longer she spoke but it never wavered. Pride filled him.

“Shall we go, love?” Jon put his hand on Sansa’s back to guide her out of the room. “Wait right on the other side of this door for me. I’ll join you in a minute.”

“What? Why?” She placed her hand on his forearm as he attempted to open the door.

“I’ve got a story to share with Baelish. Go on.” Jon had to shove her slightly but she did as he asked. Jon’s right hand balled into a fist before he forced himself to release it. Instead, he marched over to Petyr Baelish and planted his hand around the man’s neck. Jon squeezed, enjoying the choking sound as he struggled for air.

“Cameras….recording this…”, Baelish gasped out.

No, he didn’t. Jon would’ve noticed. “Good, I’ll steal the video to help relive this moment.” His nostrils flared; the simmering disgust he’d felt towards the man ever since their initial meeting bubbled even further up. He made no effort to quell the emotion either. “If you ever so much as speak to her again, I promise you’ll regret it.”

Jon relaxed his grip, allowing Baelish to suck in a gulp of air. “Are you threatening me?” His now raw throat lent his voice a raspy tone.

He thought to deny it and then changed his mind. “Yes,” he said simply. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Baelish. I’m glad we had this chat.” Jon squeezed once more, wanting to extend the man’s pain a little longer. He released him and Baelish sucked in another breath that quickly dissolved into a series of ugly hacks.

Jon left him where he stood, bent over with his hands against his thighs. He felt somewhat better. There was another man he still needed to speak with though and the day was not yet over.

*****

Sansa stood a couple feet from the door with her arms crossed in front of her. The door opened only a short minute later, as Jon promised. She peeked over his shoulder but there was nothing to see. Someone was coughing though. “What happened?”

“I told you. We had ourselves a chat.” Jon pulled her close and they walked through the building’s lobby out to the car.

Sansa didn’t believe him about the chat. She decided not to ask though, choosing to lean against him to better feel his body’s heat. “We should get lunch now.”

“I know exactly where to go.”

They climbed into his car and Jon turned the ignition. His beard and hair were scruffy, he’d not bothered with it while spending time with her. The hem around the neck of his Ron Jon shirt was starting to fray too. “I’m glad you’re with me,” she said quietly.

“Where else would I be? Let’s go.”

He pulled onto the interstate and Sansa let her mind wander as they drove along, sharing a companionable silence. She’d lost her biggest client that day which could be a problem for her. She didn’t regret dropping Petyr Baelish, he was a jerk and worse, but he also paid her bills. Sansa would need to replace that and quickly. Her brother was also lonely and that needed to be solved. Plus, there was Dontos Hollard and Sana didn’t want to let herself linger on those dark thoughts. She didn’t want to speak with him or even see him again. Sansa had only ever been kind to him, at least that she could recall.

Jon faced forward, watching the traffic in front of them, but his hand landed on her knee. He squeezed lightly before letting it rest. Sansa wondered how he knew that was what she wanted. Soon after, they pulled into another parking lot and the car went quiet.

“I know there are all sorts of thoughts swirling through your head right now and I’m worried about you. So, let’s do this,” he said, pausing to undo his seatbelt to lean in towards her, “let’s enjoy a relaxing lunch, get through the rest of the day, and then tomorrow we go to the zoo like we planned. We can talk through everything tomorrow. How does that sound?”

She grinned, feeling lighter all the sudden. He’d suggested a trip to the zoo, complete with tacky tourist clothing, once the stalker business was put to rest. “I have matching neon orange hats for us to wear.”

“I’ll bring the fanny pack.”

Sansa guessed he’d managed to make even a fanny pack sexy somehow. “Where are we going to eat?” She hadn’t thought to ask. Sansa looked up, noticing the ugly orange and red sign before glancing around. All she saw was a gas station and drugstore. He must have parked at the wrong place. “Are we going to Denny’s?”

“Yeah, I really like their Moons Over My Hammy sandwiches. They’re good,” he said earnestly.

“What?” He merely stared back at her. “Oh, you’re joking. Where are we really going?”

“Denny’s, like I said. Have you ever had a Moons Over My Hammy before? It’s a good sandwich.”

She covered her mouth in an effort to stop but it was no use. A hissing sort of laugh escaped her lips. “Say it again.”

“Moons Over My Hammy.”

That didn’t help. Sansa’s laughter grew until her stomach started to hurt. She bent over in the seat, hugging her middle.

“Are you done?”

She could only shake her head and focus on taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry. It’s such a funny name for food.”

“Have you had one?”

“No,” she said, wiping her eyes. “I’m sure I’ll find something on the menu I like. Let’s go.” Sansa didn’t know if it was deliberate on Jon’s part but he’d made everything better.

They returned to the place he once lived in, it was still their secret hideaway for now. Sansa wanted to go home again, where it would only be her and Jon but that would have to wait. They found Theon there too, leaving Sansa with the sense his presence was deliberate. She didn’t ask why though. Jon left an hour later to go for a quick run since Theon would be staying with her. Sansa wanted to protest that she didn’t require a babysitter but she’d be arguing needlessly. Jon was only agreeing to leave her side since she would be with one of the few people he trusted.

A couple hours later, his cell phone rang, and from his stern and cold expression, Sansa knew who it was. After a brief conversation, he hung up and announced, “He’s been arrested. We need to go back to the station.”

They returned to the same police station their day started at, with Theon in tow this time. Sansa still suspected his presence had been previously arranged although she couldn’t figure out why. Introductions between Theon and Officer Noye were made, uncannily similar to the one between the policeman and Jon before. They made sure he knew Theon was a SEAL like Jon and there was the repeated use of “sir” when addressing him. They’d been scheming.

She was required to submit a formal statement and confirm Dontos Hollard as the man who he’d stalked and vandalized her property. Sansa went through it all numbly, wanting only for Jon to take her home. Then it was finally done.

“Sansa, will you stay with Theon for a minute? There’s something I need to check on before we go,” Jon said casually.

“What?”

“I forgot to ask Officer Noye a question. I’ll be right back.” Jon leaned in close to her. His nose nuzzled her cheek and then his head tilted so she could feel the silky glide of his beard against her skin. It made Sansa shiver. He dropped a kiss by her lobe and whispered, “I’m in love with you,” in a husky voice. Jon left one final kiss and sauntered away.

Sansa stared after him, dumbfounded and thunderstruck. She’d not expected that. She’d especially not expected that in a police station.  She loved him too only Jon wasn't there for her to tell him.

“Hey, Sansa,” Theon said comfortingly. “Let’s pick up some bottled water from one of the soda machines. This will be a few minutes and I need some advice about Jeyne.” He put his arm around her shoulders in the same big brother way Robb always did.

“Jeyne?”

“Yeah, Jeyne. Your friend. Gorgeous brown hair. Great rack. Jeyne.”

“Oh, Jeyne.”

*****

Jon quickly found Officer Noye. The man hadn’t said it but he’d been flattered by the attentions of two SEALs towards a former petty officer. “Sir, sorry to bother you again but I had one more question,” he said in as respectful a manner as he could.

“You want to know what we found in the search,” Noye guessed. At Jon’s sharp nod, he continued, “You won’t like this but I don’t mind sharing. His apartment, a small one-bedroom, yielded pictures of her. Hundreds. His laptop left no doubt that he was the source of all those messages. His car though…”

“May I ask what was in the car?”

“He had what is sometimes called a kidnapping kit in his trunk: trash bags, gloves, zip ties, a couple knives, and some duct tape. We can’t get him on attempted but it’s enough to meet the statutory requirements for stalking. He’s going away for a long time, LT. Snow. Your girlfriend-”

“Fiancee.” Close enough, she would be eventually.

“Congratulations, I’m sure she’s proud. Please tell her she doesn’t need to worry. We’ll have a confession soon enough. He went and waived his right to counsel. No doubt one will be appointed at arraignment but for now, he’s ours.  You want to see him?” Noye asked that final question conspiratorially as if showing off.

“Yes, sir. If you don’t mind.” Quickly, they walked towards an interrogation room.

The door was open and Dontos Hollard, balding and middle-aged, with sloped shoulders, sat dejectedly at a table. Jon stirred the cold anger that still lay in him. Baelish helped but he wasn’t done yet. There was one more conversation to be had before the day was over.

“Like I said, all we need is a confession.”

Jon didn’t give an immediate answer, wanting to wait until there was no one close by to hear him. “I’m sure this is against regulations,” he started, taking care to keep the respectful tone, "but I’d like a minute alone with him. I’d appreciate the chance to ask him why he did it.” Not that Jon cared.

“I can’t allow that, I’m sure you’ll understand.” Noye didn’t answer, glancing between him and Dontos several times. “I seem to have forgotten my pencil and the video isn’t recording. I forget to put someone on the other side of the mirror too. Will you wait here for me? I’ll be back in...uh...five minutes.” Noye nodded sharply and left Jon alone.

That went even easier than he hoped. He stepped into the interrogation room and slowly shut the door, taking care that Hollard noticed it was still unlocked. He drew his fingers into claws, watching as the tendons and muscles along the back of his hands and forearms moved from the effort.

All they needed was a confession. “I know what you’re thinking. Five minutes isn’t long at all, is it? What could I possibly do in five minutes?” Jon stared at Dontos Hollard then, noticing the flat dead-eyed look of a man trying to hide his fear. He’d seen that look many times before. “Let me correct you now, Mr. Hollard. You’re going to find out five minutes can be a very long, long time.”

Jon stepped towards the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So, this is fic, not real life. I would not condone any of this in RL but it's Jon and he needed to take care of things. Police procedures should not at all go this way.
> 
> Or, like they say in Law and Order: In the make-believe world of this particular Jonsa fic, Navy SEALs are the dedicated bad asses who take care of those they love. Jon Snow is a member of this elite squad and this is his story.  
> DUNK DUNK DUNK <\---The L&O sound.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote that but you get my point. This is fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon held Sansa tight in the darkened room. It was tempting to drift into sleep with her but his night was far from over. He waited until her breathing evened and then waited several minutes more. He smoothed her hair back and whispered, “I love you. Be back soon.” Sansa didn’t stir. 

He eased out of bed and grabbed his phone. Jon could already imagine the side-eye he’d be getting from Robb over the late hour. He typed a quick message:  _ She’s out. Coffee will be waiting. It’s a go. _ Next, he dressed, started the promised coffee, and unlocked the front door. Jon didn’t want even a quiet knock waking her. Ten minutes later, Robb and Theon slipped through the door. 

“She still asleep?” asked Theon. 

“She’s exhausted. I don’t expect her to wake until the morning.” Robb grimaced. “From the stress. She’s exhausted from stress,” he clarified. It was hard to sound exasperated and speak firmly when low voices were a requirement. 

The three of them sat across from each other at the dining table and Jon quickly filled them in on the parts he’d not shared with Sansa. They’d all agreed she did not need to be a part of this. “If he knew, there is no proof. Nothing that meets any sort of legal standard, that is. Hollard is done, I got everything I could from him.” Full confession. All that remained was a plea agreement. Jon was pretty certain Dontos Hollard was feeling decidedly penitent and would act accordingly.

“That’s what I expected,” said Theon.

“Getting in was easy. That man is overly confident,” said Robb. “We don’t need to worry about his security but I need to know what I’m looking for.”

“I can help with that.” Jon pulled up the information he received from his friend Sam. “This gives us something.”

A slow smile appeared on Robb’s face as he scanned the screen. “That gets us started.”

Jon was going to be tired during their zoo trip. He didn’t care. 

*****

“Oh, Jon. No.”

“Oh, Jon. Yes.” He did a little hip wiggle that somehow made it worse before holding up a matching fanny pack. “And one for you.”

Sansa wished the fanny pack was the most ridiculous item of clothing on his body, she truly did. It was dark blue polyester with the Navy insignia. Combined with his Disney hat, the neon orange shirt with  _ San Diego _ emblazoned across the chest, white socks mid-way up his calves, and sandals, he made a rather, well, awful, picture. He’d done it for her. They’d originally planned their trip for the day before. But, she’d been worn out, more than she’d thought possible. Sansa ended up sleeping until almost noon and he’d suggested they push the zoo visit off a day. That afternoon, she’d called her parents and ended up speaking with her mom on the phone for over two hours while Jon went for a run on his own. That was a first for them as well. It felt peaceful; it felt as if she could breathe again. 

“I thought you were joking.” 

“I wouldn’t joke about something this serious.” He held up the fanny pack again so it slowly swung back and forth. It was so ugly.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She held out her hand and his overly eager brow wagging told her it was the right call. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I wore it though.” Sansa snapped the plastic clips in place and sighed. Somehow, it managed to grow even uglier.

The drive to Balboa Park was quick and the world-famous zoo was not horribly busy for a Wednesday morning. They had the day entire day to relax and wander with nowhere else to be. After all, he was still on leave and she was close to unemployed. 

“Where are we going first?”

Sansa researched this the night before. She took a pen from her fanny pack and started to make notes on the provided map. Her method would allow them to see everything. Well, everything she wanted to see that was.

“Are you numbering them?”

“Not exactly. I’m grouping them into cuteness levels based on different factors.”

“Well, okay then. Why is there a giant X over the snakes?”

Sansa thought it was obvious. “Because we aren’t going there.” She stared at Jon, silently daring him to challenge her plan.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. “I was going to suggest we turn right and move in a general circular pattern but this works. Let’s go.”

The first couple hours passed easily. They didn’t hold hands so much as their fingers loosely entwined while they wandered from one exhibit to another. Sansa had forgotten how much she enjoyed the zoo with its palm trees and grasses. Chipmunks darted out of bushes and crossed the cement more than once. She loved them almost as much as anything else they saw. Sansa was also somewhat relieved to notice Jon fit in more than she would have thought. His ridiculous ensemble blended with the many other Disney hats, Old Town shirts, and Universal Studios bags. No one wore fanny packs though. 

She loved the giant pandas, adorable black and white balls of fluffiness. She loved the red pandas too, resting on the large branches and scurrying from one tree to another. 

“Are you feeling better?” He pulled her close where they stood, overlooking the animals. “I haven’t been able to figure out what you’re thinking.”

“I’ve been trying not too,” she said, wanting to be honest with him. Jon deserved it. “I don’t remember calling him that. I’ve tried and I’ve tried but...I don’t.” Dontos’ obsession started three months ago. They’d run into each other by random chance and it started raining. He’d offered to share his umbrella so she’d thanked him and called him a true knight. 

“If it wasn’t that, it would have been something else.”

“I need time.” Time to grow up her business again and to be in a relationship with Jon without anything else hanging over them. “Officer Noye was right about the confession at least. A large part was the idea of facing a trial but that probably comes from watching too much TV.” They had a full, written confession. The arraignment was due to take place that week and then the case would be turned over to the local district attorney’s office for a plea bargain. Sansa’s part was done. 

“You have time.” That struck her as a particularly loaded statement. “You ready to move on?”

“To the polar bears, Batman.”

“When are we going to stop looking at bears?”

“Elephants next.” Sansa patted his hand comfortingly.“I’m going to call Tyrion Lannister tomorrow. He’s asked for me to take on more work so I’ll start there.” In some ways, she was starting over again but Sansa couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d found success once, she could do it again. There were still all the dreams she’d concocted with Jeyne too, those had not gone away. 

“And after tomorrow?”

“‘Tomorrow is another day,’” she quoted but Jon didn’t seem to pick up the reference. They walked slowly with their pinky fingers hooked together rather than a proper sort of hand holding. It came with its own form of comfortable intimacy. “First the call and then I develop a plan. I made something from nothing once; I can do it again.”

“You will,” he said confidently. 

Sansa enjoyed the polar bears but it was the elephants she loved most of all. She sat on the bench to watch the mothers and babies at play while Jon read the little signs attached to the exhibit. She didn’t bother, guessing they probably wouldn't tell her anything she didn’t already know. 

“Are we resting?” Jon sat down, but rather than put his arm around her, he started yanking and scratching where his socks covered his legs. Sansa smirked. 

“If you don’t mind. Elephants are my favorite.”

“Why would I mind?” He leaned over and Sansa stared with mild horror as Jon started removing his socks. “They’re itchy,” he explained. She’d obviously not hid her opinion on his actions all that well.

“What are you doing now?”

“Putting them in my fanny pack. These things are great.” 

They were so ugly but she wisely held her tongue. Sansa would burn them when he wasn’t around. Instead, she went back to the elephants. Of course, the mothers made her think of her parents and her conversation with Jeyne. “I want to tell you something,” she said quickly before her courage left.

“Okay, I’m listening.” He drew himself inward as if bracing for bad news. “Am I going to like this?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa didn’t want to hurt him but there was something he needed to understand. There were a thousand anecdotes she could share with him, missed birthdays or forced cheer at goodbyes, but there was one that explained all the rest. “When I was very little, I asked my mom why she didn’t have a job and she told me her job was my dad’s career. I thought that meant she helped my dad to leave his family all the time. That was her job for thirty years.”

Jon didn’t say a word. He leaned forward on the bench so his forearms rested over his thighs. Sansa blinked rapidly. ”Wow. I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than what I expected.”

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach twisted; turning in on itself. “I’m sorry.” She wanted to ask what he expected.

“Don’t be sorry.” He sighed, a jagged and regretful sort of sigh that told her she wasn’t going to enjoy whatever he said next. “The military isn’t something you can just quit, it doesn’t work like that. I’ve got two years left on my enlistment for starters and I’ve already decided to re-up afterwards. It’ll be fourteen years at that point. I can’t walk away from fourteen years so easily.”

She was still sorry, only for more than one reason now. “I know it doesn’t work like that,” she said tightly. Sansa wanted to say more but her throat closed up.

“It’s fourteen years. Sansa, are you getting that?”

Twelve plus two. She could manage that much. “It’s quite an achievement.”

“So polite.” He took her hand, stroking the palm before squeezing tight. “Let me try again. Your father’s career...that’s...I can’t say how much I respect him. But, I’m not your dad. Thirty years trying to make Captain? Honestly, that’s more Robb than it is me. I’ve never worried about an end date before because I never needed too. I always pictured getting passed over for rank one day and then getting the phone call letting me know I’m being forced out. I could plan my retirement though, if I had a reason too. But, that doesn't mean staying in for thirty years. Pretty far from it. You see what I’m saying?”

Sansa did the math. “Eight. Eight years,” she said breathlessly. “That’s not so much.”

“Eight more years and I’m twenty in,” he repeated. “I’d be forty with retirement benefits and still young enough for another career. I could write a book or make like Noye and get into police work.”

“No.” She frantically shook her head. It would mean trading one set of anxieties for another.

“But, definitely not police work. Can I tell you something now?”

“Am I going to like this?”

He chuckled. “I hope so. You know my mother raised me, right? My father left when I was four and I’ve got no idea where he is or even if he’s still alive.”

“I thought I would like this.” It was heartbreaking so far. 

“I’m not done yet. Come here.” Jon released her hand to place his arms across her shoulders. Sansa leaned into him. “The point I’m making is that I know what it’s like to grow up without a father. I’ll have training exercises and overseas deployments. The kind where wives aren’t able to come along either. If I make a promise to be home every night then we both know I’m lying. I’ll probably call you up last minute and announce I’m bringing home people for dinner that night too.” 

“My mother called those fancy spaghetti nights.” 

“That sounds really good actually. So what I’m saying is, I fully intend to be the opposite of my father. And no forced cheer either. Feel better?”

“Yes.” She was smiling too, a pleased smile. 

“Thank god,” Jon said that with so much relief she wanted to laugh but stopped herself. “Did you know I’ve been wondering how to bring this up with you?”

“We’ll get better at the talks.”

“I want you to meet my mother,” he said abruptly. “She’s pretty great and I think you’d like her.”

“My parents will be here in a couple weeks. I’d like you to meet them too.” He already had met them, she remembered. “Again. With us as a couple.”

“I’d like that.”

“We could have a big family get-together. I’m good at planning things and I barely even have a job now.”

“A big family get-together.” There was a wistful note in his tone that made her heart ache. “Now that, I’d like very much.”

“Jeyne and Theon too.” Robb. She needed to figure out what to do for Robb. 

“Them too. For now though, how about we watch the Dumbos and their moms for a little longer before we wrestle up some grub.”

She laughed. “First of all, his real name was Jumbo. Second, I have never once wrestled up some grub in my life and will not be doing so today.”

“Is there a third of all?”

“Third of all, I love you.”

******

Jon woke earlier than usual so there was time for him to go for a quick run and work out before heading over to what Sansa had affectionately taken to calling the bachelor sty. It was larger than their place with a small yard attached making it better suited for the family party she’d planned. They would be heading over there in a couple hours in order to finish the prep work although Jon didn’t know how much prep work would be required for throwing hot dogs on the grill and opening up some chips and dip. 

He heard the muffled sound of feet against their floor. Sansa was awake earlier than he would have guessed. “Coffee is made if you want some.” They’d slipped into the pattern from almost the first day. His leave had ended the previous Monday and the routine of their lives was shifting again, for the better he thought. There was no stalker dictating their life. It was the dull predictability of everyday life and he loved all of it. 

She didn’t answer but that wasn’t a surprise. He heard her moving again except she didn’t head to the kitchen like usual. “Ooomph!”

Sansa cackled. “Giddy up!” she ordered from her position straddling his back. She smacked his ass for good measure too. 

“I’m not a horse although I can see how you might be confused.” She’d caught him in the middle of his push-ups. 

His pronouncement didn’t seem to matter. “C’mon, ride ‘em, cowboy!” Sansa did a couple little bounces for good measure. “Let’s go, buckaroo.” The cackling didn’t stop. She was enjoying this way too much in his opinion. 

“I’m not a cowboy either.”

“Yee-haw!” A couple more bounces.

Jon quickly twisted his hips to knock her off balance. He grabbed her then, moving so she lay under him. He also put his weight on her so Sansa couldn’t easily escape. “Riders get thrown, you know.” 

Her pink tongue slipped out to lick at her bottom lip before disappearing again. “Is that so?”

“And I am not a cowboy.” Jon ground into her. His dick was growing hard.

“Well then, permission to come aboard, sailor.” Sansa wiped at her eyes, removing the tears and mischievous gleam. “Or should I be asking permission from Lt. Snow?” Any lingering trace of playfulness in her voice was gone.

“Fuck.” Jon lifted himself enough to pull at the t-shirt she wore, it was another one of his. She was bare underneath it too. “Get this off,” he growled. 

“Is that an order?”

Her commanding officer was probably closer to begging. “I expect to be obeyed. Do you know what happens when there is a breakdown in discipline?” He scrambled to get his own clothes removed until they both lay on the living room floor naked. 

Sansa wrapped her legs over him. Her foot stroked down the back of his left thigh and calf. She cupped his cheeks and grinned. “Will I be sent to the brig?

Jon wasn’t sure how long he could keep the game up. He wanted to be inside her very soon. “Worse. We need order restored.” He slid down her body, using his shoulder to spread her thighs apart. He kissed the inside of her right thigh twice and cupped it to prevent movement. “At ease, sailor.” Jon licked and Sansa moaned. 

A couple of hours later, they were at the bachelor sty where Robb awaited them. “Holy shit,” he burst out upon stepping through the front door. 

“Yeah, I know,” Robb said by way of greeting.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa wrung her hands together with worry. “Is it not clean enough?”

The three of them had always kept the place decently tidy and made use of a cleaning service from time to time when needed. Now, it was close to sterile. Jon could picture his RDC up at Great Lakes weeping with joy. Sansa would be his star recruit. “The opposite. You did...amazing.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. Complimenting his girlfriend over her housekeeping skills didn’t exactly feel comfortable.

Apparently, she disagreed. “Thank you. The secret is to pre-clean everything first.”

Pre-clean? Jon waited until Sansa’s back was turned before mouthing, “What the fuck?” in Robb’s direction.

“We’ve been confined to quarters for the past two days.”

“Where’s Theon?” asked Sansa.

“He’s sleeping,” answered Robb. “He had duty last night.” Dutifully watching someone.

Sansa smiled in acknowledgment before heading to the kitchen. Jon waited until she disappeared from the room. “I’m starting to think this isn’t going to be hot dogs and chips in the backyard.”

Robb pointed at him and snorted. “She learned from Catelyn Stark. Where do you think she got the idea for event planning?” 

He hadn’t given it much thought. Jon followed Sansa into the kitchen to find her pulling Tupperware and covered trays out of the refrigerator. Robb came after and was immediately ordered to set up extra tables in the backyard. “What can I do to help?” 

“Artfully arrange the cheese tray.”

“Sure.” Jon stared at the giant glass plate. “Artfully arrange how? Like flower shapes?” Sansa had already left the room. It didn’t matter, he had an idea. 

Theon wandered in shortly afterward, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Jeyne and Raya are on their way over to help Sansa. I have five minutes to prepare myself before reporting for duty.” Raya Flint was a friend of Jeyne and Sansa’s. The six of them had met for brunch the previous weekend at the Hotel Del and Sansa seemed to think she’d found a love match for her brother. 

“Yeah, apparently there’s a lot to do.” 

Theon stared down at the cheese try. “So, I really love what you’re doing here but are you sure dicks are the best idea? Maybe go with giant circles instead.” He patted Jon on the back and left the room.

“Those are supposed to be little happy faces,” he muttered to himself. Jon sighed and started over. 

The next couple hours were a whirlwind with Sansa in the middle of it. Tables were set up and rearranged and then rearranged again. She tested two different sets of tablecloths before choosing the nautical themed one. Then the table decorations and torches. The set up for a small bonfire was put to the side just in case. The food came after and any lingering hope Jon had for a simple meal of hot dogs and chips were dashed. Instead, Sansa prepared salads, sandwiches, dips and spreads, desserts, finger sandwiches, shrimp, and a thousand other plates of food. He wished they had hot dogs. 

The two of them were alone in the kitchen once more when his phone dinged. “My mother is forty-five minutes away,” he told Sansa after reading the text message. “Looks like autocorrect changed your name to Sandra.”

“It did?” Sansa started to wring her hands together again. “Maybe she doesn’t like me. Maybe that’s why she’s running late.”

Jon took notice of her tight set shoulders and the panic in her eyes. Any laughter died away as he thought of the hummingbird-like activity she’d displayed the entire morning. “My mom is late to everything.” She wasn’t satisfied. “Have you ever been in the car with someone who announces they are five minutes away but they are actually closer to thirty? That’s my mom.”

“It is?”

“Sansa, she wants to meet you.” He glanced into the hallway to make sure they were alone. Theon would enjoy this if he was around. “I told her...I told her I think you’re the one.”

“You did?” 

“Is it okay that I told her that?” There’d been no more serious talks since their day at the zoo but Jon didn’t think there needed to be. Maybe he had it wrong.

She nodded frantically. “It’s very okay.” She stepped closer to him. “I told my mom the same thing. Is it okay that I did that?”

“Your mom? It’s very okay.” She didn’t say a word about her father though. Eddard Stark, retired Captain of the U.S. Navy, and Jon was fucking his daughter. A lot. A whole hell of a lot. “By any chance did you talk to your father about us too?”

Sansa drew back with surprise. “I never talk to my dad about relationship stuff. It’s not a problem though, I’m sure my mom told him all about us. He’ll love you.” 

The doorbell chimed, not giving him a chance to respond. Jon was going to die. His entrails would be decorating Sansa’s picnic tables soon. He also seemed to be developing a sudden case of heartburn. Jon braced himself and followed her into the living room, standing back as the room turned boisterous and hugs were exchanged. Catelyn Stark seemed determined to embrace every person there. 

Jon was also the recipient of a pinched cheek and hurriedly spoken, “Thank you for everything. I’m so glad the two of you found each other.” 

As Sansa ushered the crowd into the backyard, Jon’s path was blocked by Ned Stark. The man stood straight with the close-cropped hair and bearing commonly found in former naval officers. He’d probably look the same one day. “My wife already did it but I want to thank you myself.” He held out his hand which Jon accepted. 

“You’re welcome, sir.”

“Cat filled me in on the two of you.” This was the moment he was going to die. “Robb did as well.”

“Sansa is…” Smart, sexy, funny. “She’s amazing.” A cold trickle of sweat fell down his back. 

“She is. Call me Ned, by the way, everyone else does.” 

“Ned.”

“I bet she went overboard preparing for this too, didn’t she? Gets that from her mother.”

Jon smiled. “I learned about pre-cleaning today.” Ned Stark’s head fell back with laughter and Jon noticed his eyes for the first time. They were a lighter shade of gray than his but they displayed the same warmth as both Sansa and Robb. His heartburn was gone. “It’s why she’s so good at her job though. Has she told you what she and Jeyne are planning?”

It turned out she hadn’t. Jon was more than happy to brag on her behalf. The two of them followed the others outside where they were joined by Theon and Robb. Hollard’s capture was replayed for Ned one more time although none of them spoke up on current activities. 

“If the three of you will excuse me, I need to check on my wife.” With a quick nod, Ned Stark rose and left them alone. 

Theon studied the distance between them and others, judging it far enough so they would not be overheard. “Security breached and I got in. We’re stuck until all three of us are available.”

“Same on my end,” added Robb. “He may have staff but they not nearly as skilled as they think they are.”

Jon caught Sansa’s eye and she smiled. Guilt briefly welled up in him but he quashed it. “Next Thursday? I’ll tell her I’m on duty that night. She won’t question it.”

“That works. I’m spending the weekend with Jeyne,” said Theon. 

“I asked Raya if she was available Friday night.”

This went in a strange direction. Jon could not remember the three of them ever having a conversation about their love lives. “Great. Thursday night and then date night afterwards.”  His phone buzzed. “My mother is here.” Only twenty minutes later than she guessed too. That was almost on time for Lyanna Snow. 

Jon grabbed Sansa and the two of them hurried to the front door, only to find Lyanna already standing there. “Mom!” He picked her up and squeezed. “I missed you.”

“Put your mother down,” she ordered. “It’s been a few months, hasn’t it?” Lyanna Stark was a little shorter than Sansa with hair and eyes that matched his. Jon had inherited the same long face too. He had not inherited her preference for hippie linen blouses and skirts though. 

“Four.” Longer than usual, though she’d been on a vacation of her own the last time he was in town. “Mom, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Sansa was wringing her hands again. Jon resisted the urge to grab one and pull it close. 

“Sansa Stark. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” Sansa offered her hand but Lyanna ignored it. “I hug the first woman my son has fallen in love with.” That was embarrassing but, also, Jon thought he might have scored a few points too. He counted it a win. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Snow.”

“Lyanna, honey. No one calls me that. Would you like to know about Jon as a young boy?” 

Sansa’s eyes lit up. She grinned at him too. “I would love that.”

Jon did not love that. The two of them walked away, leaving him alone. “Don’t believe anything she tells you. My mom can’t be trusted,” he called out. Sansa was going to learn about his Batman Underoos and the flat-top haircut he insisted on for two years in a row. 

The day passed and the backyard fire lit. Someone had started music a little while ago. Jon grabbed another beer from the cooler and stood back to watch the scene before him. He recalled her idea of a family get-together at the zoo a couple weeks back. He blinked and briefly, children appeared, happily running about. Just as quickly, the image disappeared and he saw only Sansa, glancing up at him as she talked with their mothers. 

He set his bottle down and approached her. The Righteous Brothers were playing, a perfect choice he thought. “Dance with me? I’ll try not to step on your toes.”

Sansa took his offered hand and he led her away. Jon smiled. He was going to marry her someday. 

*****

She glanced at the time, almost eleven at night. “Do you mind if I turn on the local news for a few minutes? I’m almost done here.” Sansa was hand stitching Jon’s promised quilt closed. It wasn’t the  black color that he’d once asked for but she’d guessed, correctly as it turned out, that he wouldn’t mind a mix of blue and greens.

“Go for it. What’s up with San Diego politics?” He grabbed the remote and switched it to one of the local stations.

Sansa half-listened for a few minutes but dropped her needle when a familiar face appeared on the screen. “Oh, my God. Jon, are you seeing this?”

Jon didn’t answer her. She watched in silence as the video footage of Petyr Baelish walking towards his office building, flanked by Luthor Brune and another man she didn’t recognize, played on. She only managed to half-listen to the news segment. “...reports of tax evasion and securities fraud….federal authorities have confirmed they will be launching an official investigation.”

“Jon, can you--” Sansa cut herself off, noting his expression. His lip was twisted into a half snarl. There was something to him that struck her as predatory, as if he was reveling in the grim pleasure of vengeance. She’d sensed guilt the evening they discovered Donto’s identity and she remembered Theon’s efforts to distract her while Jon disappeared at the police station. Sansa had wondered before if the three of them were planning anything. “Jon?”

“Let’s go to bed. It’s late.” He switched the television off and stood to help her up. Whatever Sansa had glimpsed, if it had ever been there, was gone. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He threw her over his shoulder as he sometimes did and she shrieked with joy. Sansa was in love with a caveman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few SEALs found evidence of various federal crimes and LF is going away to the big house for a very long time. I'll cry a river on his behalf.
> 
> And yeah, this is coming to an end. I sorta pulled a D&D with this fic since there were three scenes that came to me almost immediately after I started writing. One was Robb offering Jon coffee, the second was LF being targeted by the three guys, and the third is in the next chapter. 
> 
> The final chapter will be up pretty quickly since I'm kinda eager to finish this. :)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some of my replies to the last chapter, I mentioned Jon had one last carry to do. Well, it's not absolutely critical that you've seen the ending to Officer and a Gentleman to follow the first part of this chapter but I do strongly suggest it. Fucking Iconic. https://youtu.be/xYn9AoHHR_8

Jon put on his white cap and glanced in the rearview mirror one last time. He’d watched the video on YouTube several times and the uniform never changed, Service Dress White, not Summer. The cooler fall weather at least made the heavier material and long sleeves more bearable. Damn movie costumes were picked by those who never actually served. 

He got out of the jeep, locking it behind him, and patted the small bulge in the right pocket of his trousers. Jon glanced down at his uniform, white undershirt, white coat, white socks and shoes, gold buckle, black shoulder boards, and ribbons. He felt conspicuous with civilians all around.

Jon entered the main building of Lion Towers, doing his best to ignore the random stares directed his way. They were all located in one of the small ballrooms Tyrion had loaned out for the Stark’s anniversary party that evening.

“Well, how do I look?” he asked his two friends who stood waiting outside the room’s double doors. 

Theon merely smirked.

“You really doing this?” Robb asked. He shook his head, either with disbelief or second-hand embarrassment, Jon wasn’t sure which.

The movie was on her list of top five most romantic endings, yeah, he was doing this. “You two could learn something from me.”

“How to look like a fucking idiot,” said Theon. 

“Ignore the asshole.” Robb patted his shoulder. “You two belong together.”

Jon breathed. “Let’s go.” He was nervous, maybe more than was required. He’d always heard the circumstances could be a surprise but the question shouldn’t be. She was expecting it soon. Still, his stomach felt tied up in knots. 

He opened the door and stepped into the ballroom as quietly as the shark click of his shoes on the floor allowed. 

“Hey, Jon,” Theon called out. Jon turned. “Congratulations. Music is ready. She’s up at the front of the room working on the mural.”

“Thanks.”

Sansa stood at the opposite end of the room, wearing jeans with her hair in pigtails. Ned Stark was next to her but he could not make out the conversation. There were several others in the room. Jeyne grinned encouragingly and waved while Raya stood next to her with an expression almost as giddy. Theon and Robb had shared his plans then, he should have expected it. 

He fingered the small box in his right trouser pocket once more and started to walk purposefully towards her. Everyone else faded away with every step. The music started. Jon slowed a few paces behind her and met Ned Stark’s eyes

“I think it’s time for me to go,” he told his daughter. “I’m going to check on your mother.” Ned nodded once as he passed by. 

Jon could tell the precise instant she recognized the song. Sansa drew her chin up, listening. She was probably mouthing the words too. He took the last couple steps and kissed the nape of her neck. Sansa twirled to face him. She bit her lip with confusion and her expression shifted as she took in his Whites and the audience behind him.

“What is-”

Jon kissed her before she could finish the question, drawing her in close. Sansa’s eyes went round with surprise before her arms slid around his neck and she leaned into him. 

He broke away to drop more kisses on her cheeks and picked her up. “You ready?” 

Sansa grinned and he felt her legs swing against his. “Are we doing it?”

“We are.” Jon circled in place and then took a couple halting steps towards the door. He couldn’t seem to stop kissing her. “You want to undo those braids for the full effect?”

“I can’t believe you did this.” Sansa fiddled with her braids as she struggled to hold onto him, finally loosening them so her hair could swing. 

“Of course I did.” He kissed her once more. “Shall we go?”

She nodded her head animatedly. The joy in her eyes was worth the earlier feelings of embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Hold on.” Jon put an arm under her knees and picked her up until she was cradled against his chest, making sure her hair flung dramatically. He knew she would like that part. “Put your arms around me.” 

“This is one of my favorite movie endings.”

“I know.” Jon couldn’t deliver talking animals or Regency England, but this one he could do. “I love you and wanted to make it special.”

“It’s perfect.” She kissed him and then buried her face in his neck before kissing him again. “I have my audience.”

Jon started walking towards the exit, pointedly ignoring everyone else in the room: hotel staff and a few other friends. Sansa did not. She waved at her mother before pointing at the two of them. 

“Way to go, Sansa! Way to go!” Jeyne called out as they passed by.

“Did you arrange that?”

Jon shook his head. “Negative. She’s probably seen the movie as many times as you have.”

Theon and Robb opened the double doors for him which he acknowledged with a sharp nod. Sansa waved at the two of them as well. One of them patted his back as they exited the ballroom but he didn’t see who it was. 

He walked out to the main lobby where they drew substantially more attention than he did on the way in. Jon couldn’t bring himself to care this time, Sansa was in his arms and a ring was in his pocket. He tipped his head down for her. “You want to take it?”

Sansa grabbed his cap and put it on her head. Jon thought she wore it better than he ever did. He stayed quiet through the lobby, navigating around the throngs of people that seemed to be appearing from nowhere. The automatic doors led to the parking lot and Jon noticed the sun starting to set. 

“Where are we going?”

Jon adjusted slightly to pull her closer to his chest. “To where I should have kissed you the first time. Ready to do this?” 

“You are...you’re proposing right?”

He glanced down at her, picking up the slight hesitancy in her voice. “I’ve been ready to propose since...” Our first date, our first kiss, the shy way you offered to make me something. “...since you told me your opinion on Eowyn and Faramir.”

“Oh.” 

Her head rested against his chest and Jon realized he was walking into the sunset with the woman he loved in his arms.

****

Sansa put a hand on her hip and stretched. Her lower back was bothering her again. At least she had the good sense to wear flat sandals. 

“Any minute now,” said Jeyne. She started to bounce with excitement.

She was with Raya and Jeyne at the San Diego airport and all three of them were decked out in navy blue. Sansa wore a sleeveless linen dress, the kind suitable for an expanding waistline.

Raya fiddled with her engagement ring, a habit Sansa found oddly endearing. Their wedding was only a couple months away so the three of them had filled their days planning for it and decorating a nursery between regular jobs. 

“Jeyne, do you want to take the other end of the sign?” She passed it over. “You want to get in the middle?” she asked Sansa.

“Are we hiding me?”

Jeyne laughed. “We’re surprising him. You ballooned.”

Sansa couldn’t argue with that. Only six weeks but the change was rather dramatic. It wasn’t the only surprise that waited for Jon either. 

“I see them! I see them!” said Raya. 

The two of them unrolled the sign and they waited. It was rather over the top, decorated with glitter and paint, but the three of them had fun making it the night before. Besides, Sansa knew how much it would please Jon. 

She caught the very moment he saw her, the way his eyes lit up, the sheer joy in his expression. Sansa hated the goodbyes but the reunions…

Then she was in his arms and felt the warmth of his body. She recognized the scent of his clothes too, Jon had been on a military ship not so long ago. There was nothing like that smell anywhere else in the world. He kissed her and Sansa let her lids fall to better shut out Jeyne’s squeals and all the other sounds of airport travel. 

“You made us a sign.” Jon put his hands on her belly, stroking with his thumbs. “I missed you. I missed you both.” He kissed her again. 

“I missed you too. Shall we go home?”

“You have no idea how much I want to do that.” Sansa had some idea if past behavior provided any clue. 

Jon had his bag over one shoulder, an ugly green nylon bag. She’d yet to figure out why the Navy insisted on making all their bags so ugly. He put his arm around her so she leaned against his other shoulder. “You look amazing.” 

“I got big. Five more weeks to go.”

“Beautiful. You look beautiful. I’ll be able to make the rest of our appointments with you.”

Sansa heard the twinge of guilt over that final sentence. “Jeyne came with me to the ones you missed and our little guy is doing fine. I think Filbert would love to have his father with him at the next one though.” They’d managed fine while he was gone and that would distract him well enough.

“His name isn’t Filbert.”

She loved this game. “Filbert.”

“It’s better than the last one.” He was laughing now. Good.

“You ready to go home?”

“Sleep in my own bed. Shower in my own bathroom. Lead the way.” Sansa directed him towards the parking garage. Her husband’s next surprise was coming up. “Oh, fuck. Is this our minivan?”

Sansa pressed the button on the key fob. “Surprise. I even picked out the navy blue color for you.” They were now the proud owners of a Honda Odyssey minivan. She loved it. 

“I thought you were looking at another SUV. Do I...Do I still have my Jeep?” 

“Your Jeep is safely at home. I asked my Dad to go car shopping with me. Do you like it?” 

His jaw worked as he struggled to answer her question, torn between being honest and wanting to reassure her. Sansa was enjoying this even more than she thought she would. “I’m very happy you took care of this for us while I was gone,” he said diplomatically. 

Sansa poked him in the ribs playfully. “She who receives the allotment checks holds the power.”

“She really does,” he agreed. “I love it. I love you. Take me home, please.”

She pulled onto I-5, heading towards the house they’d purchased a little over a year ago. Jon sat quietly in the passenger seat with his head leaning against the headrest, eyes closed. Sansa drove in silence for a little while, letting him relax. “There’s another surprise waiting at home. Raya and Jeyne helped me decorate the nursery. You picked out the theme.”

He chuckled but his eyes stayed closed. “Do I have good taste?”

“Very good.” 

Sansa let him rest after that. He would want to spend the weekend at home before returning to work on Monday. Jon always did that, except for the very first time of course. He’d driven to her straight from the airport.

“What’s wrong?” He lightly rested his palm against her knee. Jon’s eyes never opened.

“What made you think something is wrong?”

“I know my wife.”

“I was thinking of the first time. You didn’t get to enjoy your leave.”

Jon’s eyes popped open. “I got to save a damsel in distress. Best assignment of my life.”

That was another piece of news to share but it would wait. They arrived home shortly afterward, to a modest three-bedroom not so far from where they once lived. Sansa had checked into off-base housing at one point but since she was Jon’s only dependent, the waiting list was ridiculously long. Secretly, she’d been delighted. 

He chucked his travel bag onto the floor as soon as they entered their bedroom. Sansa wondered how filthy the contents were. Jon started removing his black boots and the buttons of his shirt. Jon had worn his working uniform, probably because it was more comfortable for travel.

“I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

He started. “Another minivan? Give me the bad news first.”

“I received a call last week from Detective Noye.” Jon stiffened and his face tightened up in a way she’d learn to recognize very well. “Dontos Hollard died in prison last week of a massive heart attack. Apparently, he collapsed one day and resuscitation efforts failed.”

Her husband shrugged. “Good.”

“Good?” Sansa had felt relief once he’d been arrested but she didn’t wish this fate on him. Mostly, she pitied him. He was a lonely man, that was all.

He combed back his hair before rubbing his eyes. Jon approached and tenderly kissed her. “He would have been released eventually and I may not have been around when it happened. I’ll sleep better knowing he can’t ever hurt you again.”

She let herself feel the last lingering ache over that experience and then stopped. “Come on.” Sansa grabbed his hand to lead him into the nursery. She was proud of it. Sansa had probably gone slightly overboard as a first-time mother but she didn’t care. “What do you think?”

“I think...I really do have great taste.” Jon walked through the nursery. “He’s going to be a little sailor. Thank you, Sansa.” He choked up towards the end, surprising even her. 

The walls were a light blue and Raya had painted an old sailing ship on one wall. Everything, from the light switches to the lamps, reinforced the theme. “Well, it is little Jonny Junior.” 

“His name isn’t little Jonny Junior either.”

“Jonny Junior.”

“I’ve got news for you too. I’ve been speaking to CDR. Mormont.”

Sansa forgot all about her teasing as she tried to guess why Jon would want to share this with her. He wasn’t up for a promotion yet. “Are we moving? Oh, god, we’re moving, aren’t we?” She wondered where. “King’s Bay. Is it King’s Bay?” That made sense. She’d like to wait until after the baby came, of course. 

“That makes no sense. It’s a submarine base and no, we aren’t moving. Come here.” Jon pulled her into his arms to kiss her temples. “We aren’t relocating. I should have started with that part first.”

She collapsed against him with relief. Sansa would have done it without complaint, it’s what she signed up for, but that wasn’t the same as wanting to relocate either. Sansa had already planned for his absences after the baby came. Her parents volunteered to stay with her and Jeyne had done the same as well. “What is it?”

“I’m going to be more involved with training.”

“Congratulations?”

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. “For the next several months.”

“Well then, an extra round of congratulations.” She didn’t get it. 

“I love you and let me put it bluntly. I’m home for the next several months. Shore duty. Stateside.”

Home. With her and Aemon. “Oh.” Jon flipped her so she had her back to him. He started to undo the zipper on her dress. “Aren’t you hungry?” Usually, he wanted to eat almost right away. 

“Starving, but not for food.” Next was her bra and then the narrow straps of her dress. “Spread your legs.”

“In our son’s room?” 

“He’s not able to object. Besides, I haven’t seen you in weeks,” he said in that familiar voice of his, the one that hinted at dark promises. It never failed to make her shiver.

“You are such a caveman,” she teased, wanted to get him riled up. She heard the rustle of fabric behind her and realized he was removing his uniform trousers.

“Completely barbaric.” He kissed his way down her spine and then his fingers hooked into her panties to pull them off. “You’ll want to brace yourself against the dresser.” 

That night, Sansa lay in the darkness, wondering what had awakened her. She heard the even breathing of the man beside her and relaxed. 

“What’s wrong?” came from a deep, groggy voice beside her.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” she whispered back. 

“Come here.” Jon’s arms came.around her and Sansa snuggled close.

As sleep slowly reclaimed her, Sansa knew this is what made it worthwhile. This was why she’d married her sailor. 

******

Jon wondered if he would ever have an opportunity to wear his Dress Blues again. Maybe, if one of his children decided to join then he would have the honor of swearing them in. That was years and years away though. He stared at himself in the bedroom mirror, feeling a strange mix of emotions he didn’t quite understand. 

“My parents just left with the kids,” Sansa said as she entered the room. She was already dressed which didn’t surprise him. Her hair was partially up but still fell long down her back. Jon was grateful she’d never cut it. He’d worried once or twice over the years that he would come home to find her with it in a bob. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re so beautiful. Thank you for marrying me.”

Sansa started to blink rapidly. “It’s probably a good thing I’m wearing waterproof mascara. Let’s do your tie.” She started to pull it around his neck. He’d noticed before that she’d become quite adept at putting him in a uniform. And taking him out of one, for that matter. Sansa took his coat off the hanger and he slid it over his shoulders before she did up the buttons. 

She put her hand over the left side of his chest, covering the ribbons and medals. It stirred a memory from years ago. “I remember the first time you did that. It was at the house I shared with Theon and Robb.”

Her eyes temporarily glazed over, perhaps seeing the same image he did. “I could feel your heartbeat.”

“I wanted to kiss you.”

“You could kiss me now.”

He did, tenderly pressing his lips to hers, wanting to lose himself in her for a little longer. But, they needed to go, there was a ceremony for them to attend. Jon broke their kiss and breathed deep. “The next time we kiss, I’ll be--”

“--Still the man I married. Here’s your cap.”

Jon placed it on his head and stared at his reflection one last time, noting the three bars on his coat sleeve and shoulder boards. “Let’s get in the car.” Lieutenant Commander Jon Snow’s watch was coming to an end.

His retirement ceremony would be taking place outside in an attached hangar bay. Sansa had suggested the Officer’s Club but this was where he’d served and it was where he would say his final goodbye. He stood at the back as the guests took their place. His family was seated at the front, in the place of honor. 

Four bells rang and Captain Mormont’s arrival was signaled by the Sideboy’s salute. Two more and it was his turn. Jon hardly listened as the colors were posted or the invocation. He barely heard Petty Officer Mallister offer his thanks for twenty years of service. He felt a surge of pride as his shadow box was presented. Once or twice, Jon stole a glance at his wife and always found her eyes on him.

Jon knew the day mattered almost as much to her as it did to him. Two years ago, Sansa had told him she was willing to continue as an officer’s wife if he wasn’t ready to retire. He’d been tempted but that weekend they’d ended up taking Aemon and Minisa to the zoo. A few days later, they’d discovered Sansa was pregnant with Benjen and he realized. It was time. After a month-long family road trip, he would be starting a new position working for Tyrion Lannister. Sansa’s business flourished but she’d hinted a time or two that she was considering letting it go. If that's what she decided, Jon would support her. It was Sansa’s turn now. 

Finally, the  _ Wife’s Watch _ was read and his family was brought to the front. Sansa was given thanks for her years of service which she acknowledged. Jon thought he was the only one who truly knew what it cost her. 

The ceremony was almost done. Petty Officer Mallister offered his final lines,”...Lieutenant Commander Snow, you stand relieved….We have the watch..” and Jon felt the tears well up. He blinked them back. His watch had ended.

After, Jon was mobbed with congratulations and well wishes from others on the team. His mother embraced him and her new husband, Arthur Dayne, shook his hand. There was only one person he wanted to get too. 

He found Sansa speaking with her parents. He accepted another round of congratulations before the Starks said their goodbyes. 

“My parents volunteered to take the kids for a few more hours so we could get ready. Theon and Jeyne already left for the house.”

He’d asked Theon to act as his sponsor which meant the two of them were helping to set up his retirement party. “Thank you.”

Sansa smiled. “I’m not the one doing anything. You ready?” 

“Not yet. I want you to know this wasn’t a hard decision to make. I want you to know how excited I am for us to start a new life together. How grateful I am that you gave me everything I dreamed of. I want you to know….” He trailed off, not quite sure how to explain. 

“Jon?” Tears fell down her cheeks.

He used his thumb to wipe them away. “Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Snow, U.S. Navy, Retired.” The same thumb grazed her lips. She kissed it. “Reporting for duty.”

Her mouth dropped open. “And now, sailor, your watch begins.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like so many things in life, this fic has reached its end. For all those who have commented on this fic, I'm so very grateful. Your words have kept me going. 
> 
> I had three scenes appear in my head from the very first moment I thought up this fic and this chapter featured the third: Jon announcing his status as retired to sansa and then reporting to duty as if she was his new CO. 
> 
> While writing this epilogue, I worried quite a bit that some of the choices made would disappoint my readers. We did not see a wedding or any of their children being born since I wanted to touch on some of the themes I was playing with while writing this. Jon gave Sansa a romantic proposal since that part of her is something he loves. Later, I felt it important to touch on the two issues that played a big role in the past few chapters, Sansa as an officer's wife and Jon's commitment and sense of duty towards his career. It felt right for Jon and Sansa in this so I went with it.
> 
> This story is very personal to me in many ways as I drew heavily on childhood memories and the experiences of people I love and care for very deeply.  
> \- Ned Stark's career was my father's career. He retired and my parents now live a life similar to Ned and Cat.  
> \- All of Jon's memories of his time in Basic at Great Lakes came from my brother.  
> \- I have known two SEALs and a former Army Ranger and I gave some of their personality to Robb, Jon, and Theon. For example, Sansa's observation that her brother always needed to be doing something came from one of the SEALs.  
> \- All of Jon's anecdotes about serving came from my husband or my brother.  
> \- Sansa's childhood memories, including taking vacation without her father and her mother crying during a cross country move are all mine.  
> \- My dad came home from sea duty at one point to find out my mom had purchased a station wagon while he was gone. Sansa went with a minivan instead. 
> 
> Finally, the retirement ceremony. Most people have either seen the movie Top Gun or are at least aware of it. However, most people do not know that there were actually two of those schools. The one on the west coast is featured in that movie. My father's final duty station was at the one on the east coast. I borrowed the location, a hangar bay, from my father's ceremony. Sansa's suggestion to hold it at the Officer's Club was my mother's. I gave Jon my father's words, he wanted to give his final goodbye at the same place he'd served. 
> 
> I gave only a small glimpse of the retirement ceremony, the parts that I felt would matter to Jon the most. At the end, tears welled in his eyes at a poem reading. Here is a larger excerpt: "Today we are here to say “Shipmate, the watch stands relieved.  
> Relieved by those you have trained, guided and lead. -----, you  
> stand relieved, we have the watch. " - The Watch 
> 
> Some head canons that did not fit into this:  
> \- They have three children. Benjen was a surprise. All three have Jon's hair and eyes, to Sansa's delight.  
> \- Theon retires a year after Jon.  
> \- Rickon enlisted a few years earlier.  
> \- Robb follows in his father's footsteps and serves for many more years.  
> \- Jon made rank and was promoted to LCDR two years before the final third of this epilogue. It's what prompted Sansa's offer for him to put off retirement.  
> \- Jon and Sansa go on to have a fourth child. A little girl with Sansa's hair and eyes. Jon is over the moon to put it mildly.


End file.
